You Set a Fire in my Heart
by heyabrittanaxo
Summary: My mom has been with her boyfriend for two years, now that they are getting married my mom moved me across town. Not only am I getting a new house and a step dad, I'm also getting a step sister. Her and I have never gotten along and now we are forced to live under the same roof. To top it all off I found myself falling for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell

**Notes:**This has been stuck in my head for a while. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters. These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I moved out of Lima Heights Adjacent and into the house of my mom's fiancée. I miss my old house but the new one I'm living in is a lot nicer than the one in my old town. Russell is an _okay_ guy. He's been kissing my ass since I moved in which was cool at first and now it's just fucking annoying. What else is annoying? HIS DAUGHTER. It's been two years since our parents started dating and I never got around to liking her. I seriously can't stand the Barbie. What makes it worse is that I now have to go to the same school she goes to. _Barf_. If dealing with her at home and school wasn't enough, I also have to deal with her queerleader friends that are always over. On the plus side, a few of them are pretty damn hot but I wouldn't let her know that.

I heard the muffled sound of talking and laughing in the living room which woke me up from a sound sleep. I rolled over and took a peak at the clock. 11:19 A.M. I groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes. What the actual _fuck?_ Who even gets up that early anymore? Especially on the last day of summer vacation! The giggling continued and I could hear my soon-to-be step-sister's high pitched voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard. After fifteen minutes the annoying sound of Quinn and her friend's didn't die down, I angrily got out of bed not caring that I was in a tank top and my underwear. I flung open my door and stomped into the living room.

"What the hell Quinn, shut your pie-hole. Some people are trying to freakin sleep." I snapped.

"Good morning to you too, Santana. I'm well thank you." She looked at me like I had two heads or something. "Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking out in the middle of the night and actually sleep like a normal person does you wouldn't be such a _bear_ all the damn time." She shrugged and looked at her friend with similar blonde hair as her, the girl was smiling. They were both wearing William McKinley High School cheerleading shirts and shorts; I'm assuming they had practice this morning.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce. You must be Santana, Quinn's new sister." The voice was soft and sweet. She was smiling bigger than she was a few seconds ago.

"Step Sister." Quinn and I said in unison. "And not yet." The blonde from hell added.

"_Unfortunately_." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Although, I'm so glad I don't share the same DNA as her. If I did, I would kill myself." I gave a devious smirk to the girl who still had a stupid smile plastered on her face. Her non-stop smiling was seriously annoying. "Now shut your mouths afore's I endz you."

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" Quinn asked firmly.

"Why are you still breathing?" I glared at her, I'm pretty sure my eyes were darker than before and I could feel my blood starting to boil. Who does she think she is? Talking back to Santana Isabella Lopez! Pfft, this bitch is about to get a plate full of feisty Latina.

"Why does Lord Tubbington continue to do cocaine?" Brittany interjected.

I shot the girl a confused look. _Who the fuck is Lord Tubbington_?

"Brittany, sweetie, your cat doesn't do cocaine." Quinn said calmly.

I burst out laughing. _CAT_? _What the hell is this girl on?_

"Yes he does! I found white powder right by my journal! He likes to do lines and read my diary."

"Are you sure that it's your cat and not you?" I snickered and started walking back into my room. "Keep it down Paris and Nicole or I _will_ go all Lima Heights."

When I got back into bed, I didn't hear them again. It's a good thing too because I was literally about to open a can of snix juice. (Snix takes over my body when I get _really_ pissed. It's pretty much impossible to stop her. She's like the hulk except hotter and sports a vagina instead of a penis.)

After tossing and turning for a good hour, I decided to give up on sleeping. I found my phone and went through my contacts, I found the person I was looking for:

**To: Audrey Rivera 12:33pm**

_Hey A, come over. I miss you. Xoxo_

I showered then started to get dressed, I pulled out my favorite outfit: A black and grey Macy's sweetheart peplum dress from the material girl clothing line. It fit my curves in all the right places and made my boobs look awesome. I searched my closet for my Steven Madden boots that matched with the dress; I didn't put them on though because Russell bitches when I walk through the house with my shoes on. Finally I did my makeup to match and left my hair down and wet. It was going to get messed up anyways; Audrey was a hair puller. I checked my phone again after I was ready and saw that Audrey had text me back a few minutes ago.

**From: Audrey Rivera 1:15pm**

_On my way. Xxxx_

Everyone from my old school continues to think that Audrey and I are dating. I don't do relationships. However, we had something worked out to our advantage. Sex is not dating as far as I'm concerned.

I walked out to the living room to find Quinn and that dork, whatever her name is, watching some stupid cheerleading movie.

"2, 4, 6, 8 Quinn likes to masturbate." I shouted and clapped my hands along with my words before plopping on the couch as far away from Quinn as possible.

I heard her friend trying to hold in her laugh. Quinn just glared at me.

"Aw, is that a sore subject _Quinnie_? I'm sorry that the only action you get is your left hand." I grinned at her.

"That's not true!" the blonde friend of Quinn said excitedly. "She sle-"

"Brittany." Quinn warned cutting her off from her sentence. _AHH that was the girl's name._

"Wanky." I chuckled looking at Brittany who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "You two are totally dating. I never thought you were pussy muncher _tubbers_."

"One: EW. Two: Brittany and I are not dating." She rolled her eyes at me. "Now will you shut the hell up, we are trying to watch this."

"Whatever _Lucy_." Damn, I was on a roll today.

"I told you not to call me that Santana." She gritted her teeth.

My head was forming some type of insult but I felt a pair of eyes on me. They seemed to roam all over my body, stopping at my tits and caramel skinned smooth legs. It was extremely distracting. "Hey _Paris_, will you tell _Nicole_ to stop ogling my goodies? It's creeping me out."

Brittany blushed and looked away almost immediately. I don't think she knew that I knew she was staring. She was kind of cute when she blushed. _Lopez, stop. She's just another queerleader robot._

"Brittany, are you gay?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"Wa-n-o-uh-no! I'm dating Dave." The blonde looked anywhere but at Quinn.

_This is some awesome shit you've stumbled upon Lopez. I'm keeping this dirt for future use: Brittany is totally a closet lesbian._

Quinn was saying something to Brittany that I didn't catch because there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and walked the few steps to the door and swung it open. I was greeted with a pair of lips. I smiled and kissed Audrey back. I felt her hands gripping my ass and a small pool of wetness settled between my legs. My tongue danced around hers, I could taste her mint gum.

"You have a room use it Satan. I don't want to see you swapping spit with your booty call." A high-pitched voice stated.

I ignored her and bit down on Audrey's bottom lip. It's not like I didn't want to take Audrey in my room and fuck her senseless but I wanted to bug the hell out of Quinn first. I pushed Audrey up against the door, which caused it to slam. I gripped each of her boobs in my hands squeezing them. A small groan rang through my ears and it caused me to smile into the kiss.

Audrey was taller than I was but she had the same slim figure as me and the same skin tone. Her hair was a lot shorter than mine and it was a bit lighter than my dark locks.

"esa chica se nos mira" (That girl is watching us.) She whispered into my ear.

I quickly looked and spotted Brittany, who turned to look away as soon as her eyes met mine. "debemos darle un buen espectáculo." (We should give her a good show) I whispered into the nape of her neck placing small gentle kisses against her skin in between words. I could definitely feel eyes on me again. I'm guessing they belonged to a certain blonde with blue eyes.

I began to suck vigorously on Audrey's pulse point but was interrupted when _**smack**__; _something hit my back.

"Get a fucking room Santana." Quinn barked.

I looked down and found a pillow that just hit me. "I'm in a room _Barbie_." I smiled and dragged Audrey to the couch Quinn was on. I pushed the other Latina down, straddling her waist. I found her lips once again she kissed back but after a moment she stopped me.

"Prefiero no hacer esto aquí mismo Santana." (I'd rather not do this here Santana)Her dark eyes met mine and I just nodded and sat next to her wrapping my arms around her.

"así que deberíamos ir a mi habitación, entonces?" (So we should go to my room then?)

"todavía no." (Not yet) She replied sweetly. I hate it when she did this, doesn't she know that I hate hanging out I just want to get it in with her fine piece of Latina ass?

"Is this Bring it on?" She asked looking at Quinn. Her Spanish accent was heavier than mine; in-fact mine was pretty much gone unless I was speaking Spanish.

"Sure is." Quinn smiled. "Do you cheer?" _Great, they are bonding; just what I need._

"No but I'm a gymnast." She replied. "Audrey Rivera." She extended her hand to Quinn which just caused me to roll my eyes.

"You don't have to be nice to her A, she's a fake bitch." I said, annoyed. _Didn't she come over here to fuck me? I'm really freaking horny._

"Don't you ever get sick of insulting people Santana?" Quinn asked in the same annoyed voice I had just a few seconds ago.

"Nope can't say that I do." I smiled brightly just to piss her off. The thing is, I really didn't get sick of insulting people: especially her.

The two began talking about cheerleading and gymnastics, it quickly annoyed me more and more. I got up and walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator, grabbing one of Russell's beers. There was at least a twelve pack left, so surely he wouldn't know if I took one. I tapped the top to make sure the liquid didn't ooze out of it, and then I opened the can chugging down half of it.

"Can I have some?"

"Of me or the beer?" I asked in my I-want-to-fuck-you-senseless voice. I turned around to find a porcelain skinned blonde. "Oh, sorry. You sounded like Audrey when she does her American accent." I handed Brittany the can. "Knock yourself out _Nicole_."

"I think you are confused. My name is Brittany." She said before taking a swig from the can.

"Listen, I know that you are one of Quinn's robots and most of them lack common sense but can you at least learn how to take sarcasm?"

"Quinn is a robot? A robot tried replacing my brain with metal once…"

"They obviously succeeded." I muttered.

She handed me back my beer, her hand softly grazed over mine. I felt tingles shoot through my entire body. I shuddered and looked away from her piercing blue eyes and cleared my throat. I had never experienced that from touching someone. _What the hell is going on?_

"So, why do you hate Quinn so much?" Brittany sat on the counter edge, putting her hands in her lap. She was actually really beautiful when you look past the whole cheerleading thing. I don't know what it was but I wouldn't mind getting a piece from her…_ugh stop it Lopez!_

"It's complicated." I responded. _I've been nothing but rude to her, why is she talking to me?_

"I find math complicated. Seven, eight, nine? Why does seven eat nine? If seven was hungry why didn't he just get a burrito?" She shrugged and looked at me. Her eyes seemed to be searching for an answer.

"Maybe seven is a man-eater like Quinn…" I smirked and took a sip from my can.

"I find cabbage disgusting." She said in the most serious voice I've ever heard.

I looked at her questioningly trying to figure out what she meant. After a few seconds what she was trying to say clicked. "Do you mean cannibalism is disgusting?"

She nodded. "Sorry I get confused and words come out all messed up. I'm dyslexic."

"It's okay." I patted her leg. Tingles shot up my arm just from the split second my hand was on her leg. It felt like, when your leg falls sleep and you lose all feeling in it until you move it around. My entire body felt like that. I was starting to get way too comfortable with Quinn's friend which was not okay so I decided to flee the scene as soon as possible. "Audrey get your Latina ass over here, I wanna smoke!" I shouted from the kitchen. A few seconds later she appeared with Quinn.

"No puedo (I cannot) Santana, gymnastics." The other Latina frowned and looked at Brittany like she was silently asking for privacy.

Quinn must have got the hint because she looked at Brittany. "Britt, we have to get back to the school, we have our second practice of the day in an hour."

"Thanks for the drink Santana." She smiled winking at me hopping off of the counter.

"What drink?" Quinn asked, obviously thrown off guard by the statement.

I winked lifting the beer can shaking it at Quinn who huffed in return. Brittany grabbed her arm dragging her down the hall. "Come on Q." I heard the blonde say in the distance.

As soon as the door shut, Audrey looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. It was extremely awkward.

"So why don't you sit your pretty little ass up on this counter top and let me fuck you right here?" I asked in my best sultry voice.

"Look Santana, I'm not the same girl I was a few months ago." Audrey looked at me; her eyes were dark with sadness. "That's actually why I decided to come over here in the first place."

I crossed my arms listening to her. I hated being rejected. I mean who would reject me? I'm frickin hot and I have a nice body with a fabulous ass and tits. Usually, when a girl tries to talk to me like this instead of shoving her tongue down my throat, it's never good. It's one of two things: either she backs out of our agreement because she found herself a girlfriend or she wants more than the agreement.

"The last time we saw each other, that night…" she paused to see if I remembered and I nodded. _Where the hell was this coming from?_

She continued slowly "I can't afford to lose gymnastics and if that means quitting what I was doing before so be it." Her eyes looking in different directions every second like I was repulsive to look at. Who do I look like? Rachel frickin Berry? Okay for one, I was taller than her, I don't have man hands, or a mustache so clearly I'm not repulsive to look at. Can I just say that that girl was like a fish out of water at LHA High School…she was some geek that sang show tunes in between classes which cause her to receive a swirly or a dumpster toss by the end of the day. She eventually transferred out of Lima Heights Adjacent. Many ridiculous rumors were spread due to her transfer. Most of them were started by me, but whatever people believed them.

"I didn't ask you to take the fall for me." I finally said staring at her.

"I took the fall for you, because… I love you." She replied. I felt my stomach turn, and not in a good way. I was going to say something but she continued. "I can't believe you don't see how much I care about you. God Santana, I've been in love with you since last year. At first I was willing to take anything I could get from you, even if it was just fulfilling your needs or going to stupid parties that I had no interest in being at. But that isn't enough for me anymore. I even risked my gymnastic scholarship to be with you. I was never into smoking or drinking but I did it because I wanted you notice me."

I bit my lip trying to find the right words to say, but as usual my walls went up and I said the first thing that came into my head. "I'm sorry you got so confused and actually thought that I wanted more than our agreement. From the start I told you I don't do relationships."

I saw the girl tense up, her body began to shake and I could tell she was holding back tears. I heard her swearing at me in Spanish but I just stood there. Then out of nowhere, I felt a pair of soft lips against mine, it caught me by surprise but I instantly kissed back.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything just then and I'll leave you alone. But I refuse to be your play thing Santana. I want it all or nothing." I never seen her so fierce; it was kind of hot but I didn't feel anything from that kiss other than extremely turned on. I stood frozen looking around the room, I didn't say a word. I didn't know what to say.

"It is all finally clear to me Santana; all you do is use people and make them feel like they're nothing but dirt under your shoes. You have no idea how to treat people with respect and you don't care about anyone but yourself. You can go call one of the other girls you have on speed dial and play around with one of them because I refuse to let you treat me like shit any longer." She stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall. I didn't move until I heard the door slam.

I spent the rest of the night in my room watching MTV ignoring the world. I even refused my favorite dinner: chicken and cheese tamales. I guess what she said hit a nerve. It's not like I didn't know how to respect people…I just don't get too close to anyone. They will turn out to disappoint you in the end, so what was the point? The more I thought about what she said, the more it pissed me off. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ I told her from the start that relationships aren't my thing and that I only make agreements. She said she understood, clearly I hit her head against the headboard one to many times…

* * *

The next morning Quinn came in and woke me up at 7:30am. Seriously? Doesn't she know that I don't go to school until lunch?

"What the hell _Barbie_." I took my head out from under my pillow squinting because my light was on. "Are you seriously expecting me to get out of bed right now?"

"School starts in an hour Santana." Once my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed she was already dressed in her red and white uniform which I found completely repulsive. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with very light makeup on.

"You seriously wear that to school every day?" I asked amused. What the hell was wrong with the world?

"Maybe." She replied simply.

"You look like a deformed candy cane." I informed her.

"You look like a conceded bitch." The smile she was wearing was definitely one of a victor. I couldn't help but laugh. Did she really think that was an insult?

"Aw thanks Barbie. That's how we do it in Lima Heights. Now get the _hell_ out of my room afore'z I slap that smile right off ya face." I knew she wasn't expecting that because she gave me a nasty look.

"Be ready in five minutes or you can walk." She stormed off slamming the door once she was out of my room.

"I'd rather walk than be seen in public with you." I shouted then chuckled silently.

I didn't get out of bed for another five minutes, so Quinn was gone by the time I got in the shower. I searched my closet for something to wear. I grabbed my favorite pair of shorts and tight low cut red shirt that hugged my body in all the right places. My hair was simple, down with long curls that went to the middle of my back. After I applied my makeup which matched my outfit perfectly I went into my room and checked myself in the full length mirror. When I was satisfied with how I looked I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

It was hot out today, the sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in sight. I knew I wouldn't be able to have a cigarette until lunch so I took out my pack of smokes and grabbed one. I lit it up and inhaled, blowing out the smoke a few seconds later.

Getting to school only took about ten minutes; I approached the campus and was already annoyed. There was a couple making out, it wasn't even hot…it looked like they were trying to swallow each other's faces. I quickly walked by them and pulled out my schedule looking for my locker number. _469_, that is easy enough to remember since that is my favorite sex position. I searched for the 400s and when I found them, there was a group of girls in the same ugly uniform as Quinn had this morning. _Oh please no._ I counted up until I reached 468, there was a girl standing right in front of my locker. The back of her head looking oddly familiar, then I heard her voice and I knew exactly who it was.

"Move." I crossed my arms. "You are standing in front of my locker."

Quinn turned around looking at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me _Barbie_, get out of my way."

"Listen Santana, I'm going to make something _very_ clear. I may have to be nice to you when my dad is around and I may have to share a house with you; but this is _my_ school and I refuse to let anyone talk to me that way here. In a snap of a finger I could have you dripping in a red slushie so I suggest you be nicer to me." She spat out, her eyes looked darker than I've ever seen them.

Me being the feisty Latina that I am, I wanted to push her buttons and call her bluff. "I'm going to make something _very_ clear." I started in the same tone of voice she had. "I don't want to be in your house more than you want me there. I don't want to have to wake up and see your disgusting queerleader uniform every damn day. I don't want to wake up to your annoying voice, I'd rather be stabbed in my eyeballs than listen to that. Nicer to you? Like that will ever happen. I hate you way too much. Now get out of my way _please_ or I will make you move."

I heard her snap a finger and I looked around, no one stood out to me.

"Nice bluff, _Lucy_."

"Who is Lucy?" I heard a girl ask, she was looking around chattering to the other cheerios.

"You rang?" A boy with a Mohawk appeared with a bunch of other guys dressed in the same coat as him. One boy was holding a cup; he was a lot bigger than the kid with the Mohawk.

"Take care of her would you?" Quinn said flatly.

A red sticky substance was thrown directly into my face, my eyes began burning instantly. "What the fuck?" I began wiping my eyes trying to get slushie syrup from my eyes. When I couldn't see through my eyes, I bawled my left hand in a fist and swung as hard as I could. _**Bang**__._ I made contact with a metal locker and the worst pain I've ever felt in my life jolted up my arm.

"Now Santana, the lockers haven't done anything to you…yet. Play nicely or they will get their revenge." I heard a bunch of Quinn's friends laughing at me. "I told you not to mess with me Santana. There is way more where what came from. Enjoy." I heard her snicker bumping into me as she passed. I could hear the talking in the hallway die down after Quinn left.

"Don't open your eyes." I heard a voice say. I nodded and felt whoever it was began walking me somewhere. I wasn't one to trust someone so easily but this burning in my eyes was overwhelming and I'd do just about anything to get it to stop.

"It burns." I managed to say, spitting out small chucks of ice that slid down my cheeks and onto my lips. I completely ignored the throbbing in my arm and hand because all my focus was on getting my vision back.

"I know I'm going to help you." The voice said as I heard a door open. A few steps later I heard running water. "Cup your hands together then splash it on your face. I'm going to get you some clothes."

I did what I was told and began splashing water all over my face. I rubbed my eyes and tried opening them; I instantly wanted to scream from the pain that was increasing in my eyeballs. I slammed them shut again and continued to splash water against my face. After a few minutes of repeating my steps I opened my eyes again. My vision was blurry but the stinging had stopped. I grabbed a bunch of paper towels dabbing my face dry.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice asked.

"Over by the sink." The voice that told me not to open my eyes was back again.

"Santana, don't use paper towels, use this." I immediately remembered who the voice belonged to. I found the blurry silhouette of Brittany, she handed me a regular towel. "Who did this to her Puck?" Brittany demanded. _Puck? What the hell kind of name was that?_

"Um…." I could tell he was hesitant to tell her. "Karofsky on Quinn's order." He replied.

My vision was starting to clear up and I could see the boy, he was hard to miss since he had a ridiculous Mohawk. He was standing next to the boy who slushied me.

"Why does she continue to do this? It pisses me off and why is he doing her dirty work?!" I could tell the blonde was angry because she was pacing. "Santana I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you some extra clothes and you can take a shower in the Cheerio's locker room."

"Can I watch?" Puck smirked.

"Listen jewhawk, I'm the biggest lesbian you will ever meet so shut those grimy little lips of yours because there is no way in hell that you are gonna get any of this." I heard Brittany chuckle and Puck looked down in defeat.

"Blondie, I'm fine. I don't need your clothes. Screw this place. I'm outta here." I quickly left the bathroom after grabbing my purse and walked out the doors I came in.

"Wait up." I heard someone call from behind me. I ignored whoever it was and began walking faster.

"Santana." My arm was grabbed. _Tingles_. I knew exactly who it was right after her skin touched mine, so I turned around.

"What do you want _blondie_? I've got someplace I need to be." I barked.

"You do have someplace to be: school. Don't let Quinn win Santana. It's what she wants; she wants you out of the school. The only way to win is if you stay." I wasn't sure why she was helping me, I was nothing but rude to her the past few days.

"Thanks for the advice but I'm not aboutz to listen to someone who thinks her cat does cocaine." I looked down at my outfit. "Besides, I have nothing to wear."

"I have something you can wear." She took her backpack off her back and unzipped the top pouch. She pulled out a pair of cheerio shorts and a red and white tank top. I couldn't help but laugh. Did she expect me to wear these?

"Thanks but no thanks Nicole. You won't see me wearing anything having to do with Quinn's stupid Cheerios." I turned on my heel and began walking back towards the Fabray household.

"It's better than nothing." She muttered to me, I could tell she was pouting.

I stopped and turned around looking at Brittany. "Look maybe I wasn't clear enough for you _Blondie_. I do _**not**_ need your help. I've been taking care of myself for years, I can handle it. Honestly, I'd go to school naked before I put anything on with a Cheerio label."

"Why do you hate cheerleading so much?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because I…just do okay? Why do you care anyways? Shouldn't you be worshiping the ground Quinn walks on instead of following me?" I began walking again.

"I was just being friendly Santana. You should try it sometime." She called out as I gained distance away from her.

I knew after she said that she went back into the school because I didn't feel a pair of eyes on me. I arrived home ten minutes later; I kicked off my shoes before walking into my bedroom looking for something else to wear. I found my favorite white long sleeve floral print see-through lace shirt; I removed my dirty clothes and put them in the laundry room. I took a quick shower to rid my body and hair of any stickiness and left over slushie. Once back in my room I put on a plain white tank top and added the lace shirt over it. I topped it off with a white jacket and a new pair of jean shorts. Even though I didn't admit it, Brittany was right I couldn't let Quinn win.

I got back to school just after first period. I entered the classroom, 2430: English. I spotted a few of the Cheerio's whispering and laughing as they looked at me from the back of the classroom. I found a pair of blue eyes in the corner across from the other Cheerio's. Great now I get to deal with her here too.

I looked around trying to find a seat, I saw two: One was right next to Brittany and the other was next to some girl in stockings and a long plaid skirt with some dumb sweater. Wait? What? It couldn't be…

"No fucking way." I spat out, that caught the girl's attention.

"Santana?" A frightened Rachel Berry looked up at me.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter to **_**You Set a Fire in my Heart**_**, review and let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tree House

**Notes:**Special shout out to **hlnwst** for mentioning me in her last chapter of _A Different Life_. If you haven't read that, you should! Her other stories are addictive as well and my writing has been getting better because of her stories.** Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

* * *

"Hi Santana." Rachel said with a frightened look on her face. _Good, she's scared of me._

"Dwarf." I replied with a cold smile.

"Santana!" I heard Brittany shout over the chatter in the class room. "I have a seat next to me." She patted the empty chair.

I looked between Rachel and Brittany. Hmm, they both had the advantages and disadvantages to sitting with them. Rachel would try to be friendly to me and probably start singing. But she might actually let me cheat off her since she's so scared of me. Brittany on the other hand, would be super friendly and it would piss Quinn off if I sat next to her best friend. I took a few steps walking right past the table Rachel was sitting at and sat down next to the spunky blonde.

"Today is your lucky day Blondie." I said as I put my notebook and pen on the table then I pulled out the chair and sat down.

She was smiling at me like she was yesterday in the living room. I shifted in my seat, not because I was uncomfortable but because I'm not used to see people so happy around me. I usually made everyone miserable.

"Look I get that I'm freakin' hot but stop staring at me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just happy that decided to come back to school." She opened her notebook and began copying the words on the board. "You should know…" She leaned over to me whispering "Quinn is in this class too."

"Wonderful." I immediately began muttering in Spanish.

"So, your girlfriend seems nice." Brittany smiled to herself, checking the board for the next sentence.

"Audrey?" I huffed and rolled my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh…" Brittany's lips made an O shape before breaking out into the biggest smile I've ever seen on a person.

"Stop smiling so much, it's creeping me out." I followed suit and began copying the words from the board.

"So, who is your boy-" I was cut off with a _**THUD. **_A binder was dropped on the table in front of me.

"I see you've changed. How did your slushie taste?" Quinn's voice was even more annoying than it was this morning.

"Delicious. Cherry is my favorite." I smiled and looked up at Quinn, she was glaring at me.

"You are in my seat." She said sharply.

"Oh really?" I looked around the chair "I don't see Quinn, Paris, Barbie, Lucy, or queef written anywhere on the chair. But there is a free seat right over there next to the Keebler elf." I pointed in Rachel's direction.

I heard Brittany chuckle next to me as well as some muffled giggles from the girls in Cheerio's uniforms at the table across the aisle. Quinn was looking at me with a blank expression.

The bell rang and the person I assumed was the teacher entered the room; I peeked around the blonde standing in front of me. The teacher looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He had black short hair and was dressed in a tie and dress pants, his dress shirt tucked into his pants.

"Alright class, take a seat please." He said, the room quickly quieted but Quinn was still standing in the same spot.

"Get **out** of my seat, Lopez!" She barked.

"Ms. Fabray, please take the empty seat next to Ms. Berry so we can start." Quinn scowled at me but did what she was asked.

"Have fun over there in munchkin land." I snickered as she walked away.

She yanked the seat from next to Rachel and put it as far from Rachel as she possibly could without leaving the table.

"Well hello class, I'm Mr. Jeremiah." He started. "Where you are sitting right now is your assigned seats for the first semester, unless the friend you are sitting next to you distracts you from your work then you will be moved." I heard Quinn groan loudly, it made me smile.

He talked about homework policies, expectations, and rules for the first half of class. At one point I was so bored that I began throwing spit balls at man hands and queef. (That was the best nick name I've ever thought of for Quinn.)

By the time the second half of the class hit, he had us working on our first assignment. We had to write a page of what we'd like to accomplish this year. _Yawn_. Seriously when did English become so boring? Besides, why would I want to tell a ton of losers about things I'd like to accomplish? None of them were worthy enough to know that. I stared at my blank piece of notebook paper for the rest of the class.

The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom, I wanted the hell out of there. Brittany was quick to follow.

"So what are the rest of your classes?" She asked. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone so I handed her my schedule and she read it over. "We have P.E. together!" She said excitedly.

"Yippy." I said dully.

"And study hall which is mainly like a free period. Plus lunch." She told me as she handed my schedule back to me.

"Well I don't eat lunch." I informed her; she cocked her head to the side and lifted one of her eyebrows curiously. "At my old school..." I leaned in to Brittany's ear whispering. "I usually snuck into the janitor's closet and ate some pussy."

I saw the blonde tense up and smiled. _Mission accomplished Lopez_.

"Um well you can sit with me." She smiled sweetly changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes. "Sitting next to you in lunch would mean sitting with the cheerbots. No freaking way." I began opening my locker setting my English notebook in there, grabbing my history binder.

"Oh my gosh! Your locker is so boring. You need to decorate it." She looked like she was deep in thought. Sometimes I wondered if thinking hurt her head or something. I also find it hard to keep up with her when we were having conversations because she changed the subject a lot. "I put stuff I like in my locker. Like Lord Tubbington, the cover of Cheerleader Magazine I was in, unicorns, rainbows…"

"Whoa chill Blondie." I put my hand up to silence her. "Decorating my locker would be pointless seeing as I only come here to change books."

"But if you are sad, you can just open your locker and be reminded of things you like." She was smiling again.

"I know what I like, I like a lot of vagina and I like being left alone if it doesn't involve sex." I said as I slammed my locker heading to my next class.

"You know, it won't be that easy Santana." She stated loud enough for me to hear. What the hell did she mean by that? Ugh that girl was confusing.

My next class is history; I really don't care much for learning about dead people. I mean, in all honesty what do I care? Congrat-u-fucking-lations you did something productive with your life, I can do something productive too, I just don't understand why you get a page or two in a history book for screaming '_the British are coming'_.

I walked in a few minutes after the bell rang; I guess I shouldn't have snuck out for a smoke in between classes.

"You must be Santana Lopez, thank you for joining us." The bald teacher looked at me with a fake smile; his teeth were severely stained yellow. He was short and fat - he actually looked like a lighter weight sumo wrestler. "Have a seat behind Noah." He pointed at the kid with the Mohawk. I thought his name was Puck or something?

I nodded and walked to the empty chair behind him. He was smiling at me like I was a piece of meat. Didn't I already tell him I was a dyke?

"You might want to get rid of that drool running down the corners of your mouth." I said as I sat down behind him.

The teacher began talking again and the boy turned around looking at me.

"Lopez? You are Quinn's step sister right?" He smiled at me.

"Unfortunately." I replied with an eye roll. Why is he even talking to me?

"I'm sorry about her having someone give you a slushie facial this morning."

"Why are you sorry?" I crossed my arms.

"Because, Brittany talks a lot about you and someone who she thinks is that awesome should not have a slushie on their face for breakfast." Puck replied.

Okay first off, _what_? Why does Brittany talk about me and why does she think I'm awesome? I've been nothing but mean to her since we met and that was just yesterday. Well, except for today in English, we bonded a little when I was helping her spell words like _unicorn_ and _ecstasy_ for her letter to the class. That was really the only time I was nice to her….oh and when I gave her a sip of beer…

"So will you?" My thoughts were interrupted by a male voice.

"What?" I looked at Puck, he was tall, muscular, and had a really good smile. But he needed to shave off his Mohawk…

"My friend Azimio is having a party on Friday, will you come?"

"Why so you can try and get a hold of the rambunctious twins that live on my rib cage?" I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Actually no, even though that does sound completely appealing." He leaned closer to me. "You look like a party girl; one that likes to drink and get high. None of the Cheerio's will smoke with me except for -"

"Noah, would you like to share with the class the information you couldn't wait to tell Santana until after class?" The teacher glared at Puck.

"We were just talking about how I found the missing dwarf. Did you know there was supposed to be an eighth one in Snow White? Exhibit A: Diva Dwarf." I pointed at Rachel who was sitting in the front row. I heard laughing fill the room, it was like music to my ears.

"Don't talk about her like that." A boy in the same letterman coat as Puck glared at me. He had a completely goofy feel to him and everything about him screamed _I'm a virgin_.

"You better look out come holiday time Orca, because if I were her, I'd stick a stent in one of those manboobs of yours and let the blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights." I smirked at the kid and again heard more muffled chuckles around the room.

"Alright enough." The teacher shouted over the laughter. When it quieted down he started his lesson again.

"Nice one Lopez." Puck turned around in his chair to face me again. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Whatever you say _Noah_." I couldn't help but smile. I managed to make a friend who actually got my sarcasm.

"Mr. Dixon has his hands full this year." He winked at me and turned around.

Mr. Dixon continued with his completely lame lesson on some lame ass called Alexander the Great. I spent the rest of class flicking small balls of paper at the back of Puck's head. I even threw a few at the kid who challenged me during class for picking on half pint. As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things from the desk and began walking with Puck.

"What lunch do you have Santana? First or second?" He asked me.

"First why?"

"I want to show you my hang out. Plus I have some goods if you want them."

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm a lesbian?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes you did and not those goods…" He brought two fingers to his lips and inhaled. I knew what he meant after that.

"Sweet." Was all I said.

"Meet me by the football stadium at lunch." He winked at me again. Seriously why does he freaking wink at me? It's not even cute. When I went to comment on it, he already vanished into the crowd.

I made it to my locker and began putting in my combination. I never thought I'd say this but I might actually like this school. Once my locker was unlocked I pulled it open, just to have it slammed shut.

"What the hell?" I turned to see who slammed my locker.

"What were you doing talking to Puck?" Quinn demanded an answer.

"Exactly just that, talking." I began reopening my locker.

"Why?" She pushed.

"Because we were talking about how you need to pull that giant stick out of your ass." I replied in a firm voice.

"Don't talk to him Santana." She gave me one of those looks, I knew those looks. I used to have one of those plastered on my face continuously…..

"You are in love with him." I observed.

"What? With him! No!" She wasn't looking in my eyes, so I knew she was lying.

"Whatever you say, I'll be sure to tell him that on our lunch date." I grabbed my books slamming my locker and walked down the hallway happily. That will definitely get to her.

* * *

Third and fourth period were lame. I was so happy when the bell rang for lunch. Once I was outside, I instantly pulled out my pack of cigarettes and headed to the stadium in the back of the school. I lit up, inhaling the sweet taste. Being at this school was definitely not what I expected. I guess I thought people would be more stuck up so to speak. I whipped out my cell phone and opened my messages and began writing a text to my friend Nickayla.

**To: Nickayxo 11:36am**

_You'll never guess who I found at this school…_

I sent the message and took another drag from my cigarette.

"That's a good way to get expelled." I knew the voice instantly.

"Thanks Nicole. I'll try to remember that." I winked at her, her face turned red. She was actually really beautiful. _Lopez, stop. She's Quinn's friend, a cheerleader. You already had one of those in your life you don't need another. Look at where that got you!_

"So what are you doing out here besides killing your lungs?" She was standing next to me now.

"What are you doing out here? Looking for someone to bug?"

"Actually, I'm here to meet Puck, the boy that helped you get to the bathroom this morning."

I froze. SERIOUSLY?

"Hey ladies." He came up from behind us, wrapping one arm around each of our shoulders. "Let's go to my office."

It couldn't be Brittany who he was talking about earlier; I mean look at her! She is so innocent. I shrugged off his arm and I saw Brittany do the same, she halted and waited for Puck to get in front of us then walked next to me. Her hand just inches away from mine. I could feel small tingles running up my arms and she wasn't even touching me. What the _hell_ is going on?!

As we walked I finished my cigarette, flicking it towards the Cheerio's practice field. I only knew which one was theirs because my mother insisted on stopping to see Quinn practice after a doctor's appointment. I wonder why I didn't notice a certain blonde with amazing blue eyes…

We arrived to a patch of woods next to the stadium; he was quickly maneuvering around branches as we entered. I saw Brittany stumble next to me so I quickly reached out catching her upper body before she face planted. _That would have been hilarious Lopez! Why did you catch her?! _That's when I realized that her chest was resting on my arm. I felt the area on my arm go numb, even though it wasn't flesh to flesh contact - it was definitely having an effect on my body.

"Thank you." She whispered as her hand slid down my arm to my hand where she hooked her pinky in mine. Okay now my whole arm was tingling, I kind of liked the feeling so I didn't move my hand away like I would have if it was anyone else.

"Welcome ladies." Puck smiled at us and pointed up in a tree.

"That is the super-secret hide out?!" Brittany said excitedly. Obviously this was her first time here too.

"Yeah, built it with Dave and some of the other guys. Finn stopped coming here once he began seeing Rachel." Puck shrugged.

"Wait, Rachel as in diva dwarf, munchkin, half pint…?" I huffed and then began laughing obnoxiously.

"Yeah, it's that boy that you insulted today." Puck gave me a pat on the back. "I'll go up first because it is kind of tricky footing so watch me." He gracefully made his way up the tree using different branches as the steps. Once he made it to the bottom of the tree house, he pushed open the bottom pulling himself in.

Brittany went next and my damn she was in a skirt. I found it harder and harder as the seconds past not to look up at her. If it was anyone else I would have but she was just too…..innocent.

When it was my turn, I did the same as both of them, pushing myself up and grabbing branches. I made it to the door and I felt a pair of arms grab me and lift me inside. I looked up and was surprised who it was.

"Impressive Brittany." I smiled and her and pushed the door closed sitting on it.

"Wow." She smiled at me bigger and I could have sworn I saw her blushing.

"What?" I asked confused

"You called me Brittany…"

"I guess I did." I quickly covered my tracks. "But don't get used to it Blondie."

Puck opened a small chest pulling out a green and white glass bong.

"Wait, _she's_ smoking with us?" I interrupted what he was doing.

"Yeah she's a fucking monster. She hits harder than anyone I know." Noah smiled and pulled out a small tin and began packing the bowl.

"And you were commenting on me killing _my_ lungs?" I scoffed.

"Lord Tubbington made me smoke with him once. I told him he needed to quit and I never got around to quitting. So I can't smoke with him anymore because he is in drug rehab. So, Pucky lets me smoke with him."

I looked at her wide-eyed. What the hell is she talking about? That damn cat again?! Puck must have noticed my confusion so he pushed the bong in my face. "Santana you go first."

I pulled out my lighter and put my mouth up to the inhale hole - I lit up the plant in the bowl and sucked in. I filled the chamber until I had no more air left in my lungs. I took one quick breath and removed the bowl from the hole and took the hit.

"Damn, you hit better than Karofsky." Puck nodded in appreciation.

As soon as I inhaled completely, I blew out the smoke through my nose. "That is some good weed."

"Oh goody! My turn." Brittany grabbed the bong and followed the same steps I did. Except - the chamber was filled up with a lot more smoke than when I took a hit. When she pulled the plug she took a deep breath inhaling every last bit of it. Puck wasn't kidding, she _was _a monster.

Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed the back of my neck yanking me close. She opened her mouth slowly pushing out the smoke. I opened my mouth catching it as she did. My neck felt like it was on fire from where she was touching, my body slowly relaxed and then she released my neck. I sat there with my eyes closed and mouth open, probably looking like an idiot.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen." Puck shook me out of my trance and handed me the bong. Apparently he already took his hit.

"We didn't even touch lips…" I heard Brittany say, she sounded a little disappointed.

Many hits later, Puck put the bong away. I didn't even notice we stopped smoking. I saw him looking out the small window that looked like it was just kicked out "Well ladies, it looks like both lunches are over. Britt, Quinn is going to shove a pom-pom up your ass for missing practice."

She shrugged "Santana won't let her."

"It's true, the bitch doesn't know who she's messing with." I chuckled and pulled open the door and began climbing down. Once all three of us were down the tree safely, we started to walk inside.

"I got to get out to the football field. See ya later." Puck began jogged to catch up with his friends that were walking down to the field; leaving Brittany and I alone.

"I'm so high." I muttered trying to walk in a straight line. I felt like everything was moving on me and I'm freaking hungry.

"Someone can't handle shotguns with Britt." She winked at me and it made me laugh.

"I can too!" I nudged her arm.

"Doesn't seem like it." I saw her smile, god that smile - It was perfect.

_Santana Isabella Lopez, stop right there._

I didn't even notice we were up to the doors of the building, Brittany had handed me a small bottle of eye drops. I quickly dropped them in my eyes. "Thanks." I said feeling her pinky link with mine. Tingles again.

"No problem, I take care of my friends."

"We aren't friends blondie." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Brittany where the hell have you been?" Quinn stopped us from walking any farther.

"With Santana." She replied simply.

"Why?" She looked red in the face, almost like a tomato.

"Because you don't own me. I can hang out with whoever I want."

"Yeah _Quinnie_." I unlinked my pinky from Brittany's, I instantly regretted it but I was about to go all Lima Heights so I needed to put business before pleasure. "You know, Britt and I can hang out and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"I can rip that Cheerio's uniform off her back if she misses another practice." Quinn said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Good luck finding someone as strong as me and someone who can shake their ass as good as I can. I make up the dance routines Quinn." Brittany smiled. "Even if coach tries to take credit for them."

"Well it's been super fun Quinn but Britts and I have to go. I love you _sister_." I teased then placed a wet sloppy kiss on the blonde's cheek just to irk her. "Come on blondie." I linked my pinky with hers and we walked to our next class.

* * *

The rest of the school day consisted of sarcastic remarks about Rachel and boyfriend. They were both in all my afternoon classes. I know I'm not a saint but God must hate me for putting me through that torture for the next 180 days.

When the final bell rang I was out of the school within minutes, my high was wearing off so I moved a lot faster than I did after lunch and I was actually walking in straight lines. The teachers at this school were either too stuck up their own ass to care about high students or were just plain stupid.

As I walked home from school, I smoked a cigarette and checked my phone.

**From: Nickayxo 3:32pm**

_How about a __**half pint**__ of mint chocolate chip?_

**To: Nickayxo 4:00pm**

_B-I-N-G-O and half pint was her name-o!_

**From: Nickayxo 4:01pm**

_Take a ride on the man hands express all the way to munchkin land!_

**From: Nickayxo 4:01pm**

_Do you think the wizard will send her home to the other seven dwarfs?_

I burst out laughing. What the hell?! First off how did she know who I was talking about? Second, she's been hanging out with me way too much. She was pretty much my only true friend and I think that's because we were the same, except in two different bodies…if that makes sense?

**To: Nickayxo 4:03pm**

_O-M-G Nickay, what the hell am I going to do with you?_

Finally when arrived home I went into my room and began getting ready for work. I changed into my black dress pants and a white button up dress shirt. I carefully pinned my gold and black name tag on the right side of my shirt. I worked at this place called Breadstix. My friends and I came across the restaurant one afternoon when we had the munchies, come to find out my friend Nickayla was a hostess there.

When my dad left us, my mom was having trouble paying the bills so I decided to help out by getting a job. I may have come from the wrong side of the tracks, but I know how to work hard to get things accomplished. That's the only thing my dead beat dad taught me: to work for what you want in life because the reward is worth it. Nickayla put in a good word for me to her boss and a week later I was working as a dish washer. I managed to work my way up the ladder and now I'm the assistant manager and a bartender/waitress. Nickayla and I got even closer than we were before.

I really hate working with people and the customers but I know how to fake it, yes people, I don't just fake it in bed… I learned how to pretend to be nice to bitchy customers and my co-workers. Once I was ready I made my way out to my car. I would have drove that to school but there is some lame ass rule that you need a parking permit? What the actual fuck?

I got to work about twenty minutes later and went into the break room.

"Hey Nickay." I said tossing my bag in my locker.

"Rachel fucking Berry?" She was standing next to me now, leaning against the locker.

"Get this, that bitch has a boyfriend. I mean, it's not like he's gorgeous but the fact that she has a boyfriend is mind blowing to me." I grabbed my brush, running it through my hair.

"No way! Damn, I can't even get a boyfriend…and I'm hot." Nickayla joked.

"Oh please, we all know you are a dyke." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of, are you and Audrey dating yet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no, I told you that would never happen. I mean yeah she was a good fuck but I don't feel anything around her except super horny." I shrugged then laughed.

"Hmm who is the girl that will actually tame Santana Lopez?" The other Latina looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"No one." I replied simply shutting my locker, walking toward the computer to clock in.

"Let the night of hell begin." Nickayla smirked at me clocking in right after me.

The dinner rush didn't start until about five thirty, which brought in all the regulars who drank at the bar.

"Hi Isaiah." I gave him the fakest smile I could possibly give filling his cup with beer from the draft.

"Santana, you're looking amazing as usual." The tall, overweight man looked me up and down before sending me a smile.

"I'm in the same outfit every time you come here." I joked turning around rolling my eyes.

"Santana." The manager came out from the back door. "I'll take over here - I need you to take table fourteen."

Part of me mentally thanked him for freeing me from Isaiah's greedy eyes, but the other part of me was pissed at him for being too lazy to take the table himself. "Sure Sam." I nodded to him and disappeared into the back.

I made my way out to the front and put on my apron, going towards table fourteen. "Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me." I huffed and rolled my eyes. There was Quinn, Brittany, some other cheerios, and….Puck? What the hell? I didn't know they hung out!

I cleared my throat and slowly walked over to them. "Hi welcome to Breadstix my name is Santana, I'll be your server this evening, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Lopez!" Puck cheered.

"Oh no way…I told you this place was bad news." Quinn mumbled.

"Sanny!" Brittany said happily.

"Hi, nice to see you all." I gritted my teeth holding back the words I really wanted to say. Which would be directed to everyone except Brittany and Puck.

"How you feeling? You were pretty messed up earlier." Puck half whispered.

"I'm feeling wonderful, now are you going to order drinks or do you need a few minutes?"

"Can I have a rootbeer?!" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Sure Britts." I smiled at her; at least I didn't have to fake around her.

"I'll have water, don't spit in it." Quinn smirked.

"Didn't even think of that until now. Thanks." I chuckled and looked at Puck.

"I'll have a beer." He grinned.

"I.D. please." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He opened his wallet and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully.

"Listen Puck, I know we are friends and all, but I can't serve to you. This is obviously fake." I handed the I.D. back to him.

"How did you know?" He pouted.

"You are talking to the girl who has about five different ones. I know a fake I.D. when I see one. Besides you are in one of my classes, in high school." I pointed out.

"Fine, I'll just have a sprite." He was definitely disappointed.

"If I could keep my job and give you a beer I would." I patted his shoulder then took the rest of the drink orders.

Once I got them all I carefully brought them back to the table placing the correct drinks in front of everyone. "Are you all set to order?"

"I'll take a salad. Coach Sue would kill me if I got anything but." Quinn said.

"Watching your figure _Lucy Caboosey_?" I joked. So there was a story behind that nickname, let me explain: Lucy Quinn Fabray, an overweight nerd with zits, transformed into 'beautiful' annoying head cheerleader. I know this is a total invasion of privacy but I read her diary and got the bitch back for outing me to her father after she caught me making out with Audrey in the bathroom at a Fabray family barbeque. He wasn't pleased but my mom said that if he didn't accept me, she wouldn't be with him. He loves her enough to accept me and has been kissing my ass ever since, especially since we moved in with him.

"Santana I swear to everything good in life that if you ever call me that again, you will get a different slushie tossed in your face for the rest of your life - at home or at school." Her face was red so I know she was pissed.

"No you won't." Brittany interjected. "I don't care what she says to you, giving Santana a slushie facial is off limits."

I couldn't help but smile at the blonde coming to my defense. She was full of surprises, one minute she was ditzy and silly, the next she was hitting off of a bong monster-like, and the next she was sticking up for me. Many layers of Brittany that I think I could actually enjoy.

"Who are you to tell me, _your captain,_ what's off limits?" Quinn scoffed.

"Because Santana is my friend and you promised me my friends were off the slushie list." Brittany raised an eyebrow challenging her.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Quinn stood up out of her chair making it fall backwards on the floor with a thud. She made sure her exit was dramatic. The Cheerio's followed her out except for one. I ignored the commotion behind me from the other tables and just smiled like a geek at Brittany. No one has ever stuck up for me like that before, granted I didn't really need it…but it's nice to know someone has my back.

"You just started a huge war Peirce. She is _not _happy." Puck shook his head.

"Whatever go make sure your girlfriend is okay, I'm done letting her walk all over people." Brittany said coldly.

WAIT, GIRLFRIEND? Puck and Quinn? Together? What?

* * *

**Reviews: love or hate?! Suggestions? Suspicions on future chapters? I'm up for anything!**

**Did anyone catch my shout out to Naya's real sister: Nickayla? If you didn't before you know now!**

**I'd just like to mention I own the character of Audrey Rivera and Nickayla Gonzalez (more original characters to come.)**

**Until next time my followers and readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: King of Thieves

**I'd just like to point out that if you can't handle reading: partying (drugs and alcohol) or sex this fanfic is not for you. It has an M rating for a reason and that is the reason. If you can't then I suggest you find a rated T or lower story because most rated M stories have one or the other, or both. Just saying.**

* * *

**Notes:** I apologize for the long wait. I had really bad writers block.

Thanks so much for your support; I didn't think this story would have so much by just posting a few chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

* * *

"Wait, hold up! Girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's not my girlfriend." Puck got out of his chair "I'll get her to come back don't worry Brittany." With that he was out the door.

"You didn't need to stick up for me." I smiled sweetly, a smile was returned in my direction. "But thank you."

"Don't mention it." There was something about the way that her blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at me. Or the way her small dimples show when she is smiling…I don't know what it is about her but she's just so different.

My eyes kept contact with blue, almost like we were having our own private conversation.

"Did you get my salad?" Quinn barked as she sat down in Puck's old chair across from Brittany. I rolled my eyes at her interruption.

"Sorry _Lucy_, Brittany and I were discussing Cheerio tryouts." I lied. I just saw the damn posters plastered everywhere in the damn school. It made me sick. It was like an advertisement for sluts-r-us or some ridiculous cheesy cheerleader porno.

"Oh please tell me you weren't actually thinking about trying out?! You wouldn't be able to last a day. Besides there is no possible way you could do what we do." Quinn scoffed.

"You're right _thunder thighs_, I'd do it better." I smirked at the head cheerio.

"Put your money where your mouth is Lopez." She was now standing up leaning towards me with one hand on the table.

"No Santana, don't put money where your mouth is it's dirty. You'll get sick." Brittany sighed.

"It's a figure of speech Britts." I calmed her then turned back to Quinn. "What kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"Simple, you don't make the team you get slushied for the rest of the year."

"Quinn…" I watched as blue eyes met hazel ones.

"Brittany." I placed my hand on her shoulder giving her a silent _it's okay_. "If I do make the team?"

"Not likely…" she smirked and raised her eyebrow at me. "If you do make it by some sort of miracle, I'll..."

"You'll kiss Rachel Berry and I get to slushie _you _once." I said as soon as the thought came to mind. I heard gasps around the table and a chuckle from Brittany and Puck.

"Do you want me to get herpes?" Quinn plopped in her seat. I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Oh please, that hobbit doesn't have an STD. She has as much sex appeal as roadkill." I did my signature eye roll and I heard muffled laughter coming from the table. I knew immediately that Quinn's bimbos were laughing. Quinn herself bit her lip trying to suppress her giggle but I knew it was there.

"Fine, deal." She stuck out her hand, I met it with mine and we shook on it.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" I looked in the direction of the voice. It belonged to Holly, the owner of the Breadstix. "You have to go warm up, I got this. You are on in ten."

"Hey Holly." I smiled at her and nodded. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun, she was in black dress pants and a black shirt her gold nametag in the same place as mine. "I'll try not to start a sex riot tonight." I winked at her and she shook her head.

"If I had an ass like yours I'd be flaunting it too." She winked back at me and I nudged her arm. "Get going before I decided to take your place."

"You wouldn't dare!" I joked playfully.

"I would…" She warned just as playfully as I was being.

"Wait, warm up?" I heard Quinn mutter to Holly. I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation because I was already walking away. I went into the staff room and began warming up my vocal cords. I went through the songs I was singing a few times as I changed into my favorite red dress that fit every inch of my body perfectly.

* * *

"Santana we are ready for you." Cassie said softly. She was our event planner, stage manager, and DJ for special events. She was actually someone I could tolerate. She wasn't really my friend but I did talk to her occasionally.

"Okay thanks Cassie." I didn't bother asking if my music was ready because I knew Cassie was on top of that and everything was perfect.

I walked down the hallway to the back of the small stage that was in the corner of the restaurant. After going up the small set of stairs I sat in the stool that was center stage behind the curtain. I don't normally get stage fright, but I could feel the butterflies darting around my stomach like they were fighting. It could be the fact that this is the first time that I'm singing a song that has such intense meaning to me or maybe it's because of all the cheerios that are here with Britts and Puck. _Wait no Santana_, you are fearless. _Hold up, Brittany is here and she's going to hear me sing?!_ My heart began pounding and I swear I started to sweat.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen. You've chosen a very good night to come hang with us at Breadstix. We have none other than Miss Santana Lopez performing!" I heard the sound of applause and cheers which calmed me a little. This wasn't the first time I was performing here so I knew a lot of the same people come to see me sing on Thursdays.

This was the best part about working at Breadstix, sure it was a nice restaurant but we offered different entertainment every night and it allowed people to keep busy while waiting for their meals. Plus the owner Holly allowed me to express myself in anyway with no limits as long as I wasn't using words like _fuck _and _pussy. _Everyone that usually came in here knew about my sexuality, so changing the words to songs wasn't a huge deal.

The curtain opened and I couldn't hide the smile plastered on my face. "How is everyone doing tonight?"

I heard hoots and hollers from the small crowd and it was enough to get my adrenaline pumping.

"I'm going to start things off slow this week if you don't mind." I nodded to Cassie who started the music for me.

"_Coming home, the locks broken_

_And the doors wide open_

_It's all gone, it's all gone now_

_I look around, it's just white walls_

_Listen now to the echoes_

_It's all gone, it's all gone now_

_Ever since you broke into me_

_Ever since you left with the key_

_I can't open up for anyone anymore anymore." _I was singing pitch perfect but I had trouble holding myself together. I knew I had to sing it for myself. I knew I had to sing it because _she _would hear it.

"_You took the sun, the moon, and the stars_

_Now I'm walking all alone in the dark_

_You stole my heart, you stole my heart_

_Give it back to me_

_All the love that we made here is gone_

_I'm living in an empty house of cards_

_You stole my heart, you stole my heart_

_Give it back to me_

_King of thieves, king of thieves_

_You're the king of thieves,_

_The king of, the king of" _I met the eyes I was searching for and instantly I felt calmer as I sang. The pair of blue eyes always seemed to calm me which kept me from punching Quinn a few times. I put every ounce of passion and pain into the rest of the song.

"_Inside I'm hollow_

_'Cause you carved my heart out_

_It's all gone, it's all gone now_

_'Cause you dealt a cold hand_

_I'm stripped into nothing_

_Take it all, take it all_

_Yeah yeah_

_'Cause ever since you broke into me_

_Ever since you left with the key_

_I can't open up for anyone anymore anymore" _I hadn't realized that I was crying until the second chorus. Like any true performer I had to push through it. I never felt so vulnerable and open to a bunch of people. It's not something that I usually did but I knew that _she _was coming tonight. I finished the song with pride and sat back down on the stool that I didn't even realize I got out off. I heard Brittany screaming for me and that's when I looked up noticing I had a standing ovation. With the exception of Quinn and the person I was singing to.

I finished my set with the songs _Disaster, Edge of Glory, _and _Wide Awake_.

* * *

By the time I made it back to the staff room, I was emotionally drained. I quickly changed back into my work clothes and grabbed my belongings from my locker.

"Vanessa was not happy." Nickayla approached my right side.

I shrugged in response. "She deserved it."

"I never said she didn't deserve it. I just don't understand why she still comes back here every week to see you perform when you brok-"

"Stop it Nickayla." I huffed. "I don't need a reminder of past events. Most of my song choices were me getting the closure from her. Now will you please shut your piehole and go suck on Sam's trouty mouth or something because I really don't want to hear about _her._" I never usually snapped at Nickayla but this entire day was emotional enough for me, I didn't need the reminder.

"Sorry." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I mentally slapped her for her stupidity.

"Fine." Was all I said.

"So who's the blonde you were having eye sex with?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "You know the one in that cheerleading uniform."

"I wasn't having eye sex." I rolled my eyes at her. "She's one of Quinn's friends."

"That you are totally crushing on!"

"Oh please, I've known her for like two days and we barely even talked in that time frame." I shut my locker putting the strap of my purse over my shoulder and then I quickly clocked out.

"Well rumor has it she's waiting for you." Nickayla smiled and nudged my arm. I must have smiled or something because she was grinning like the Grinch. "You so want her." She teased. "I haven't seen you smile or laugh this much since Vanessa."

My mood did a 180 turn after that comment. I went from being able to move past the first comment about Vanessa to wanting to strangle Nickayla until she turned purple - I glared at my friend who was looking down at her feet.

"Santana, I'm so sor-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Save it." With that I made my way down the hall.

When I was almost to the front door I noticed my favorite blonde sitting alone at the table. I frowned because she looked lonely so I walked over. "Did Quinn ditch you again?"

Blue met brown when she looked up, she smiled. "No, I told her to go. I wanted to wait for you."

"Why?" I asked. I don't understand why this girl liked being around me so damn much.

"Because I thought you were awesome up there." She replied shyly. "You looked great."

"Yeah thanks." I really wanted to say something sarcastic like _I know I'm fucking amazing _but for whatever reason I had my filter on. "So can I give you a ride home?"

"Really?!" She hopped up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Calm down crazy. You act like you just won the lottery." I laughed, she did too. I began heading for the door, I knew she was right behind me because I could feel her eyes on me.

* * *

"Oh just fucking wonderful." I muttered to myself. When we reached my car, a pale skinned girl with jet black hair was looking at me with those big gemstone green eyes I once loved so much. She was leaning against my red Chevy Cobalt. "To what do I owe this displeasure?" I took a step closer to Brittany hoping that Vanessa would get the complete wrong idea and think that Brittany and I were dating.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for making me look a complete bitch." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem." I began mumbling in Spanish. I led Brittany to the passenger's side door and let her in. "Stay here okay I'll take care of it." I said loud enough for just her to hear. I shut the door knowing this was about to get ugly, so I began walking back toward the back of Breadstix knowing Vanessa would follow.

"What the hell is your deal Santana. You left me remember?" Vanessa grabbed my arm and I quickly turned removing my arm from her grip. "I don't even know why you left. Then you go up there and sing that stupid song?"

"I know about you and Ronnie." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. She didn't even deserve an explanation on why I left.

"What about me and Ronnie?" She was playing dumb and I could easily read her face.

"That you fucked her when you were with me." I clenched my jaw. "There is your fucking explanation you stupid slut." I began walking towards the car, when I was just a few feet away from her turned looking back at Vanessa who looked dumbfounded that I found out. "Oh by the way, you might want to ask Audrey about what a best friend she's been to you." With that I made it to my car and got in the driver's side, buckling my seat belt putting my car in drive.

A comfortable silence filled the car as I drove but I knew Brittany wanted to ask questions. I wasn't going to bring it up and I wasn't sure if she was either.

"Santana, are you okay? You're shaking." I looked down at my hands. I didn't even realize that I was.

"Yeah I'm fine Britts." I smiled and she relaxed.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who was that?" Great how do I explain something to her without having to tell her the entire story?

"Just an old friend."

"She seems mean." The blonde next to me frowned.

"She is." I shrugged.

A comfortable silence between Britt and I filled the car once again. All I heard was the radio which was low in the background.

Brittany was again the first to break the silence. "Do you remember yesterday when we were talking and I brought up that boy Dave?"

"Yeah you're boyfriend or something right?" I replied turning on my left blinker waiting to turn.

"heistheonethatslushiedyou." Her voice was so quick and breathless that I barely caught what she said.

"Oh…" I paused trying to make sense of the situation. I glanced over at Brittany who looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, I'm not mad. It's not your fault he's a douchebag. Personally I think you could do better."

"Santana, I broke up with Dave after he slushied you." She confessed looking over at me.

"Why did you do that?" I was kind of shocked. Did she break up with him because he slushied me or…?

She just shrugged at me, and then looked out the window.

"Britt." I knew she wanted to say something.

"Well, first because he does everything that Quinn tells him too and because he's gay." She mumbled.

"I knew it!" I squealed.

"You did?" She looked at me confused.

I snorted. "I'm a dyke, I have gaydar."

"You know when it's going to rain?!"

"What?" It was my turn to be confused.

"I thought only the weather guy had a gaydar…" She scrunched her nose in the cutest way. I almost forgot what we were talking about.

"Oh you mean the Doppler radar." I smirked. "No Britt. Gaydar means like, I know when a person is gay or lesbian by just looking at them."

Her lips made an O shape and she stiffened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." However I was going to threaten that Dave kid…that is a piece of juicy information. The confirmation of what I already knew. _Score_.

"So are you okay with all of that Britt?" I felt like a bitch because I wasn't sensitive towards her situation before.

"I knew he was gay, I just didn't want to believe it."

We made small talk the rest of the way - several wrong turns later (thanks to Brittany getting her left and right confused) we pulled into the Pierce's driveway.

"Santana can I ask you something?" Brittany looked at me, her eyes were glued on mine, it made me squirm.

"Uh…sure." I spat out after a few seconds of silence.

"Is this a date?"

"What?" Her words caught me completely off guard, was she serious?

"Yeah I mean, we were at the restaurant and then you drove me home. Holly said that only my meal was paid for and I could have anything I wanted on the menu. She said you were paying for it. You kept looking at me when you were performing…"

"Britt if that was a date it was a shitty one because one I wasn't even there with you I was on stage and two I wouldn't bring you to my work place for a date. That's not how Santana Isabella Lopez rolls."

"Well I hope I could find out what a real date with Santana Isabella Lopez is like." She smiled at me and I couldn't tell her the truth. Something about those eyes…

"Maybe." I shrugged and left it at that. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

By the time I made it home, I was drained. It was well after midnight. Brittany's words were echoing through my head on repeat. Why did Holly do that? Why did Brittany think that tonight was a date? I would probably beat the shit out of myself if I called that a date. A girl like Brittany doesn't deserve a shitty first date, she deserves to be wowed. Wait, _why am I thinking this? It's not like I'm going to go on a date with her._ Dating leads to messy, messy things…

My last thoughts before falling asleep were what it would be like to take Brittany on a date.

* * *

"Mija, what are you still doing home?" My mother's voice was soft and gentle almost like she was worried about me.

"Wike tame iys ir?"

"Ten."

"Shit!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry Mami, I didn't sleep well last night." Usually I'd come up with a lie to get out of going to school for the day, like I didn't feel good or that my alarm didn't go off.

"Quinn didn't come in here and wake you?"

"I guess not, I'd hear that annoying high pitched squeak anywhere."

"Santanita Isabella." She warned.

"Pido disculpas Mami." (I apologize) I sighed in defeat.

"por favor intente con ella Santana, for me." (please try with her) She sat on the edge of my bed, her curls long past her shoulders.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Mija what has gotten into you lately? I haven't seen this side of you since…."

"Since what Mami? Since after dad left? I know exactly what you are going to say. So don't. I'm tired of this house, I'm sick of Quinn and her bossy ass attitude and I'm sick of your fiancée kissing my ass for you because he doesn't like the fact that I'm a lesbian." Somehow I was up on my feet pacing around my room. I don't even remember getting up from my bed. I was livid and I couldn't even tell anyone why I was so angry, because I truly didn't know why I was to begin with.

"No uses ese tono conmigo."(Do not use that tone with me.) She gave me that motherly look that made my insides cringe. "I wasn't going to say since your father mija." Her tone softened and she grabbed my hand. "Santanita, please listen." I sighed sitting down next to her knowing she was going to make me listen even if I didn't want to.

"I understand that a lot of people have left your life. Your father, your brother, your abuela, Vanessa…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't let new people in. Russell and Quinn opened their home to us and Russell has made me very happy." She squeezed my hand. I didn't dare look at her because I knew she was crying. "You need to allow yourself to be happy too mija. You deserve the best life and I've tried my hardest to do what I can to give it to you but it's so hard when I don't know how to fix what is broken inside."

I knew my voice wouldn't make out coherent words, so I did the one thing I could to show my mother I heard everything she said. I hugged her. I held onto her like she was my lifeline. She _is_ my lifeline. I need to pull my frickin' act together, at least for her.

* * *

**Songs: **_**King Of Thieves**_** – Christina Grimmie, **_**Disaster**_** – Jojo, **_**Edge of Glory**_** – Lady Gaga, and **_**Wide Awake**_** – Katy Perry**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others mainly because of how I'm starting the next one.**

**Any thoughts on Vanessa? Do you think there is more to that story than Santana lead on? Hmm.**

**Should I do a chapter of Brittany's POV or do you like not knowing what's going through her head? Let me know! **

**P.S. Thanks for the love - it puts a smile on my face each time I get some. (: **


	4. Chapter 4: The Climb

**Notes:** Shout out to **chev17j** for continuing support and sweet messages!

Just a note, the two lines separator means that its a flashback.

Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

* * *

Thank goodness for my mom, I got to school just before the bell rang for lunch with a note excusing me for all my morning classes because I had "_a doctor's appointment_." As I left the office after giving my note to the secretary I heard my name being called, I turned and saw Puck running to catch up to me.

"What did you do to end up in Figgins' office?" He smirked at me.

"Oh you know, the usual." I shrugged "I told Berry to shave her mustache and get rid of her extremely large shnoz that makes toucan Sam's beak look small." I couldn't help but chuckle at myself.

"I beg your pardon! I will have you know that I love my nose and just because you have insecurities doesn't mean it is okay to pick on other people." A very angry Rachel appeared in front of me.

"Uh I'm sorry what? I got distracted by that outfit you are wearing. You dress like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish." I heard Puck laughing next to me.

"And to think I was going to ask you to join glee club." She barked and stomped off.

"Why would she ask me to be in a club?" I said out loud as more of a statement rather than a question.

Puck and I began our journey down the hallway, making small talk.

"Santana, you can shake your goodies for me any time you want!" A tall boy with a mullet in a hockey jersey shimmed at me as he walked by.

"Sorry you have the wrong equipment." I smirked at him. "I like the v, not the p."

I ignored the few other perverted remarks as Puck and I got closer to the café. "What is going on?" There was a large crowd of people standing outside the door to the cafeteria; I slowly pushed my way through. What I heard was my world crashing down around me. _No. This can't be happening!_

I stood frozen in front of a large projector screen watching my performance from last night, the one where I was crying_. No. Fuck_. I ran over to the laptop that was hooked up to the projector and popped open the CD slot, snatching the DVD from it.

"Ferret head, do you know who did this?!" I grabbed him by his shirt, I didn't mean to call him a name but I was angry. _Okay yes I did_, I always wanted to call him that. He was silent which only confirmed my suspicions. "Quinn." I mumbled and headed straight to the Cheerio's locker room.

I flung open the door and shouted "Where is she?" I walked down the aisle passing a few half naked cheerio's - had it been any other time, I would have stopped to check them out but I was focused on finding the stupid bitch I would soon be calling my step sister. When I finally spotted her, I marched straight over to her chucking the DVD at her gripping her shirt, I had a fist full of her cheerleading top in my hands, I swung her around and slammed her against the locker, holding her there. My knuckles instantly turned white from squeezing her shirt so hard.

"What the fuck?" She struggled to break free of my death grip. The wind was knocked out of her for a second, I could tell from the look on her face.

"Santana let go!" Brittany cried grabbing my shoulders.

"Why the fuck did you do that to me? Because I pick on you and give you tough love? Well guess what regardless of how much I hate you, I would never humiliate you the way you just did to me. I honestly can't believe you'd stoop so low." I shouted just inches away from her face. My whole body was trembling and I wanted to punch something or someone but I had to control my impulses because if I punched her, I'd be kicked out of the house.

"What are you talking about Santana? I didn't do anything! Please let me go!" She squirmed more and grabbed at my hands trying to break free of my hold.

"Oh really Lucy?" I shoved her against the locker one last time then picked up the DVD. "Then what is this?!"

"I have no idea Santana." She looked at me, her hazel eyes welling up with tears. "It looks like a CD? Who even uses those anymore?"

Maybe just _maybe_ she was telling the truth. I wasn't sure what to believe. All I know is that I wanted to punch someone in the face for doing that. I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't the performance that happened to make me cry. It's one thing if it's live but someone purposely did this to embarrass me. Which, they _will_ pay for. _Whoever it was_. I intend on finding out.

"Consider yourself lucky for right now thunder thighs, if I find out this was you I promise that I will get you back ten times harder and you will never see it coming." With that I marched right back out of the locker room.

* * *

Puck and I decided to hang out by the bleachers watching Cheerio's practice. It wasn't my ideal lunch period but considering I'd be trying out next week, I didn't object. I needed to see what these 'die hard' Cheerios were all about. When we arrived all the girls were sitting in a circle, Brittany and Quinn in the middle leading stretches. I got distracted by Brittany for a moment, her long legs in a full split. She grabbed one of her legs and pulled herself down until her nose hit her leg. I bet she'd so _wonders _in bed.

"You call that stretching?!" I snapped out of my thoughts as a tall man appeared in a red track suit with white stripes running down the side of his arms and legs. I couldn't see anything other than the back of his head since his back was toward me but I did notice his dirty blonde short hair was in a shaggy hairdo. "I want to hear you whimpering in pain! If I don't hear you, you're obviously not stretching properly."

"Who is the guy with the stick up his ass?" I asked Puck taking a drag from my cigarette.

At first, Puck just laughed at me in return. But when he saw I was being serious he responded. "_She_ is the coach, Sue Sylvester also known as bitch from hell."

"So, she's like Quinn then?" I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Quinn is a saint compared to Sylvester." Puck took a hit of his cigarette shrugging. I turned my attention back to the practice.

"Ladies get your crap together! My 70 year-old yoga instructor looks more appealing in a bra than all of you right now!" Sylvester yelled into her megaphone.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Is she always like this?"

Puck just nodded; at least watching her yell at the girls on the team kept me entertained.

After relocating to the top bleacher we sat down. "Santana can I ask you something?"

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeeeee ." I dragged out the word longer than I meant to. I was sick of people asking me questions.

"Who were you singing to last night?" He genuinely seemed to care. He seemed like an okay guy, so I guess I could tell him a little bit without opening up too much.

"An ex." I cleared my throat. "Vanessa."

"What's her last name?"

"Ashford." _I don't see why it matters?_

He nodded a few times as if I was confirming what he thought. "I'm sorry for what she did to you." He looked at me, his face blank of any expression but his eyes showed sincerity. "You should know that it wasn't Quinn who did that with the DVD. It was Vanessa. I'm sorry Santana, had I known what she was up to I wouldn't have gave the disc to that nerd Jacob." He took a deep breath. "I don't normally do the apology thing but I care about Quinn and you are her family so I should have been looking out for you. I just didn't ask questions."

"How do you know Vanessa?" Apart from the rest of the news I was digesting I was curious as to how they know each other.

"I…" The bell sounded and Puck began getting up. "I have to go." He was down the bleachers before I could even stop him from going.

This was going to be a long afternoon. When I realized I had to apologize to Quinn, I knew it would be even longer.

* * *

**June 2011**

"Oh Santana!" Vanessa sang as she approached me from the end of the hall. I smiled sweetly in her direction. I was happy to see her.

Vanessa and I met last year (2010) when her family moved here from California since her dad got a job transfer. They moved into the house next door to me and my mom. It was an instant connection; we were friends on the spot.

Her jet black hair flowed down each side of her face, perfectly shaping around it. Her big green eyes seemed to be glowing and her scent was intoxicating. I could literally smell her coconut shampoo and matching body wash from a mile away. Surely I shouldn't be so hooked on the way my best friend's hips swayed when she walked or the way her dimples show even when she's not smiling.

"So I was thinking after cheerleading practice, the four of us could go and you know, do our thing…" She was smiling now, her dimples showing even more than they were a few seconds ago.

_Ugh focus Santana._

"Sounds like a plan to me." I winked at her, something her and I always did.

"Santana did you hear about Rachel transferring?" Nickayla appeared on one side of Vanessa and Audrey on the other, interrupting the eye contact Vanessa and I had been holding for quite some time.

"I heard she hid three grams of cocaine in that nose of hers!" Audrey added.

"Audrey that's silly! We all know it was four grams." Vanessa smirked.

"Oh please, It's because Rachel's dads found her birth mother and asked her for a refund." I shrugged.

"Oh my god!" Nickayla whipped out her phone and began texting everyone she knew.

I just rolled my eyes, mentally laughing hysterically because people believe anything and everything I say. I guess that's one of the perks of being top bitch at Lima Heights Adjacent High School. Either, everyone worships you or runs the other way when they see you coming. I liked it that way.

The four of us made our journey down the hallway, Audrey all the way to the left, Vanessa next to her, then myself, and Nickayla all the way to the right. People cleared the hallway as we made our way down it.

"Move." I said sharply to a freshman boy, who obviously didn't get the memo about clearing the hallway. He stood in our way so I grew impatient; I shoved him to the side just hard enough to get my point across. Vanessa stopped and got in his face.

"Listen here, whenever you see that sexy Latina walking down the hallway…" she pointed to me. "You move your skinny little white ass out of the way, got it?" He nodded frantically and she smirked. "Good."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was always there for me, making sure that no one got in my way or messed with me. It's not that I needed it at all but I guess it's because I stopped her from getting tossed in the dumpster her first day, so she figured she owed me. Ever since that day, I had a best friend and someone that I could hook up with for fun.

The rest of the school day was pretty lame, not much was done since the teachers don't really give a shit about the curriculum and only care about trying not to get killed by the gang members that were in the school.

Cheerleading started off amazing as usual, we were killing our routines hitting every motion and stunt perfectly. Nickayla was my back spot, Audrey and Vanessa were my bases - I didn't trust anyone else holding me up, and my scorpion was looking rather perfect.

"Alright let's run it one more time!" Coach Mendez called from the bleachers.

We all got in our positions, me being point directly in the front. The music started and I did a few motions before jumping backwards tucking my legs in doing a complete flip in the air, my feet hitting the mat in perfect timing. After another eight count of motions went by, I took a few steps forward, turning my back to where my coach was sitting taking a deep breath. I bolted from my spot throwing my body into a round off cartwheel, as soon as I landed I used all my leg muscles to throw myself in a back handspring then directly into another back tuck, this time landing laying down in my stunt groups arms. I quickly found Nickayla's hands and they tossed me again, except this time I hit a handstand for a split second over Nickayla who was still holding my hands, as gravity took over and I started falling, my feet made contact with Vanessa and Audrey's hands. They tossed me again this time I spun my way over Nickay, once I was safely over in their hands once more, I rolled forward landing on the floor.

As we got ready for our actual stunt, we all clapped and as we did I took my spot just in front of Nickayla, she bent down grabbing my ankle and my butt to help push me up, as they pushed up I brought my arms in tight to my body and spun in Vanessa's hand, Audrey finding the bottom of the same foot Vanessa was holding and sandwiched my foot by placing her other hand over the top of my cheer shoe. I hit my extension by grabbing the ankle that was free bringing it up towards the side of my head.

The rest of the routine went smoothly - we finished with a dance and then when the explosion sound effect rang through the speakers we were all in our ending poses.

"Good ladies!" I heard coach call out. "Hit the showers."

The four of us ended up leaving the school around five o'clock, making it to my red cobalt. Vanessa sat in the passenger's side and Nickayla and Audrey filled the backseat.

"Where to first?" I asked as I started the car.

"Victoria's Secret. I need some new panties." Vanessa exclaimed in her cheery voice winking at me.

I gulped. It's like she did this on purpose knowing that I'd melt at the suggestion. "Okkkkayyyyyyyyyy." I sang.

The ride was quick - it manly consisted of loud singing and fake bickering. We entered the mall and went straight for VS, once inside we browsed for a while.

When Vanessa nodded to me I knew it was go time. I went into the back asking for a dressing room, I had a handful of PINK products in my arms - a few pair of panties and a couple small bottles of perfume hidden in my purse. I snuck them in when no one was looking. Vanessa did the same and got into the dressing room next to me. She set her bag down right next to the half wall, I bent down and grabbed the three pairs of panties (had it been the right time I probably would have examined her picks a little more because she always picks the sexiest underwear) from the bag and reached in mine grabbing the foil I keep hidden in the back pocket of it. I wrapped it around the sensor and set it back in her bag. I did the same to the rest and once I was done I grabbed everything and walked out of the dressing room. I knew my sizes so I didn't need to try anything on - I grabbed the cheapest thing and handed the rest to the girl. "Thanks so much." I put on the fakest smile and walked past her getting in line. The adrenaline was flying through my veins and I tried not to be visibly nervous. Audrey, Nickayla, and Vanessa joined me a few minutes later; we made small talk as the line inched forward.

After making my one purchase I waited for the rest of the girls and then we all walked out at once. I made a sigh of relief when we all made it through without the buzzer going off. We went straight for the car, getting in we carefully unwrapped all of the sensors and I replaced the foil in my bag. Audrey did the same with her and Nickayla's picks. We did the process with a few different stores: Hollister, American Eagle, and Wet Seal.

"Ladies, we've become pros at this." Audrey cooed from the backseat after we got back from our last trip.

"I agree, especially Santana. I've trained her well." She reached over moving my bangs from my face. My heart felt like it jumped to my throat, I could hear the pounding in my ears. I hope no one else heard my heart thumping rapidly.

"How much did you get Santana?" Audrey asked looking through her purse.

I grabbed my purse tossing it in the back. "I don't know, not much."

"OH MY GOD! Are you kidding me? You've got double of what I picked out." Nickayla laughed going through the various makeup and perfumes I lifted.

"Holy shit, is your purse a magnate?" Audrey and Nickayla were too busy discussing what I got they didn't notice Vanessa leaning towards me.

"I can't wait to see your new panties." Vanessa walked her fingers slowly up the inside of my thigh. I squeezed my legs together tightly trying to hide the fact that what she said alone soaked the ones I was wearing. I cleared my throat and she sat back in the seat with a smirk.

I dropped off Audrey then Nickayla and pulled into my driveway a few moments later. I looked over at Vanessa who was smiling at me. "Do you want to come in?"

"Wanky." She replied. I smirked at her using my word. She was biting her lip which was an extremely sexy sight.

"No? How about I just make you cum then?" I grabbed the back of her neck roughly - her tongue immediately passing through my lips as soon as they mine met hers, not bothering to wait for access. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I came out on top. She let out a throaty groan as I took over dominance. We adjusted our bodies - her back was against the door, legs were across the entire front seat. My body was over hers, I was using my hand as support which was located on the floor in front of the seat. I quickly slid my free hand down her side, stopping at her thigh. I gave it a tight squeeze, before cupping her center. She held her breath, letting it out a few seconds later - exhaling loudly. I smirked sliding one of my fingers down the lining of her spanks. I hooked my finger in the material moving it to the side. "Nothing on under these? Hmm you naughty little bitch." Without warning I shoved my finger deep inside, her walls clenching around my finger. I fucked her so many times I didn't even need a guide to figure out where her entrance was located. I felt her clawing at my back, which caused me to jam another finger in the tight fit.

"Oh fuck Santana." She moaned, grabbing my pony, tugging it. "Right there."

My thumb was rubbing circles against her swollen nub, while my fingers explored inside her searching for that one spot.

"AHHH." She bucked her hips upward which automatically told me I found the spot she wanted me to hit most. I pulled my fingers all the way out, sliding them into my mouth getting a taste of her.

"Why…did…you..stop?" She whined.

"Ahh needy needy. Be a good little slut and keep your mouth shut." I removed my fingers from my mouth, and then ran the same fingers down her hairline – her cheek – then her lips; I slowly parted them sliding my fingers inside her mouth. She moaned sucking them in all the way to the knuckles. It was my turn to moan, and I had to ignore the throbbing between my legs just from watching her suck on my fingers. She bit down slightly which snapped me out of my trance. I ripped off her spankies before finding her entrance again. Painfully slow, I slid two fingers in. Her hips bucked and her eyes filled with need. I could only see her face from the glow of the street light. Her eyes were the darkest and most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen. They sparkled, a way I only see when we are this close. Intimate. Searching for a way to get closer.

"Please Santana, I need you to fuck me." Her hips moved in a circular motion searching for any type of friction she could get. I smirked a devilish smirk.

"So fucking impatient…." I pulled out slowly. She thrusted her hips forward trying to get my fingers back inside her. "Ah..Ah..Ah. I'm in charge. Got it?" She nodded frantically practically begging me with her eyes to get her off. "What to do…one finger? Two? Three? All?" I teased her.

"SANTANA." She shouted.

"Do not take that tone with me." I barked slamming four of my fingers inside her. She whimpered and tugged on my ponytail. I began mumbling in Spanish, which I knew drove her crazy.

"So close." She began assaulting my neck - kissing, sucking, and biting. I let out a large breath I didn't realize I was holding. I worked my fingers in a steady quick pace. In and out. In and out. I made sure to hit the same spot every time and was rewarded with a moan.

"Oh fuck." She tilted her head back, her eyes squeezed tight. Her body began to tremble and that's when I felt it, more wetness. I moaned at the feeling. I could smell her arousal dripping from her pussy. "More!"

I didn't have to be told twice, I climbed in the backseat yanking her on top of the middle console – pulling her to the edge. I squeezed myself on the floor and basically ripped her legs apart. I paid no attention to the fact that she was bent over - her head was hitting the roof of the car. I didn't even care, I wasn't exactly comfortable either, and I needed to keep focus on the task: making her scream my name as she releases her sweet juices all over my face.

I drove my face right into her center, loving the smell and the feel of it. I dragged my tongue up and down her folds, licking and tasting every inch of her drenched pussy.

"Santana…." She moaned - her fingers knotted in my hair. She tugged hard on the strands and my god it was hot.

I flicked my tongue against her clit a few times receiving a moan of pleasure each time. I knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her second orgasm. I let out a breath then I sucked her clit into my mouth lifting her hips so I could get closer. My nose was pushed into her skin, my tongue working its magic against her. That last movement was all it took.

"OOHHH FUCK." She slapped my back and her head hit the roof of the car as she came undone. It was the sexiest and most amazing thing I laid my eyes on. The way her stomach muscles tightened, her body shaking into a complete mess, the smell of her juices radiating off her glistening twat – it was enough to make me cum. I slowly worked her down licking her completely clean. When she calmed down I slowly slid my body out from between the seats smiling at her.

"Did I tell you that you are awesome at that?" She smirked at me, running her fingers down my body.

"Every time it happens you do. It's okay I don't mind hearing it." I raised my eyebrow and returned the smile.

She turned to grab her spanks and I caught a glimpse of the clock on the dashboard. "Oh fuck! I'm late."

"What boys have you had sex with Santanita?" She chuckled looking at me. She knew she failed at her Spanish accent.

"No you idiot!" I gave her a playful slap on the shoulder. "I'm late for my curfew."

"You better get inside, when you do I'll be waiting at the window." She kissed my forehead grabbing her spanks putting them in her purse. "Just so you know, this isn't over. Be expecting a mind blowing orgasm sometime tomorrow." She slid back into the front seat grabbing her shopping bags. "I'll call you before bed?" I nodded in return.

I watched her go into her house which was right next to mine. I didn't move until I saw her bedroom light turn on. I grabbed all my things from the car and went straight to my room. I met Vanessa at the window and waved. She began pulling off her blue and white uniform in the most teasing way. I just watched in amazement.

* * *

I arrived home before Quinn which made me sigh in relief. At least I had a little while to think of a way to apologize without really having to apologize. I had the night off and I was glad because Puck had invited me to that party. I needed to get my mind of things. I had something to entertain me until then. Some boy named Jacob Israel kept pestering me this afternoon for an interview for his blog.

* * *

**About two hours ago:**

"Miss Santana Lopez, newly named sandbags and lady ta-ta any words on your exposal this afternoon?" Jacob shoved his microphone in my face. His eyes glued to my chest.

"My eyes are up here, Jew fro." I watched him as he shook his head and looked up at me. "Who are you?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Jacob Israel, the top notch blogger at this school. Better than Perez Hilton by a longshot." He moved the microphone back towards my mouth. "Any comments on the fact you were crying and drunk on numerous occasions on the DVD that Noah Puckerman gave me this morning?"

"I don't know what the critters living in that nest you call hair are telling you but you are going to get that camera off of me and that microphone out of my face before I go all Lima Heights and shove your equipment up your fucking ass." I slammed my locker and pushed past him.

* * *

I grabbed my laptop off the desk and searched his name on facebook. When I found him, I looked for the link to his website. Sure enough, the link was there. The first post was all about me. The movie being then number one viewed video. Fuck. There was a paragraph that I decided to read:

_Hello again WMHS! Today's top story: Santana Lopez. Not only is she Quinn Fabray's soon to be step sister, she is also a singer, dancer, and yes an infamous bitch. Rumor has it she got a boob job last year to try and keep an ex-girlfriend from Lima Heights Adjacent High School. What I would do to find out if those mountains of gold were real! Not only did I get my information from a reliable source, I also got some news from glee clubs shining star!_

_JBI: Miss Berry, how do you feel about Santana Lopez's arrival? I heard she used to attend the same school as you back in June 2011. _

_RB: As usual it would be against my nature to comment on such gossip, however I'd like to say I'm not very pleased. Not only did I have to suffer from her constant bullying, I also had to suffer from her non-stop horrific attitude towards my music. Come to find out, she is a singer herself! The whole situation is just absurd. I feel sorry for Quinn because she has to live with such a horrible person. _

_JBI: So you've seen the video that was delivered to me personally by __**thee **__Noah Puckerman?_

_RB: Obviously, who hasn't? I actually couldn't help but laugh at the clip of her pathetically drunk, which is by the way totally wrong to do because of being underage. She was dancing on the table in her bra and underwear when some person shook the table and screamed "earthquake" and she smacked her head against the chandelier. _

_JBI: That was my favorite part! Any last comments Miss Berry?_

_RB: Yes, I'd just like to say karma has finally caught up with Santana. Even though I wouldn't wish harm upon anyone, she needed a taste of her own medicine. _

_There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Scroll down to see the entire video._

I groaned and gritted my teeth. Who the hell do these people think they are? I'm Santanita Isabella Lopez and I'm fucking fabulous. They are all just jealous. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the fact that the clip of me drunk was added into the video. Who even recorded that? Then again, I barely remember half of that night. It was about a week after I found out Vanessa cheated on me…

Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a look at the video. It mainly consisted of embarrassing moments at parties, crying about the littlest of things. A few of my performances at breadstix and a few fights I got into. At least no one would mess with me.

Okay who was I kidding? My whole reputation is down the drain because of this stupid video. Not only can anyone from school see it, but anyone in the world can because of jewfro's stupid site. Ugh, I'm going to shave that fucking thing off of his head.

I didn't realize I was crying until a few tears hit my keyboard. How the hell did my life go from disastrous, to tolerable, to good, to amazing, and then back down the latter in less than a year? The only thing I fucking got out of this move was an annoying soon to be step sister and step father, and a kick in the ass by my ex? I think that I don't deserve a lot of good things in the world but I know I don't deserve this. My whole world crashed down around me and I'm buried at the bottom of the rubble.

"Santana?" A soft sweet voice came from the hallway.

"Go away." I said trying to control my sobbing. I slammed my laptop shut and crawled into bed hiding my face in the pillow.

I didn't know that Brittany came into my room until I felt her arms wrap around me and lift my head putting it on a pillow that she must have moved on her lap. At this point, I was already crying so I didn't bother forcing myself to stop. Surely my makeup was ruined and my eyes were red and puffy but I didn't care. All I wanted was to know that life does actually get better, that it's not just a place where people take what they can from you and leave. I needed a friend now more than ever. I have no idea why, but Brittany is the truest friend I've ever had and we've only known each other for a few days. That says a lot.

"_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming_." Brittany was whispering to me as she played with my hair.

"_There's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it_." My tears managed to slow and my breathing slowly started to become normal again. The sound of her voice was really soothing. "_Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking_." She began to sing just loud enough so I could hear, her voice cracking at some notes. It made me smile. "_But I, I gotta keep trying gotta keep my head held high_."

I felt her fingers still graze through my hair slowly. She made it through the chorus before she stopped singing and I instantly frowned. "Keep going." I mumbled.

"Only if you sing the next part with me Sanny." I could feel her looking down at me. I nodded.

"_The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking, sometimes might knock me down, but no I'm not breaking_." I sang quietly along with her, her voice seemed to get a lot better as we went on and we actually sounded good. "_I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most yeah just gotta keep going._" Every time she touched me I felt like electric shocks were going through my body, it was a feeling I've never had before. It was addicting. I felt her hand find mine and we instantly linked pinkies. "_And I, I gotta be strong just keep pushing on, cause there's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move, always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb_." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was nice, it was like every thought in my mind disappeared.

I slowly turned my head looking up at her. "Thanks." I slowly sat up laughing at my appearance that was showing in my full length mirror. "Congratulations you have met the aftermath of snix." I looked like a zombie from Michael Jackson's music video of _Thriller_.

"Snix? Isn't that the number that comes after five?" She asked hopefully.

"Six is the number that comes after five." I smirked. She knew how to make someone feel better without even trying. "Snix is the lady hulk inside of me that takes over my body when I'm extremely pissed."

Her lips made an O shape and she looked around my room. "Hey Santana?"

"Hmm" I hummed looking at her.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but just know that I'll listen. I don't like seeing you hurt and I'd do anything to keep it from happening to you again." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Thanks B, I'll remember that." I wasn't exactly sure on how I should feel about opening up to her. What if I did and she decided it was just too much to handle and left me like everyone else does? I shook the thought and walked over to my closet. "Now I believe we have a party to get ready for?"

* * *

**I think this lengthy chapter made up for my shorter one my last update? AND I updated a lot faster!**

**I really hope some of your unanswered questions were answered in this chapter but I also know that a lot of them still remain unanswered, or more questions have come up. I promise you all your questions will be answered by the end of this fic.**

**Anyways, I love to hear from you! I try to respond to call reviews as best as I can. Thanks so much for your love and support!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beast and the Harlot

**Notes: **Just so everyone knows, I don't know if the foil thing works or not. I saw it on Criminal Minds…I don't shoplift so I couldn't tell you. :P I also learned that a few people skipped the flashback scene last chapter, that's fine if you did but you are missing a lot of key details. It is important to the storyline that you see how Santana and Vanessa's relationship was like. At the end, I guess it's up to you if you read the flashbacks or not…anyways enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Beast and the Harlot**

"Brittany there you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long in the bathroom." Quinn appeared in my doorway leaning against the wall slightly. Her makeup was done, her eye shadow a smoky gray and black color. Her eye liner and mascara really made her eyes pop. She was in a black tube top and a black and white skirt. She actually looked good, not her usual _don't touch me I'm innocent _look.

"No Cheerios uniform? I have to say, that's Impressive." I went back to outlining my eyes with eyeliner.

"Britt, why are you hanging out with the beast?" She raised her eyebrow at the other blonde in the room.

"She's not a beast Quinn. She just had a rough day." Brittany was sitting cross legged on my bed, my laptop sitting on her lap. I think she was looking through the music on my iTunes.

"I noticed." Quinn giggled.

"Siento que te atacan en el vestuario. Puck no me contestó cuando le pregunté si sabía quién hizo eso en el café y supuse que eras tú." (I'm sorry for attacking you in the locker room. Puck didn't answer me when I asked him if he knew who did that in the cafe and I assumed it was you.) I mumbled with a smirk. _Try to figure that one out bitch_. I felt a little better since I apologized, even if she didn't understand what I was saying.

"Thank you Santana." She smiled at me.

I looked up at her with a confused look on my face, how the hell did she know what I said? "Uhhhhh…."

"I may not be as fluent as you but I do know _some _Spanish. I caught the 'I'm sorry' part." She winked at me.

"Whatever tubbers, don't get used to it." I finished my makeup – standing up I opened my closet looking for an outfit. I grabbed my red double-u neck dress that I got from American Apparel last year laying it out on my bed next to Brittany.

"Britt let's go finish getting ready in my room." Quinn suggested.

"Okay!" Brittany rolled off my bed "I'll see you soon San." She skipped happily out of my room. I couldn't help but check out her completely perfect ass.

I was actually a little sad that she chose to go with Quinn instead of hanging out with me. _Santana you're dumb, of course she'd go with Quinn, she's a cheerbot._ Although she did look hot on my bed. _She'd look even hotter naked. _UGH fuck you voice inside my head.I shook off the thoughts and I looked at the dress that was mocking me from my bed.

* * *

**August 2011**

"Babe, I love red on you, it makes you look so hot." Vanessa whispered in my ear. "You should get it."

Thank god Audrey was working and let us both in the same dressing room. She has been working at American Apparel for about a year. She gets awesome discounts and often tells us to pick out what we want and to give her the money so we don't have to pay full price for the item. Although the store isn't outrageously expensive, I can't afford half of the crap in here. My dad left a few months ago, leaving my mom with all the bills. She had to cut off all my credit cards so I had no money.

"I'm broke Vanessa." She was kissing my neck – the action making my heart race and a throbbing start between my legs. It was very distracting.

"So do what we always do and just take it." She bit down on my pulse point; an unexpected groan came out from deep in my throat. I could feel her smiling against my neck.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres tan caliente." (Oh my god, you are so hot.) My hands trailed down her back stopping at her plump ass. I loved the way her ass looked in her cheerleading skirt.

"I don't know what you just said but you sounded so sexy." Her lips continued to assault my neck, pushing up the bottom of the dress I had tried on rubbing circles against my clit. My pulse was sky-rocketing out of control, my eyes squeezed shut and I ground myself into her hand loving the pressure against my wet sex.

"You two, stop making out in there." Audrey hit the door a few times, I could tell she was about to unlock it.

"Um, one second!" I said pushing Vanessa off of me, it took every ounce of strength in me to stop her from making my body feel so good. I could tell she was pissed from the look on her face. I mouthed I'm sorry, fixed the dress and then I checked myself in the mirror before I opened the door.

"Mierda, rojo se ve tan caliente en ti." (Holy shit, red looks so good on you.) I could feel her checking me out. I gulped.

"Um hello, non-Spanish speaker here. I hate it when you two do that." Vanessa waved her hand up and down. "If you are hitting on my girl Audrey, I might have to _kill _you."

I looked at Vanessa questioningly, raising my eyebrow.

"What? Santana, she knows that it's just a figure of speech. I won't really kill her. I might just knock her out…" I smiled at the fact that Vanessa was acting so possessive of me. It was such a turn on.

"Relax pitbull, I just said that I liked the dress on her." Audrey smiled. "I see that the spot on your neck is the same color as that dress." She pointed to a purple dress I tried on before the red one, hanging on the hanger on the hook in the dressing room. I swear I heard a hint of jealousy in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah well, what can I say I'm good at what I do." Vanessa shrugged and stepped out of the dressing room. "Remember what I said." The slim girl with green eyes suggested.

I nodded in response.

"So Addie, can you help me pick out accessories for my black dress I had you buy for me?" With that the two disappeared from the dressing room hall into the store.

_Fuck I'm so torn_. If I didn't steal the dress, Vanessa would think I was a coward. If I did steal it, I could jeopardize Audrey's job, not to mention she'd be pissed.

I argued with myself as I changed out of the dress. It was like I had the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other arguing with each other as they tried to told me what to do like in those really stupid cartoons I watched when I was a kid. I took one last look at the dress before wrapping foil around the sensor sliding it in my big purse.

* * *

"Santana, are you riding with us?" Quinn peeked into my door after knocking lightly a few times. "I'm not drinking and I figured you were so I'd rather you ride with me."

"Uh, okay." I said hesitantly. If Brittany was there I was pretty sure I could handle dealing with Quinn.

I did a once over in the mirror, the red dress still fit like a charm. I also wore my favorite Macy's sleeveless cropped faux fur vest over the dress. My makeup was done to match the dress and my hair fell straight down my back and shoulders; I had my favorite red heels in my hand ready to be worn and I put on my favorite necklace my abuela gave to me for Christmas the year before I came out. Even though she threw me out of her life when I did, I still loved her and respected her. She was my favorite person and I knew I needed to be patient for her to come to terms with who I am.

I headed out to the kitchen looking through the liquor cabinet. Thank god my mom and Russell were barely ever home otherwise I wouldn't have been able to figure out a way to break into the cabinet.

"Whatchya doing?" Brittany plopped her butt down on the counter, sitting in her usual spot. I looked up and smiled. I don't think anyone else could make an American flag shirt look so hot. It was loose fitting but half of her shoulder was showing - her black bra strap caught my attention along with her feather earrings. I never understood why people obsessed over feathers but if Brittany was wearing them, I could sure as hell obsess too. Her hair was down, long thin curls down past her shoulder. To top it all off she had on the shortest pair of shorts which revealed her long slightly tanned legs. I was pretty sure that looking that hot should be a crime but holy fuck, I'm _not_ complaining.

"SANTANA." She shouted as she snapped her fingers, it bought me out of my gaze.

"Uh, what?" I shook my head going back to searching the liquor cabinet.

"I asked you what you were doing like a minute ago, then you got all freaky and stared off into space like Raven does when she gets a vision." She looked at me, her blue eyes bluer than I've ever seen them. "Oh my gosh! Are you a side kick?"

I tilted my head wondering what exactly she meant. "Umm…."

"You know, like Raven from That's So Raven. She sees the future and gets herself into a huge mess every episode then she has to figure out a way out of the mess she made."

I smiled at her - she was too damn cute for words. "Oh a psychic? No I'm not." I couldn't help but laugh. "To answer your question I'm getting this for some before shots." I held up a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"OH GOODIE!" She jumped off the counter grabbing two shot glasses like she lived here. She knew her way around the kitchen better than I did. After the shot glasses, she grabbed the salt and a lime from the refrigerator. "If we are doing shots we are doing them right!"

I think I had a permanent smile plastered on my face every time Brittany was around. She was so carefree and loving it made my heart swell up with so much love I didn't even know existed. _Wait, Lopez do not use the L word. _

"Sounds good B." I helped her by cutting the lime while she poured the shots. "Wait, where is Quinn?"

"Uh, on the phone." She said simply not even looking up at me. "We are having a sleep over!" Brittany sang excitedly as she grabbed a lime and then my hand.

"What are yo…" She held my hand still putting the salt on the top of it. I watched her in amusement. She quickly licked off the salt, bit the lime, and then downed the shot. I didn't know what was better, the sensation of her tongue against my skin or the fact that she looked hot while doing it.

"What are you doing?" Quinn appeared a few seconds later, I looked down noticing that Brittany still had my hand in hers, I quickly pulled it away.

"Taking shots!" Brittany danced around the kitchen and excitedly, I snorted with laughter as she did.

"Santana, you are a bad influence on her." Quinn rolled her eyes. "If she pukes tonight you get to hold her hair."

"Deal." I smiled. Since Quinn was in the room, I didn't think it was okay for me to do the shot the same way Brittany did it so I just put the salt on my own hand exactly where Brittany put it before.

"Alright we are two hours late, I think it's safe to go now." Quinn headed down the hall for the door.

I took another two shots before I was ready to go. I lost count of how many Brittany took. It must have been at least four because she kept refilling her shot glass like it was running out of style. As I was putting the liquor away, Brittany put the salt and lime back. Just as we were finishing I heard Quinn's constant beeping.

"We better go." I walked towards the door and Brittany followed as soon as I was on the place mat, I slipped on my heels. I didn't even notice Brittany put on her tan boots that matched perfectly with her outfit.

* * *

As soon as we were on our way, Quinn turned up the music. The sounds of what sounded like cheer music. "Hey, _thunder thighs_, not to burst your obsessive cheer bubble but can we not listen to your cheer music?"

"Uh, what did you have in mind Santana?" She looked at me through the rearview mirror then just handed me her iPod. I searched through it, stopping at a familiar band, "You like Hot Chelle Rae?" I questioned hitting the name. I think she had every song they ever recorded on here. That was something Quinn and I had in common.

"Yeah, why does that surprise you?" She smirked. "I have seen them in concert three times and I met them once."

"No way! They are one of my favorite bands! What's your favorite song Q?" Wait what?! Did I just give her a nickname other than say one of the insulting ones I made up for her? _Oh god, note to self, redeem yourself later with a good sassy comment._

"That's a hard one since I love all of their stuff. There isn't one song I don't like." She shrugged.

"Same with me, it's all gold. I'd do anything to write a song with Ryan." I picked a song called _I Wish_ and sang along with the words. Quinn joined in and even Brittany. We actually sounded decent together, which was something I wasn't expecting.

* * *

Many Hot Chelle Rae songs later we pulled up to the party, there were about twenty-five cars lined up. Quinn drove past them and pulled into the driveway.

"Oh look at you, all high and mighty." I joked.

"Cheerio's exclusive parking." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. It was surprising we were actually getting along.

As I got out of the car, Brittany was waiting for me. She linked her pinky in mine and it caused the familiar tingles I usually got when she touched me to shoot up my arm. Quinn quickly joined us, leading us through the crowd. I followed next to Brittany trying not to bump into people; I hated it when people bumped into me so since I was in a good mood I figured I'd return the favor. Once we made it to the kitchen we were greeted by Puck and some tall, heavyset boy in the same Letterman coat as Puck.

"Ah my favorite three girls!" Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn and Brittany his wrist hanging on my shoulder, a big bottle of liquor rested on my collar bone.

"Oh wow Noah, I see how it is." A familiar voice said as she walked up to the group. _Oh god, please no._ Jet black hair, gemstone green eyes, oh shit. I tried to swallow a lump in my throat that wouldn't seem to go down. "Santana." She nodded at me. "Nice dress." She said as if mocking the fact of what happened last year.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Quinn looked between us.

"In more ways than one." Vanessa winked at me, taking a sip from her cup.

"Who let the _slut_ out of the whore house?" I grabbed the bottle Puck was holding, taking a giant swig from it.

"I figured you wouldn't show since your movie premiered today." Vanessa smiled as big as she could, her white teeth practically glowing in the darkness, the lights were on but they were only giving off a dim light.

"That was you?" Quinn barked.

"With the help of my big brother." She rubbed Puck's head.

"Wait, brother?" I looked at Puck. "Fuckerman, please tell me this is some sort of a sick joke."

He blinked a few times, not saying anything.

"Wow, you never mentioned having a brother." I glared at Vanessa. If she lied about Puck, what else did she lie about?

"You never asked." She grinned at me.

"I'm her half-brother, her mom is a whore and fucked my dad." He grabbed the bottle back from my hands and took a swig. He took his arm off Brittany but kept his other one wrapped around Quinn.

I choked on my spit then burst out laughing. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Noah, watch what you say. I have connections."

"Connections? With who? The people you whore around with?" I laughed.

Puck laughed as well. "Santana and Brittany let's go play beer pong."

I watched him slip his hand into Quinn's. I smiled at the gesture knowing Quinn was probably happy. _Wait, why are you thinking about Queef's happiness? Stop it. You are making yourself weak._

"You know, you aren't very nice." Brittany finally spoke, looking at Vanessa. "You should really leave Santana alone. She hasn't done anything to you."

"And how would you know? You're only her rebound Barbie." Vanessa tilted her head back laughing.

"Here is where you are wrong, _Nessie_." I knew she hated when people called her by the nick name her father step father gave her. "Your best friend was my rebound, or did she forget to mention that she fucked me the day after we broke up?" I felt Brittany's arm tense up but I ignored it, winking at Vanessa, pushing past her. I definitely needed a drink now.

* * *

When we got to the pong table, Puck was setting up the cups and his friend was filling them. I'm assuming his friend was the boy he mentioned in class…Azilo? I don't know – all I know is he has some weird ass name. Quinn was close by, talking with some other girls. I'm guessing that they were her cheery-hoes.

"I call being on Santana's team!" Brittany shouted excitedly.

"Aw fuck." He sounded disappointed. "Fine I got Azimio." Puck frowned slapping the large boy's stomach.

"Whatever Puck, you know we still gonna dominate." He took a sip from his cup.

Brittany and Puck shot to determine who went first. Brittany flicked her arm and I watched as the ball gracefully landed in the cup. Puck's ball on the other hand, bounced off the cup hitting Brittany in the chin. I burst out laughing at her facial expression.

As the game progressed the cups began to disappear, Brittany and I took turns drinking as did the boys. I made two shots in the cups while Brittany effortlessly made the other ones. She only missed three shots.

Puck lead his team making almost as many shots as Brittany, Azimio only made one.

Brittany and I won the first game, the boys one the second, and the tie breaker was close up until the end. We were both down to one cup but Brittany took the winning shot.

"Nice shot B!" I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug. I wasn't drunk but I could feel the alcohol in my blood, coursing through my veins. I felt like everything was moving and that I was in slow motion. Okay so maybe I was drunk and I really needed to pee. "I need to pee." I whispered to Brittany who I was still holding.

I felt her nod and her hand wrapped around my wrist. She led me to the bathroom, weaving me around crowds of people and I was happy we didn't run into Vanessa on the way.

"Come in wiffff me." I said dragging Brittany inside the bathroom when she let go of my wrist leaning against the wall. She laughed and sat on the edge of the tub when we got in safely and closed the door. I lifted my dress and pulled down my black lace panties taking a seat. I could totally notice Brittany eyeing me but I pretended I was too drunk to notice.

After I was done I got up and washed my hands, Brittany remained unmoved from the edge of the tub. I turned around when my hands were dry and knelt down in front of her. "W-what iisss wrong boo-ti-ful?" _Great job slurring your words Einstein._

Her cheeks turned a pinkish color, it made me smile. "Nothing." She stood up linking her pinky with mine. "I want to dance."

"Okay." Was all I said before I was being dragged out the door to the living room where the stereo was: it was on full blast the beat of the bass was practically vibrating my body. Brittany was already rocking her hips to the beat, almost as if the music possessed her body. A boy I didn't recognize came up behind her and began grinding his junk against Brittany. I growled. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

I tried not to show my jealousy so instead of punching his pimp-infested face I danced in front of Brittany, inches away from her. After a few minutes of him dancing against her, he began to get a little too touchy so I was thankful when Brittany turned her body towards me, her ass hitting my crotch. She set the rhythm and I wasn't sure I could keep up with such a skilled dancer, especially while I was tipsy. But the best part of having her against me was all I really had to do was move with her. My hands gripped her hips and I pulled her closer into me. I could feel the wetness soaking through my underwear from the way her ass moved against me in a teasing way. My body felt like it was on fire from the tingles that hit every inch of me.

Brittany bent her upper body down to the floor slowly, shaking her ass against my front. She slowly waved her body as she came up, her own hand placed on her neck. By god, she was the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life let alone danced with. When she stood back up, bending her knees a little using her arms to support her upper body, her ass hit me in just the right spot causing me to moan. Thank god the music was so loud otherwise everyone at the party would have heard it. When I thought no one heard it, I saw Brittany's lips curl into a smile.

I moved my hands up her sides, stopping at the top of her boob, just below her armpit. My chin was able to reach over her shoulder, only because she was bent down. I rested my chin against her, taking in the sweet smell of apples and a hypnotizing perfume that I couldn't quite figure out the scent off. I slowly slid my hands down her sides, studying each curve trying to remember how her body dipped in certain places. When I reached her hips again, I gave them a soft squeeze, grinding my front into her ass. The tip of my thumbs began to massage her exposed skin, I loved the feeling of her body so close to mine. It was like we were magnets meant to be in such positions. She leaned back into me for a minute as we danced.

"You are such a good dancer - normally people can't keep up with me." I felt her breath against my ear - my skin automatically reacted by revealing a small set of goose bumps.

"You are much better. Besides I don't have to do much, you lead." I was surprised I was able to say that without slurring my words. I felt Brittany turn around and face me, looking into my eyes. She pushed her leg in between mine, my center resting on her thigh. I was embarrassed because I was one hundred percent sure she could feel my wetness. I suddenly wished I wore shorts to cover up the fact that I was drenched just from her dancing on me like this. She used the back of her leg that was between my legs, to push my leg between hers. I had never danced with someone like this before – sure I have grinded a million times but this was way out of the element I was used to. I swear I could feel wet heat radiating off of her on my thigh. My heart rate and breathing increased as I automatically began to move my hips matching Brittany's pace.

I don't know how long we danced like this for, but I was getting really hot and sweaty, if I continued to dance with her like this, I might try something that I would regret in the morning. _Who are you kidding? You wouldn't regret it. _ My mouth became extremely dry telling me I needed a drink, besides I could feel my buzz slowly disintegrating.

* * *

I leaned forward to Brittany's ear. "Do you want a drink?" She stopped dancing and nodded with a smile. "I'll go get us some." With that I left her in the living room, I regretted it mostly because of who I found standing by the coolers.

"Your girlfriend is smokin'. I bet she shakes her ass good for you in bed." Vanessa smirked at me. I hadn't even noticed that she was watching us.

"Shut up." I opened the cooler, too high on Brittany to even think of a good comeback. Besides, she was visibly drunk. I've seen her drunk way too many times to count so I know when her eyes get droopy and she pouts her lip that she's had a little too much to drink.

"You better keep her close or she's going to move on to better things. That's what I did." I looked up at the talking girl, her eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them.

"Then where is your better _thing _you speak of? Because I haven't seen you with anyone all night." I challenged. Which was true, during our beer pong game, she made her way to the patio. She was gritting her teeth every time Brittany and I hugged or touched. I was sure to touch Brittany more than I would any other time. I usually tried to avoid her touch because of the amount of tingles I got from her skin.

"She should be meeting me here any second." She shrugged. "You actually know her."

"Mhm." I hummed opening my beer. "Well I'd love to stick around and wait to see who it is but I have a hot blonde to get back to." I turned on my heel walking back into the living room. I found Brittany sitting on the couch next to Azimio. I handed her the beer I got her and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled at me opening her drink, she must have chugged down at least half of it. I watched in awe. Was there anything that she could do without looking completely stunning?

"Where is Queef and jewhawk?" I leaned down to Brittany's ear.

She shrugged. "Last I saw they were going upstairs."

I smirked. "Quinn and Puck huh?" I brought my can to my lips taking a large sip. I somehow ended on Brittany's lap in the process but I sure as hell wasn't complaining and she didn't seem to mind either.

Brittany nodded "It's been going on ever since Finn left Quinn for Rachel."

I still hadn't swallowed my drink and it wasn't long before I was choking on it. I stood up trying not to get any of the liquid pooling from my mouth and nose on Britt. I felt the beer come out of my nose, it burned my throat.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany was standing up next to me now rubbing my back. "Come on let's get you some fresh air." Before I could object and tell her I was fine, she was dragging me out to the backyard where we played beer pong.

That's when I saw it, Vanessa and Audrey playing beer pong with….

"NICKAYLA?" I half shouted, she turned and looked at me.

"Oh hi, Santana." She smiled.

"What are you doing here with _her_?" I motioned to Vanessa who smirked. "And _her_?!" I shouted pointing to Ronnie who was standing next to her. I didn't notice it was her until she turned around to look at me.

Veronica Cahill: Ronnie for short is Lima Heights Adjacent's biggest home wreaking whore. The short brunette was so easy even a caveman could do her.

"It's lovely to see you too Santana." Ronnie mocked from behind Nickayla.

This was the first time I've seen Ronnie since I saw her with Vanessa. The fact that Nickayla was with them was even more mind blowing. I was holding back the urge to run over there and punch Ronnie in the face. Brittany must have noticed the tension and anger building in me because in a matter of seconds her hand was in mine. It's like she knew that her touch calmed me.

"Come on Sanny." Brittany suggested pulling me towards the side of the house.

"Yeah go hang out with your new _slut_." Ronnie shouted as we walked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, Brittany was still walking when I stopped which caused her to be tugged backwards, I turned around looking at Ronnie. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me lezpez. Go get with your new slut." She repeated. That's all it took. I lunged forward at the short brunette tackling her to the ground. I bawled up my fist sending a blow to her cheek. I retracted my arm back, my fist in the air sending another fist into her face. My hand stung and my knuckles hurt but Snix was out and there was no caging the beast.

I got up yanking her by her hair. "You call Brittany a slut yet you were fucking my girlfriend for how long when I was with her?" I pulled her hair harder, some of the strands coming loose. What I said was more of a statement than a question.

The girl was attempting to fight back, she grabbed my ankle pulling out my foot causing me to fall on my ass, it was just seconds before she pinned my wrists to the ground. "I fucked Vanessa for three months of your relationship, _**every single day**_." She teased.

"Veronica." I heard Vanessa warn.

I lifted my leg as hard and as fast as possible, kneeing her back. She let out of a puff of air as I knocked the wind out of her and I threw her off of me. This time I didn't stop hitting her until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me "Tu culo debe estar celoso de toda la mierda que hablar, zorra estúpida." (Your ass must be jealous of all the shit you talk, you stupid bitch.) I shouted. "That's how we do it in Lima Heights." Whoever picked me up tossed me gently into the arms of someone else; I felt my body instantly calm when I noticed whose arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Shh, Santana it's okay. It's just me." Her fingers were running through my hair, my breathing slowly went to normal. My head was buried in her shoulder and I couldn't help but feel hurt by Ronnie's words – _I fucked Vanessa for three months, every single day._

There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone here see me cry. I quickly detached myself from Brittany and walked around the side of the house to the front yard. My hands were bawled up in fists at my sides. I wasn't sure where I was going, but it was far away from here.

I wasn't sure how far I got, I think maybe about a mile, until I saw Quinn's car pull up next to me.

"Santana please get in." Quinn begged from the driver's seat driving the same speed as I was walking.

"Go away." I tried my best to hide the fact that I had a few tears that escaped my eyes.

"Sanny, please." Brittany's soft angelic voice made me melt. "Besides you don't know your way around here that well I don't want you to get lost." I took a step towards the car and Quinn slammed on the breaks allowing me to get in. I slid in and as I went to shut the door a hand stopped it. Brittany climbed in the backseat with me wrapping her arms around me. I completely melted into her arms and allowed myself to cry. The last thing I remember is feeling Brittany's lips against my temple before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

My eyes flickered open just to shut again. I don't even remember getting home or getting into my bed. I lifted my head to check the time but there was a body in my way, arms wrapped tightly around me as if I was going to disappear. A beautiful blonde was fast asleep next to me, I couldn't help but smile. Brittany looked even more radiant when she was asleep.

My head was pounding, I reeked of alcohol, and my fist was throbbing. I wasn't sure how I smelled so badly of alcohol because I didn't even drink that much. Sure at one point of the night I was drunk but that was nothing compared to how I usually got. That's when last night's events replayed in my mind. The party, Vanessa and the old crew, and Ronnie. I felt something stir behind me, I turned to look. Oh hell no. What the fuck was Queef doing in my bed?

"Santana?" I heard her say in a sleepy voice.

"Hmm." I hummed hoping she'd shut up.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes, leaning into Brittany. There was something about the way she clung on to me as if I was going to sneak away from her…

"How are you _**really **_feeling?" She repeated emphasizing the word _really_.

"Fine why?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Even if we pretend to hate each other, I don't hate you. Seeing you upset like that last night, really hurt to see." She admitted.

I turned my head looking at her. "Why? I'm nothing but a bitch to you."

"Despite everything, you are the sister I never had." She concluded. "I'm sorry that Vanessa is such a bitch, had I known she was the one-"

"Had you known? It's not like you could've or would've done anything to her Queerio." I snapped then looked at her questioningly.

"Let me finish." She took a dramatic pause. "Had I know she was the one who gave the DVD to Puck I wouldn't have done what I did."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"When you came in to the locker room pissed at me, blaming me for the DVD mess. I was so angry that you thought I'd do something like that to you. I thought that if you wanted to see bad that I'd show it to you. Well last night after we got home, you were crying telling Britt and I about Jacob Israel's blog and all of the mean things that Rachel said about you. I made a deal with Rachel, if she did the interview for Jacob bashing you; I wouldn't have people slushie her and her stupid glee club for a month." She finished taking a deep breath. "I didn't think the words that she said would hurt you like they did. I was angry because you blamed me."

I took in all the words Quinn had just spoken, I don't recall saying any of that last night.

"So it's my turn to apologize to you. I'm sorry Santana." She finished.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn got up out of bed looking at Brittany and our compromising position. We were tangled together like a pretzel with just a sheet draped over us from the waist down. Thank goodness we were in tank tops otherwise this would have been really awkward. I took a peak at Quinn who was also in a tank top with a pair of her cheerio pajama shorts. She was just smiling in response to seeing how Brittany and I were laying.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." She cooed.

I must have dozed off again because I woke up to Brittany playing with my hair. She smiled when she saw my eyes open and shut a few times as I woke up.

"Good morning." There was something about her voice this particular day that allowed me to see that she was really content laying here with me. I never woke up like this with anyone before, usually right after a person falls asleep I'd leave. Something felt actually _good _about this situation, almost like I could do it every day.

"Gut porning." I mumbled.

I heard a chuckle vibrate Brittany's chest, that's when I noticed my head was there, my ear just above her breast listening to her breathing and the beating of her heart, which somehow matched my heart beat like our hearts were beating as one. I sat up instantly, freaked out by the situation. _What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the update! Shame shame on Santana for lifting that dress from Audrey's work place! Any speculations on what's going to happen there?**

**Also you got the first glance at the Quinntana friendship. Don't worry not all is good in Quinntana land. (;**

**Ronnie is a ballzy bitch isn't she? **

**Reviews? Good or bad! I love hearing from my readers. (You all are the reason I love to update.)**

**The chapter was named after Avenged Sevenfold's The Beast and the Harlot. (youtube watch?v = 9fM3ylFs3hs) - remove the spaces.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Learn To Love Again

**Notes:**Glad that everyone enjoyed the last update! I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Longest one yet!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee. Original characters include: Vanessa Valdez, Nickayla Gonzales, Ronnie Cahill, Audrey Rivera, Kyla and Kyra Pierce (mentioned in this chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Will Learn To Love Again**

**Chapter rating: M**

* * *

"Who knew that _Lucy_ could cook?!" I said shoveling another bite of pancakes in my mouth. They were the best pancakes I've ever had. They were a golden brown color, cooked to perfection, there was a small whipped cream mountain topped with strawberries and sprinkled with powdered sugar.

"She cooks for me every time I spend the night." Brittany responded as-a-matter-of-factly. She was stuffing so much food in her mouth that she looked like a chipmunk. Quinn and I just looked at each other smiling. Brittany's pancakes looked a lot cuter (as well as fit her better). Quinn made a smiley face with the whipped cream using a strawberry as the nose. Of course, half of the face was gone since Brittany was devouring every last bit of it.

"Ah, I smell Quinnie's famous pancakes!" Russell announced as he entered the kitchen. He was in a weird outfit - I couldn't help but chuckle at khaki shorts, sweater vest, and the hat with a little pompom on top.

"No offence Russell, but what the hell are you wearing? You aren't seriously thinking about going out in that, are you?" I said jokingly. Seriously, who even dresses like that? "You look like you got dressed in the dark." I looked at him, with no emotion trying to figure out his reasoning.

I heard Brittany start laughing and I could hear my mom from the living room chuckling. Even Quinn joined in and to my surprise so did Russell.

"Have you ever been golfing Santana?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, the only time I ever touch balls is when I play dodgeball. I'm not into the whole balls thing." I smiled knowing the double meaning to my statement.

Russell half choked on his coffee. "Well Santana…" Oh no, maybe I should have worded what I said better. "That's okay, I'm not into balls either." He winked at me before picking up the paper.

I laughed hysterically - okay _maybe_ I'm not giving this man enough credit.

"Santanita, are you behaving?" My mother asked as she entered the kitchen. I just chugged down my orange juice ignoring her. "Oh, hello." I heard her say. I glanced up watching as my mom and Brittany made eye contact.

"Hi, you must be Santana's mom. It's nice to meet you Ms. Lopez, Quinn has told me so many great things about you." Britt stood up, wrapping her arms around the older version of me hugging her tightly. My mom hugged back, I could tell when my mom was blushing because her cheeks got a little brighter.

"Mami, you are blushing." I announced with a smirk.

"Nonsense everyone one knows that it's impossible for Latin people to blush." She gave me a silly smirk, the same exact one I usually give people.

"Whatever Maribel, keep telling yourself that." I cooed taking another bite of my pancakes.

Quinn finally sat down at the table with all of us, filling her plate with a stack of pancakes. She made so many, it looked like we'd be eating them for a month.

"Jeezus Paris, did the whole box of powder fall into the bowl?" I joked as I ate a strip of perfectly cooked bacon.

"I always make this much, we usually only end up with a few pancakes left – and that's just with Brittany, Dad, and I." Quinn was pouring syrup on the fluffy pancakes. I could still see the steam coming off of them.

"I thought you were watching your figure for Coach Sue?" I gave the blonde a goofy grin.

"I can pig out once in a while Satan." She flung a napkin at my face.

My mom and Russell were looking between us as if they were on another planet - which I don't blame them for that. If someone had asked me yesterday morning if Quinn and I were going to suddenly get along, I probably would have laughed in their faces or unleashed Snix on them.

"So Brittany, how is your mom and dad?" Russell asked taking another sip from his coffee mug looking at her over the top of his newspaper.

"They are both good." She smiled politely.

"Kyla and Kyra?"

"Really good, I mean as best as seven-year-old twins can get." Brittany's eyes seemed to glow when she talked about Kyla and Kyra.

"Well tell everyone I said hello would you?" Mr. Fabray turned to look at the clock. "Well ladies, off to the driving range to meet Burt Hummel. I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast Quinnie." He gave my mom a gentle kiss on the lips leaving the room right after.

"Um ew, I am present." I was seriously grossed out. Seeing my mom kiss someone was just plain weird. I haven't seen her be affectionate towards anyone in years.

"Relájese, usted actúa como usted nunca ha visto a nadie ser cariñoso, Santanita." (Relax, you act like you have never seen anyone be affectionate.) My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Lo siento, es muy raro." (Sorry, it's just weird) I replied looking down at my plate.

I was slowly eating, not even paying attention to my surroundings; I didn't even notice a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

"Ella está mirando a ti mi amor, ella es una lesbiana?" (She is staring at you sweetie, is she a lesbian?) I looked up at my mom as she spoke; when I glanced at Brittany she turned her head. First off, why would my mother be so blunt about that? It made me smirk.

Quinn snorted. "Ella es muy pollo." (She is just very chicken.)

I looked at Quinn and laughed. "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Um…I think, yeah." She nodded and ate another bite of pancakes.

All was forgotten as we continued through breakfast, making small talk about nothing in particular.

* * *

After a nice hot shower, I felt a lot better and more relaxed. I slumped into my bed, exhausted. It was around noon, Brittany and Quinn left a while ago to attend a Cheerios Saturday practice and after Quinn had to stay and help Sue get ready for tryouts on Monday. I'm not sure what Brittany was planning on doing after, she said that she wanted to hang out and that she'd call me later. I grabbed my cell phone opening a new text for Quinn, I don't even know why I had her number in my phone…

**To: Lucy Caboosey 12:07pm**

_Did you know what you said in Spanish to me? You said 'she is just very chicken.' :P_

I put my ringer on loud and set it on my nightstand closing my eyes to try and take a little nap.

Last night was definitely not one of my best nights, but I don't regret giving Ronnie a fist full of knock-a-bitch-out-for-talking-shit. It felt good that Snix got out to play for a while, all my anger towards my old life was released each time I hit Ronnie. Sure, I am still mad as hell at Vanessa and Ronnie, heck I'm even pissed at Audrey for being there. And I'm even angrier because of Nickayla. She's supposed to be my best friend and she's out with my ex and the sleazy bitch she cheated on me with? Ugh, I seriously don't understand people and that's the exact reason why I am so damn cautious about who I associate with now and why I never let anyone in anymore.

Trust is not given, it's earned and there is no chance in hell that anyone will be able to earn my trust unless they work really damn hard. I mean look at Quinn and I for example, our parents have been dating for years and I've been living in the same house as her for weeks and I'm just starting to open up to her a little, I guess she's an okay person when she's not yapping. So basically she's okay when she doesn't speak…

There is only one person that seemed to have a big effect on me: Brittany. It's like I had a soft spot for her immediately. Last night events rushed through my head, we were having a great time before the slutty three ruined our night. I remember the smell of Brittany's perfume almost as if I could smell it now. Then I remembered she had slept in my bed and I could probably really smell it. I turned on my side running my hand over the pillow she used and then without even realizing what I was doing, I placed my head softly on it. I could smell the mixture of her spellbinding aroma: green apple shampoo and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I had such a good time with her playing beer pong, she kicked ass at that game. I think she purposely threw the game we lost, just so we could get our drink on. I vaguely remember the trip to the bathroom, all I remember about that point in time was her staring at me, her blue eyes locked on my skin.

The one thing I do remember is dancing with her. Her body against mine like it was made to fit there. The way she curled her hips at just the right time to send what felt like millions of electric shocks through my body. I remember watching a droplet of sweat roll down her cheek, tracing her cheekbones before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Most of all I remember the heat I felt against my leg when we were facing each other. Maybe she was just trying to have fun or maybe I was just imagining it but I swear she was purposely trying to turn me on.

The thoughts of her dancing on me were enough to make me feel the familiar tug at my stomach that settled down between my legs making pussy throb. I shut my eyes tight trying to ignore it. It's been a while since I had sex since Audrey backed out of the agreement. I really needed a release, it's been a while since I got myself off too and it most certainly won't be as satisfying as someone else doing it for me. Even then, sometimes it isn't satisfying. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder until I was in a hazy day dream; one particular scenario caught my attention:

"_Hey Santana, are you ready to study?" Brittany poked her head in my door and smiled. I nodded and before I knew it she was sitting on the side of my bed._

_I grabbed my math book and opened it. Moving my position, I rolled over on my stomach, my ankles crossed and my knees were bent so my feet were up in the air. Brittany followed suit, her body in the same position as mine, next to me. She was in casual wear, a pink V-neck cut shirt and jeans. Her hair was down, not in its usual Cheerios ponytail._

_I was in a half shirt green sweater, my toned abs were flat against the bed. I wore my favorite pair of white shorts that complimented the green on the top half of my body. I was good at math but my mind was elsewhere. I listened to Brittany's soft breath as she wrote down her math problem on her paper._

* * *

My hand slowly slid down my stomach inching closer to where I needed to touch.

* * *

"_I don't understand the problem on page 117." I muttered looking up at her. Her hair framed her face perfectly and I was quite fond of each and every freckle she had._

"_117?" She repeated casually flipping back some pages._

"_Does that make sense at all?" I questioned._

"_Um…" I could tell she was concentrating but this was the best opportunity I could ever get._

"_I have a better idea anyways" I rolled over a little, my back resting against her side as I ran my hands through my hair. "I say…um….I say"_

"_I say you stop getting distracted and start studying." She chuckled looking over the problem again. Since when is Brittany on task and all into school?_

* * *

My hand finally reached the elastic band at the top of my old cheer shorts; I worked my way under them, also pushing my hand under my thong. My fingertips met a hot, wet heat…

* * *

"_What about…I'll give you a massage?" I suggested._

"_Come on, we have to study for this math test." She rolled her eyes and began to look back down at the book._

_"Come on." I said in the same tone. "You'll like it." I reached over to my bedside table grabbing my favorite oil._

_"Santana, you have to study, get your book." She looked at me as I patted where I was just lying down. "What is this? Are you crazy?" Her voice was trying to be stern but I could tell she was melting._

_"Come here, take your shirt off." I said in a soft sweet voice._

_"Take my shirt off? We gotta study." She said just before I straddled her waist, sitting down on her ass._

_"You'll like it." I smiled as I pushed up the bottom of her shirt._

* * *

I ran my fingers through my slick folds a few times lubricating my fingers.

* * *

_"I don't even have a bra on." She scoffed then chuckled. "What are you doing?" She pulled her shirt back down. "Hey n-n-o-o. We really have to study." She lifted her waist trying to push me off to the side but I put my hand on the bed using my strength to stay put. "Get back to your book."_

_Brittany playing hard to get is about the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

* * *

I flicked my finger against my clit, which was throbbing uncontrollably. I moaned softly, my hips bucking up in the air.

* * *

_"Just relax you are way too tense." I smiled squirting some oil on her lower back._

_"Alright fine." She finally gave in looking down at her book grabbing all of her hair pushing it to the right side of her shoulder._

_"See you can still study." I began to massage the oil into her skin in long strokes up and down her back._

_"Whatever you say." She flipped the page and a few seconds later she flipped it again. I knew she was just pretending to read and was having trouble concentrating now._

_I ran my hands up and down her curves a few times before lifting the back of her jeans at the top up, without knowing I grabbed her thong which snapped back into place when I lost a hold of it. I pushed my free hand back up her back with just enough pressure, which was rewarded with a very soft almost silent moan of pleasure. I brought the same hand back down, rubbing some oil towards the top of her ass. She cleared her throat and I smirked and then reached for the oil, squirting some more in my hand. _

_"Did you have your hands down my pants?" She asked casually turning her head looking at the wall._

_"No." I smiled deviously, rubbing my hands together, just to repeat the same steps as before. When I lifted her jeans she flipped the page again. I couldn't see her face but I'm pretty sure she was looking around my room nervously._

* * *

I slid my fingers into my entrance until I got knuckle deep. I started off at a slow pace, pumping my fingers in and out. My walls clenching around my digits.

* * *

_"Are you sure?"_

_I hummed in response continuing at my task._

_She huffed and slightly turned towards me. "Hey look, I cannot..."_

_"The top of your ass looks like it needs some moisturizer okay? I was just trying to help you out. What are friends for?"_

_"I can't focus.." She glued her eyes back to her book._

_I slowly slid my hands up her sides cupping my hand around her, slightly grabbing one of her boobs._

_"Did you just try to touch my boobs?" She turned to face me, her eyes the darkest blue I've ever seen them. Her hand rested on my thigh using it as support since her body was held to the bed since I was sitting on her._

_"What no?" I chuckled tickling her sides "I was just trying to reach all the way up your sides." She was squirming under me laughing. "I have my own tits to grab jeeze." She was still laughing, but my hands repeated the same steps from moments ago._

_"Um..." She looked at me again smirking. "What if I said it was okay to touch me there?"_

_Her words caught me off guard but I had a feeling she would stop fighting me. I mean, if someone was giving me a massage like I was doing to her, I'd melt in their hands like putty and allow them to do whatever they wanted to._

* * *

In and out. Faster than the past few thrusts, I felt myself building up quickly.

* * *

_"I'd say, roll over and take your shirt all the way off." I sat up on my knees as she flipped over removing her shirt. Her head fell back against a book which she quickly closed and pushed it aside._

_I was half straddling her now, one of my legs was carelessly draped over her legs – the other leg was bent fitting around her curvy body._

"_Only because your massage is feeling so good will I continue with this." She closed her eyes. _

_At first I circled each one of her breasts with my hands - no oil but the left overs on my hands. I was staring at them. They were perfectly round, her nipples began to harden, and her breathing seemed to hitch in her throat. _

_Something took over me and before I could stop myself, I brought my lips towards her chest: they were dry so I licked them. I flicked my tongue against her left hardened nipple. She slowly opened her eyes groaning, watching my every move._

_I teased her right nipple with my fingers pinching it with just enough pressure as my tongue explored her skin as if it has been there many times. I traced the outline of her nipple a few times before sucking the skin in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. A quick quiet moan escaped her lips and I knew that she was into it._

_I switched over to give her other breast just as much attention, but this time when I sucked her nipple completely into my mouth, I bit down on it gently which made her hips buck into the air._

* * *

I gave myself one last fast and hard thrust, my back arched up in the air, my toes curled and I came completely undone. I had to hold back what would have been an extremely loud moan otherwise my mom might have heard.

* * *

_When I felt that her upper body had enough attention, I kissed down her skin occasionally dragging my tongue as I did. She held a breath in which caused her stomach to sink in which revealed every rib in her rib cage I could hear my heart in my ears as I continued my task down to the spot I knew needed to most attention. Just as I unbuckled her pants:_

**I heard the ringtone of my cell phone.**

* * *

I groaned annoyed at the fact someone disturbed me when I was just about to get myself off for the second time from my amazing daydream.

A picture of Brittany and I appeared on my screen, it must have been taken last night. She was kissing my cheek and I had a goofy grin on my face. I don't remember taking it but it was cute so I decided to leave it.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound annoyed I mean how could she have known I was daydreaming about studying with her which started to lead to naughty things?

_Did I wake you?_

"No, I was just resting." I lied hoping she wouldn't notice.

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something right now?_

"Um.." Yeah I would like to do something: _fuck you senseless_. "What did you have in mind?"

There was a commotion in the background and then she huffed.

_Sorry Kyla took Kyra's crayons and Kyra had a fit. There is this really nice place I want to show you if you are up for it. It's about twenty minutes away and I know you'll love it._

"Sure Britt. Do you want me to come get you?"

_No, I'll come get you. It would be out of the way to do it opposite. I'll be there soon._

"Okay, see you then."

_Bye._

I decided it was best to change the bottom half of my outfit, including my panties. It didn't sound like a good idea to walk around with Britt with soaked panties. After I changed out of my old cheer shorts, I grabbed a pair of jean ones to put on with my lime green Victoria's Secret _PINK _short sleeve shirt I bought from there last year when Vanessa, Audrey, Nickayla, and I went on our shoplifting binge.

I heard the television on, so I went out in the living room finding my mother watching one of her Spanish soap operas.

"¡Hola Santanita. Going out?" My mother asked acknowledging the fact that I entered the room. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sí, con mi amigo." (Yes, with my friend) I sat down on the other end of the couch.

"¿Conozco a tu amigo?" (Do I know your friend?)

"sí, Brittany." I grinned at the sound of her name.

"I'm glad it's not one of those girls from Lima Heights Adjacent. The only one I'd be okay with is Nickayla." I cringed at the name, I was still really pissed at her.

"What is going on with you and Brittany? Hay una cierta química serio entre ustedes." (There is some serious chemistry going on between you) I saw my mother's lips curl into a smile.

"¡ay" I gritted my teeth. "Why does every girl I talk to automatically become someone I have chemistry with to you?"

"It's obvious Santanita. The way she looks at you it's like-"

Suddenly I was mad that the doorbell rang and interrupted my mom.

"This conversation is far from over Mami." I pointed my finger at her with a smirk. "Te veré más tarde, Te quiero." (I'll see you later, I love you).

"Te amo demasiado, comportarse!" (I love you too, behave!) She shouted as I opened the door.

"Hey!" I said when I met a pair of bright blue eyes.

"hola, ¿cómo estás?" (Hello, how are you?) She grinned at me.

"You know Spanish?" I questioned as we walked towards her vehicle.

"Nope, I only know how to say that." She chuckled and hopped into her dodge truck.

"I don't think trucks were made for short people." I announced trying to get into her monstrosity truck.

"If my sisters can get in this so can you." She laughed starting the engine.

Once I was settled I buckled the seatbelt and smiled at her. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" She left the driveway and we were on our way.

I didn't know the area we were in now; we were well out of Lima. Finally, she turned on to a dirt road.

"Where are we?" I looked around, the area was pretty secluded. "Is there axe murderers out here? It's always those two hot girls that go into the woods alone that get killed first."

"What if I'm the axe murderer?" She had a twinkle in her eye which let me know she was kidding.

"Ha." I mocked.

We were driving up hill gradually for a few miles before the surface evened out again. When it did I noticed we were at a reservoir. There was a small river which turned into a very beautiful waterfall. The trees surrounding the reservoir were big and beautiful, the leaves changing from green to various shades of light green, yellow, red, and orange.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I smiled, sliding out of the truck. I took a moment to admire the view, a wave of contentment washed through me. For once I felt carefree and calm.

Brittany was quiet, I had a feeling she was going through the same contentment and calmness as I was.

"It's my favorite place to come when I need a spot to think." She smiled at me. "Come on there is more." She hooked her pinky in mine and dragged me towards a trail.

"Um Britt not that I'm not completely happy to be here with you. But I don't do the whole nature bullshit." I stopped in my tracks as we got to the opening between the trees on the dirt trail. "I don't like bugs, I don't like little critters, I don't like snakes, I don't like branches that hit me in the face as I walk, or rocks that I tend to trip over or…" She put her finger on my lips silencing me.

"You will be fine I promise. I've been coming here since I was little and I've never seen a snake. Sure I've seen some squirrels and chipmunks…and for the most part the trail is dirt and I promise I'll lead so you don't run into any branches." She smiled that smile that made me weak and made me want to curl up in her arms and stay there. I silently nodded and followed.

We walked up the trail a bit and so far so good. Nothing made me trip and I didn't get hit in the face with anything. I listened to the birds singing happily, it was like they were singing with Brittany as she whistled along with them. My senses kicked in and I could smell flowers and old leaves that crinkled beneath our feet. I could slightly hear the sound of a waterfall - it was a lot louder than when we were by the truck.

* * *

We made it to an opening, the trees stood tall next to the same waterfall I saw when we got out of the truck. There was a small top layer of rocks which fell down to a second layer, then to a third. I looked up at the waterfall and smiled.

"Come on San." Brittany was dragging me along the side of the reservoir.

"Where are you taking me?" I laughed as she continued to drag me. I almost lost my footing a few times as she did.

"The rope swing!" She grinned.

"Rope swing?" I looked up at her. Her hand grabbed the bottom knot of a rope which she yanked from a branch. "Oh no, you aren't expecting me to get on that thing are you?"

She frowned. "Well yeah. You swing into the water with it."

"I don't trust that the tree branch or rope, how do I know it won't break? Besides, I didn't bring my bikini." I looked up and down the rope she was holding. The branch looked sturdy but there was no way in hell I was getting on that thing.

"Fine, you'll be missing out." Brittany pulled off her shoes and socks along with her shirt and shorts, all she was left in was a pink and black polka dot bra and matching undies. She grabbed the rope and stepped out on the small ledge a few feet from the water. She turned to smile at me as if to ask if I liked what I saw. She raised an eyebrow and swung on the rope over the water, letting go at the highest point falling into the water with a splash. She resurfaced a few seconds later laughing.

"Santana you have to try it!" She was swimming towards me.

"No thanks, I'm good." I smirked at her.

"Party pooper." She pouted for a moment. Then her lips curled into the biggest smile I've ever seen on someone. Before I even knew what she was doing, a bunch of water hit me. She splashed big amounts of water at me until I was almost soaked.

"BRITT!" I screamed but it came out as more of a laugh. "Stop!" More laughing. _Damn it Lopez you are losing your edge. _

"Now you have to get in, you are already wet." She submerged back under the surface of the water and I quickly removed my shoes, shorts and shirt, grabbing the rope.

As soon as Brittany came above water again, she was facing the opposite direction.

"HEY BRITTS!" I shouted before launching myself of the ledge swinging on the rope. I let go and screamed as I let go, my legs and arms squirming mid-air before I hit the water. A few seconds later, I came up for air and I darted for Brittany. I couldn't touch the bottom and I was thankful for that because I hated seaweed. I flung water at Brittany and we ended up having a water fight.

"I'm proud that you tried." She said a few minutes later as we were doing the back float.

"It was kind of fun." I smiled: _okay_ it was a hell of a good time.

"I told you." Brittany turned her head towards me, her lips a little purple.

"Cold?" I looked at her lips.

"Yeah, we've been in for a while." She shivered. That's when I noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Damn, we have been in a long time." I kind of lost track of time…

"Come on, I have towels in the truck." I nodded at Brittany who was already swimming to the edge of the water to get out.

"Race ya!" I said swimming as fast as I could towards the edge.

She arrived a few seconds before me.

"You have longer legs and arms." I pouted.

"Keep making excuses Santana." She winked at me pulling herself out of the water. I did the same and grabbed my clothes that were in a pile in the dirt. She grabbed the rope putting it against the same branch as before, holding it in place. I was shivering as we walked back to the truck - I instantly missed the water my body was used too.

* * *

I dried my body with the towel Britt gave me as she opened her tail gate; lifting herself up in it she grabbed a small canteen handing it to me. "It's water." I nodded and took a sip, it's like she read my mind.

She began to make a bed in the back of the truck; she laid a blanket down set down two pillows then another blanket.

"What are you doing that for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to lay here and watch the sunset and look at the stars after it does." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…" This seemed like a date but I didn't have the heart to ask.

When she was done she reached under her towel, pulling off her panties replacing them with her dry shorts – doing the same with her shirt.

"I'd do that but you got my clothes wet." I chuckled sitting on the bed of the truck.

"Sorry…I just wanted you to swim with me." She smiled innocently.

"It's okay I guess, I'll just have to get you back." I winked at her and she blushed.

* * *

We both somehow ended up under the covers in a comfortable silence, watching as the sunset in the horizon. I wasn't sure how long we were quiet for, probably about fifteen or twenty minutes judging by the sun. I glanced over at Brittany, her eyes closed and breathing steady, she looked like she was asleep.

"Hey San." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I hummed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She opened her eyes, blue met brown.

I sighed, what was it with people and asking me questions all the damn time?

"Mhm." I hummed again.

"What happened with you and those girls?"

I groaned, out of all the things in the world she had to ask that?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" she frowned.

"It's okay, it's just….complicated."

"Did one of them hurt you?" She placed her hand on my arm, those damn tingles reached every limb of my body. I sighed.

"Not physically." I responded.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here. The only reason why I brought it up was because you had me worried last night. I was so scared but I knew I needed to be strong for you."

That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. I smiled then frowned realizing I scared her.

"I didn't mean to scare you Britt." I placed my hand on hers which sent another round of tingles through my body.

"Vanessa seems like a real…a real…meanie." She said simply but with anger in her voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words. She was so cute with her child-like attitude.

"If you think she's mean then you shouldn't hang out with me." I said honestly.

"Why? You are one of the nicest people I've ever met. I think you just don't let other people see that side of you often." She rolled on her side, resting her elbow on the pillow holding her head up with her hand.

"I'm not good news Brittany. I promise you that." I sighed.

"You are the greatest news to ever hit the newsstands at McKinley." Her smile was dorky, like she was starting an inside joke.

"Britt, I mean, I've been in trouble. I do a lot of things that I'm not proud of." I sat up - I just wish she got it.

"Like what?" She pushed.

"Something I've never told anyone." I rested my arms on my knees, my ankles crossed holding my legs up.

"You can tell me Santana. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She stuck out her pinky and wrapped it in mine, sitting up next to me. Calmness took over and I knew she'd find out eventually. I mean I could tell her some of it right?

"I met Vanessa in 2010, she was my savior. At least I thought that at the time. Quinn isn't the only one with a dorky background." I took a deep breath trying to gain the confidence of telling Brittany about my past. It was a really hard subject.

"I was teased every day when I was in elementary school because I was so smart. Yes I was one of those completely cliché nerds with glasses, clothes that fit weird, and yes that included weird shirts with Mario characters and superheroes." Brittany smiled at me, her smile said to continue.

"Anyways, when I reached middle school, I decided that I needed to get my shit together and wear what all the other girls did and do what they did. So over the summer I begged my mom to take me shopping because I figured, new school – new clothes…I got an entire new wardrobe and kissed the nerd in me goodbye. My mom didn't like the way I was starting to dress – shorts, skirts, and dresses that were far too short, shirts that were a little small so whenever I lifted my arms my stomach would show a bit. I became friends with this girl Nickayla. We tried out for LHA Middle school cheer squad together, we had sleepovers every weekend, and we went shopping all the time. We were the best of friends. Then as the middle school years went on, we went to high school parties often times getting far too drunk to even walk somewhere. I lost my virginity at thirteen to a boy that was seventeen." I held back the tears in my eyes.

"When we finally made it to high school, we were already hanging out with the wrong crowd so it couldn't get worse right? Well it did. I began stealing things for people, trying drugs, drinking even on school nights, missing curfew, I slept with a few boys that were older than me. It was so bad to the point where I didn't even cheer anymore when I got to high school. I was way into the bad parts of my life to enjoy the good."

Brittany looked like she wanted to ask me something so I stopped and nodded letting her know she could ask me her question.

"Does Quinn know you were a cheerleader before?"

I smirked. "Nope."

"Well that was _very _sneaky of you." She chuckled. "Continue."

"Sophomore year (10th year) I got a new neighbor. Vanessa was rough around the edges but was really sweet. My mom had her and her mom over for dinner one night and we sort of clicked. She brought me out of the worst part in my life. I stopped doing drugs besides weed, I stopped seeing the few older guys I was seeing, and tried out for the Lima Rebels. Surprisingly, I was still in shape and I could still tumble like no other." I smiled at the memory. "I became co-captain. I beat out the seniors, all of them except for this girl named Deidre. (DEED-RA) Things were getting good, but most people were scared of me because I was a bitch and that works for me. But I rather have it be that way."

I took a minute to let my mind catch up to where I was in the story. Brittany was patient saying nothing as I thought. I quickly put on my now dry clothes as I thought of how to continue.

"Junior year (11th year), Vanessa was co-captain with me. We got really close and that's when I realized that I might have feelings for her. Ever since she moved in the year before I didn't even look at guys. It was all about Vanessa. Casually, Vanessa and I started to make out, then making out would lead to other things and so on. We kept it a secret for the longest time, even hiding it from our other two best friends: Nickayla and Audrey. Finally, I told Vanessa that I liked what was going on between us and I wanted to be with her. I fought for her for three months, because she didn't want to date. So I waited. We got together officially in the middle of the year, Nickayla and Audrey found out during the time I was waiting for Vanessa to be okay with things. At the time, I swore I was in it for life with her. I loved her so much." I let the few tears I was holding back fall down my cheeks.

"She was there for me when my dad left, she was always my rock. Things were never good between my mom and dad; I was just too wrapped up in my world to see it. After my dad left, things got complicated again. My mom cut off my credit cards and I was broke. So that's when I started stealing more frequently again. Mainly because my mom's attention was on Russell and I wanted her to notice me again. Time went on and things got worse, I started to go back to my old ways when I caught Vanessa cheating on me with Ronnie, the girl I fought yesterday, I broke up with her without so much as an explanation and she ended up getting kick out of LHAHS, for some reason I don't know. Then my mom dropped the bomb we were moving and here I am. Things have been okay but being here for the past few weeks I realized that I should just accept the fact that I don't deserve the good things in life because of the horrible things I've done. Karma is a bitch and that's why what Rachel said during her interview got to me. Because I know that I deserve what I've gotten."

"Santana, I'm so sorry. She didn't deserve an explanation. You don't deserve bad things. People make mistakes it doesn't mean that they are bad people. Everyone has a past and everyone can change their future." She rubbed my arm. "I want you to listen to this song okay." She opened the back window, leaning into the truck. I couldn't help but check out her ass as it stuck up in the air. A few seconds later, the sounds of music blasted in the car:

_Drowning in tears that won't be me_

_I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside_

_And though I cry it won't be long till I regain the strength to know_

_I can go on_

_I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love_

_I believe_

_I will learn to love again I will learn to trust_

_Once this heart can start to mend_

_I will learn to_

_Learn to love again"_

Brittany grabbed my hand yanking me up, she jumped off the truck and put out her arms, I jumped down and she began dancing happily to the beat. It was so upbeat and exciting that I couldn't help but join in.

_All of these tears time will dry them I will survive them_

_And make it through into another day all of this pain_

_Time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know_

_I won't feel it_

_I will live through life without you after the hurting is done_

_I believe"_

The blonde dancing was singing on the top of her lungs, I was laughing. It was really dark out but the headlights of her truck were giving off enough light to be able to see. We danced to the song until it faded out.

"See, isn't it awesome?" She smirked at me folding the blankets in the bed of the truck. I helped her and we backed them back in the duffle bag she got them from.

"Yeah, it was pretty _awesome."_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

The drive home was quicker than getting there. She pulled into the Fabray driveway putting her truck in park.

"I had a really good time." I said leaning my head against the back of the seat. "Thanks for listening to all my nonsense and everything. I probably shared more than you wanted."

"It's okay Santana, I loved that you opened up to me. It seems like you don't do that often." She smiled lazily at me. It seemed like we smiled a lot around each other.

I just nodded. "Well thanks again, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I reached for the handle to open the door.

"Wait Santana." I turned to look at her.

"I really want to try something I've never done before…" her voice trailed off and she looked at my lips.

I gulped, suddenly I got nervous.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She leaned in slowly, her eyes closing as she did. Just inches away from my lips…

* * *

**I know, cliffhangers suck! But, I wanted to see what conclusions you come up with on what Santana is going to do.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and continuous support! Please review with your thoughts on Santana's next action?**

**Song this chapter was: I Will Learn To Love Again by Kaci**

**P.S. Dear Ryan Murphy, I **_**HATE **_**you. Without any love what-so-ever, Jessica.**

**P.M. me to hear my theories on glee season 4 and the break up? (;**


	7. Chapter 7: Sticks and Stones

**Notes:** Tried so hard to update as quickly as possible! I didn't want to leave you hanging to long (;

Diana: Oh boy, I can't believe you read that in campus library! I would have loved to see your face. Ahaha.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee. Original characters include: Vanessa Valdez, Nickayla Gonzales, Ronnie Cahill, Audrey Rivera, Tyrell Raymond, Kyla and Kyra Pierce.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sticks and Stones**

**Chapter rating: M for violence**

**WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CAUSE TRIGGERS, READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

**POV: Brittany Peirce**

"Wait Santana." She was just about to get out of my truck. My heart was racing and when her eyes met mine, I swear I could hear my heart going on a rampage inside of me.

"I really want to try something I've never done before…" I looked at her lips and I knew I just couldn't wait any longer to at least try. "Tell me if you want me to stop." My voice was shaky and unsure as I slowly leaned towards her; I snapped my eyes shut afraid that if I looked at her I'd chicken out. My lips were just inches away from hers - I was waiting for her to close the gap. The closer I moved towards her the more nervous I became, my lips grazed hers and I held them still against hers seeing if she'd kiss back. She was hesitant but slowly I felt her lips move and I moved mine, molding them perfectly with hers. Our kiss wasn't like any other kiss, it was slow and sincere. Her were soft and tasted like candy, it felt good to kiss her. I rested my hand on her cheek in attempt to make our kiss more passionate.

"Britt." She pulled away slowly tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." She scrambled out of the car faster than I could even talk. My whole body was paralyzed because of the way the kiss felt. I swear I saw fireworks and I'd do anything to see them again.

I sat in silence for a minute putting my fingers up to my lips like if I held them there it would savior the feeling, what did I just do? What if she is mad at me? What if I messed up our friendship? I couldn't handle losing her - she just came into my life. It took everything in me not to go up to the door. I sank in my seat as I put my truck in reverse. Why am I so stupid?

* * *

When I opened my front door, the smell of fabreze air fresheners invaded my senses. The house was a disaster as usual - I stumbled over a Barbie house that was in front of the door. "Kyra pick up your toys!"

"NALA!" Kyla jumped up from the couch jogging over to me hugging my legs before I could even take off my shoes.

"Hey kit-kat." I picked her up hugging her tightly. I felt her face nuzzle into my neck as she was clinging onto me as if I was going to leave again.

"Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiitttttt tttttttttaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn nnyyyyyyyyyy!" Kyra shouted as she bolted from the kitchen running as fast as she could towards me. I set down Kyla opening my arms wide for Kyra.

"You are so fast Ky-ky." I giggled lifting her up into my arms giving her a hug.

"I missed you." Her legs wrapped around my waist and she gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You too." I set her down putting my keys in a basket by the door. "Where is mommy?"

The duo sat on the couch and shrugged turning their attention to the television. I think they've seen that episode of Spongebob at least one hundred times. It's the one where Spongebob comes up with the idea for pretty patties and Mr. Krabs makes fun of him telling him how bad the idea is.

"Did you eat dinner?" I placed my hand on the top of Kyla's head, running my fingers down the tangled strands of blonde hair.

"SHH BRITTY!" Kyra barked stuffing some Cheetos in her mouth.

I marched up to the T.V. shutting it off. "Did you eat a real meal?" I took the bag of Cheetos that was sitting between them.

"That's my favorite episode! And get your own Cheetos!" Kyra whined.

"Did. You. Have. Dinner?" I asked again firmly.

"No…." Kyla looked down at her feet.

I mentally screamed on the top of my lungs. I leave for a few hours and my mother couldn't even bother to feed the girls?

"How about some macaroni and cheese?" I knelt down on the floor in front of the couch and the four blue eyes that were staring back at me lit up.

"Can I help?" They said in unison.

"Duh." I got up and walked to the kitchen and began grabbing ingredients for mac and cheese.

Kyla and Kyra are identical twins, their blonde hair hung a little past their shoulders. Both had matching blue eyes and the same skin tone as I do. Kyla was a few inches taller than Kyra, but Kyra was a few minutes older. They just turned seven so there is a big age difference between me and them. They looked more like me than my parents though. When I take them out, usually people say 'aw your children are adorable.' Usually one of the twins corrects someone, but I told them not to do that anymore because it's rude. Sometimes, I do feel like I'm their mother since I take care of them most of the time.

Although they look alike, they are complete opposites. Kyla is good in school, one time she made me the cutest picture of a duck, which is my favorite animal. She never talks back and she usually is well behaved: of course she has her moments because she can't act like an adult all the time…she's just a kid. Kyra on the other hand is crazy! She has trouble staying on one task, she never cleans up after herself, and she talks back most of the time. However, I wouldn't trade either of them for anything in the world though. I love my sisters more than anything or anyone.

I checked the clock as I cooked: 9:07pm. I shook my head disgusted with my mom at the moment.

"Britt, can I drink this juice?" Kyra held up a bottle of wine she retrieved from the fridge.

"No sweetie, that's mommy's juice. How about some milk?" I smiled at the shorter twin.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" She grinned from ear to ear, clapping her hands together making a pouty face - she was begging for me to say yes.

"I can put a small spoon of chocolate okay? Not a lot, it's getting late. You and sugar do not play nice together." I pulled out a cup filling it with milk, putting a small spoonful of nesquick in it. "Sit at the table and mix it Ky-Ky. Don't spill it."

"What about me?!" Kyla asked.

"Finger first." I opened Kyla's glucometer zipper bag pulling out the contents getting the meter ready. I set the needle first and then I put the test strip in the meter. I bent down to get to her level with a smile. "Which finger?"

"Umm…dis one!" She stuck out her index finger and I quickly cleaned it with a wipe.

"Ready?" She nodded and I positioned the needle on the side of the tip of her finger, it hurt less there. "One, two, three." I pushed the button and she winced, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry sweetie. Almost done." I squeezed her finger slightly to surface more blood and I stuck the side of the test strip in it then I cleaned the extra blood off of her finger with the wipe. I read the meter and frowned slightly. "Are you feeling okay today kit-kat?" Her sugar was low but not in the danger zone. Kyla has hypoglycemia, which means her blood sugar is naturally low.

"She was being very crabby." Kyra said as-a-matter-of-factly. That is one of the symptoms of low blood sugar; it's probably low because she hasn't had a real meal since lunch.

"Ahh." I hummed. "Well let's get you fixed up." I made her chocolate milk being sure to sneak in a couple spoonfuls behind Kyra's back for a sugar boost. I loaded their bowls with mac and cheese setting the bowls in front of them.

As I cleaned the kitchen the girls ate, giggling and joking about something that wasn't even that funny. There was a ton of dirty dishes left in the sink so it took me the entire time they ate to finish washing them and putting them away.

"Kitty, why don't you go pick out a movie? It's your turn tonight. After the movie I'll get you two ready for bed." I suggested as I washed the now empty bowls and cups.

Kyla picked our favorite movie, The Lion King. I was always up for watching that movie. I grabbed a blanket snuggling with my two favorite kids. Kyra fell asleep with her head in my lap not even fifteen minutes into the movie.

Kyla hummed along with the songs, gasped each time something surprising happened, she giggled every time something funny happened, and cried when the daddy lion died. She's seen this movie millions of times and she always reacted the same way.

"Britt, when is daddy coming home?" Kyla whispered as she was twirling my hair around her finger.

"I don't know bug, he's like Simba right now. Simba needed to get away for a while and that's what daddy is doing. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Hakuna matata." I smiled at her.

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes slowly fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

"Promise peanut." I kissed her cheek. "How about we go check your sugar and then I'll bring you upstairs and read you a story?"

She nodded excitedly and skipped into the kitchen to grab her meter.

* * *

I was so happy Kyla's sugar was back up to where it was supposed to be. I'm always worried about her when she's at school or at home when I'm not there.

We started out by reading one story and then Kyla begged for just _one more._ Five bedtime stories later, Kyla finally fell asleep.

I knew my mom would be angry if Kyra slept on the couch, I didn't want to wake her up but there was no way I could lift her onto the top bunk. Once I woke her, she walked like a zombie up to the room her and Kyla shared. I tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, and then went into my room which was down the hall.

It was almost midnight when I got to my room and I realized how sad I was when I was alone. I wish Santana didn't freeze up like she did. But I can understand why. Vanessa was so mean to her. I know I like her a lot but my feelings are so confusing. I've never liked a girl as more than a friend. I guess I just love people so much it doesn't matter much if they have two meatballs and sausage or an all you can eat fish buffet.

I picked up my cell phone to find three unread texts:

**From: Q-tip 8:55pm**

_Did something happen between you and Santana? She went straight into her room when she got home…I swear I hear crying. _

**From: Q-tip 9:17pm**

_When I knocked on her door she told me to leave her alone but she seems so upset. Call me!_

I decided I'd call Quinn after I read the third message.

**From: Sanny 10:00pm**

_You deserve better._

No. No. I felt my eyes well up with tears. How could she think that? My fingers clicked the keys faster than I ever thought I could text.

**To: Sanny 12:03pm**

_Don't say that Santana. You are way too hard on yourself. The moment I met you, I knew you were different. I never felt this way about anyone in my life._

I hope she didn't think that what I said was too much. I just met her the other day and my feelings for her are more than anyone I've ever been with. She has this twinkle in her dark brown eyes that has me hooked. I don't know how to stop it and I don't want it to.

I jumped out of thought when my phone started to sing _The Hamsterdance Song_. I smiled at the embarrassing picture of Quinn and me as I answered.

"Hey."

"_What is going on?"_

"Hi Britt, how are you doing tonight? I'm fine thanks for asking." I teased.

"_Thanks for letting me know wise ass. What happened?"_

I knew it was impossible to avoid the question, I took a deep breath.

"Remember the first day I met Santana and you asked me if I was a dyke?"

"_Yeah….?"_

"Well I didn't know what that meant and I didn't want to sound dumb so I said no. But I looked it up when I got home. It says it's when someone likes girls. I like _people_ and I like Santana." I was nervous on how she'd respond.

"_Well you don't make it the most subtle thing in the world Brittany."_

"What?" I couldn't decide if I was more confused or more shocked.

"_The way you look at her…it's different than I've ever seen anyone else look at someone. You stood up to me to protect her from being slushied. You look at her like she's the most precious thing in the world even if she's the biggest bitch in the world. I mean, she must like you too. Hell, you even got her to be nice to me! I just don't want to see you get hurt; I know she's been through a lot. I don't know if she's good for you."_

"What?" I asked firmly. "Why does every say that she's not good for me? I know what's good for me. She makes me forget about my shitty home life! My deadbeat mother who couldn't even bother to feed the twins while I was out and my dad who up and left one day saying he 'couldn't do it anymore' and left me to do the rest. I want something _good _no, I want something _great_ and that's Santana. I don't know why you don't see it! And I especially don't know why she doesn't!" I hung up the phone angrily shutting it off, ignoring the world.

I don't know how long I was crying for or how long I stayed awake crying but I don't think I stopped until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I rolled out of bed early the next morning; I had to only have been sleeping for a few hours. I didn't even bother to turn on my phone, I was so angry and hurt that I couldn't even bear to look at it. Besides I'd have to face Quinn at practice, so I should just enjoy my time without all these stupid questions that are going to confuse me.

The girls were watching their morning cartoons on the couch when I made it to the living room.

"Did you get breakfast?" My voice was horse from a mixture of sleepiness and crying from the night before.

"Yup." Kyla said with the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you brats do this time?" I joked as I headed for the kitchen.

"Nothing!" I could hear giggling from the living room. That's when I saw her…

"Mom?" It came out as a question but I was really just surprised. I haven't seen her all week…

"Hmm." She hummed. When she looked at me she had the biggest bags under her eyes, her face otherwise was the palest I've ever seen it, she could pass as a Cullen.

"How are you feeling?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Thirsty." She opened the fridge grabbing the wine bottle out.

"Mom, it's not even ten in the morning and you are opening a bottle of wine? Don't you think that's a little reckless? I mean you have the whole day ahead of you." I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just trying to get answers. "The girls need you while I'm out today."

"Don't tell me how to run my household Brittany." She warned. "And you aren't leaving today."

That did it for me, I was done.

"Run the household? No mom, if anyone is running the household here it's me! You don't do anything, I always clean, I always cook for the girls, and I take care of them. And why all of a sudden can't I leave? I have Cheerios practice."

"I gave you a roof over your head and food on the table so you better be damn grateful or I can kick your ass out." She glared at me and ignored my question.

I clenched my jaw, how did things get so messed up? What happened to the family that was so put together? I miss that.

"Mom, what food?" I pushed my limits; maybe she needed a wakeup call. I flung opened the fridge pointing at the empty shelves. "There is no food! It's all wine and an almost empty gallon of milk." I began flinging open cabinets. "Old spices, Mac and Cheese, junk food! There hasn't been real food in the house in months!" I was raising my voice now - I just didn't understand what was going on and why I was so angry at everything.

**SMASH.**

I felt a huge pain in my right side, something hit me…HARD. I fell to the floor and held my side whimpering in pain.

"Maybe you should get off your ass and go shopping then." She was yelling at me. My mom never used to yell at me or more importantly hit me.

"With what money?" I cried "I don't have a job!" I ignored the throbbing pain in my side.

"Get one." She was pouring her glass of wine, not even looking at me.

"NALA?!" Kyla came rushing into the kitchen.

"I'm okay bug, go watch your shows." I managed to slip out, my lungs felt like they were filled with smoke and no matter how much I tried to breathe, they were stuck.

"What did you do mommy?" Kyla appeared at my side. I needed to get her out of there because I knew it wouldn't end well.

"Kyra, this is what happens when people are ungrateful." She lifted her hand and I felt a stinging against my cheek.

"I'm Kyla! Mommy stop! Please stop!" Kyla cried

I used the little voice that I head left and barely audibly said _Not in front of the girls._

She must have heard me because she went to the sink washing her hands like she was washing the evidence of hitting me away.

"Bug, go get Kyra and play with Barbie's. I promise I'll be up soon." She nodded, tears still escaping her eyes. I think she knew that it was serious because she kissed my hand and hurried out.

My whole body hurt and I don't think I even moved for quite some time. My mother was going about her business in the kitchen stepping around me as she did whatever she was doing.

"Mommy, why did you hurt me?" I attempted to move because I didn't want her to win. She could hit me as much as she wants to as long as she doesn't touch the girls. "I love you! Please say something."

She looked down at me, her blue eyes that were ice cold just minutes ago turned soft and loving. "Britty, I am so sorry! What have I done?!" She collapsed next to me on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

I managed to sit up enough to wrap my arms around her. "Shh mom, everything will be okay." I rubbed small circles on her back.

I looked around the room and I gasped when I saw what hit me, it was broken right down the middle: A wooden cutting board.

* * *

**POV: Santana Lopez**

My eyes flickered open in a pitch black room, I don't remember where I am. I looked around nervously trying to figure out where I was. What the fuck? I looked around for any signs whose bed I'm lying in. As I looked up, I saw the whites of eyes staring at me, white teeth turning into a grin. Last night's memories started flooding my mind:

* * *

"Britt." My eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." I jumped out of her truck because I didn't want to see the sad look on her face. I shouldn't have let this kiss happen but I wanted to kiss her. Fireworks exploded in my head the minute her lips touched mine and it took everything in me to pull away.

I stumbled into the house not even bothering to take off my shoes.

"Santana shoes!" I heard Russell say as I ran through the living room.

"Bite me." I said loud enough for him to hear as I flung open my door, the doorknob hit the wall with a loud thud. The few pictures I had up of my family and I fell to the floor.

I slammed the door being sure I locked it before falling onto my bed. I didn't even bother to quiet my crying, with every breath I wailed loudly trying to get it all out. This wasn't fair. I wanted more than anything to give more to Brittany but I couldn't. I can't even follow my damn heart anymore because my head is so fucked up.

Why does Brittany care about me? God, I know she does care because she listened to my whole story. Okay well not _all _of it. That's why I can't give myself to her, because of the things that I've done that are far worse than I lead on. But she actually listened; I've never been able to be so open to someone. Her effects on me were/are endless. She made me feel like I was worth getting to know when in reality I'm not. I would only bring her down.

**Knock, knock.**

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn shouted from the other side of the door.

"Go away thunder thighs!" I shouted through my tears.

"Please let me in." Her voice was soft but still as annoying as ever.

I ignored her this time as I collected things from around my room dropping them on my bed: A black zip up hoodie, black converse, a lighter, my bottle of Jack Daniels I keep in my underwear drawer as well as pre wrapped joints. I changed into jeans and Hot Chelle Rae concert shirt that says _I Like It Like That. _I slipped off my other shoes sliding on my converse, and then I grabbed the zip up yanking it on.

After filling my pockets with everything except for my weed, which was tucked in my bra, I went to the window sliding it open carefully. I bent down sticking one of my legs through the opening, thank god I never put the screen back in from the nights before when I snuck out. I carefully moved my body out the window, jumping the few feet down into the grass. I reached up shutting the window until I had just enough space to stick my hand under it and lift it up when I got home.

I knew that this bottle of Jack wasn't going to drink itself. I reached into my pocket taking a large swig - it burned my throat as I swallowed. When I made it to the sidewalk, I slid it back into my pocket walking casually down the sidewalk. I knew I had a long walk ahead of me to get where I was going.

When I made it to Lima Heights Adjacent's downtown, it was quiet. The streets were practically bare and I could only hear the loud music coming out of Sparky's, a local bar. I kept my head up walking by when I noticed a tall white man standing outside smoking a cigarette - It had reminded me I left my pack at home.

"You here all alone sexy?" The man who was obviously drunk asked as I walked by the entrance of Sparky's.

"Yup and I plan to leave alone too asshole." I smirked pushing past him.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He grabbed arm stopping me in my tracks. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

I quickly twisted my body until I got him into the position I wanted. His arm was twisted behind his back and I was holding it there threatening to move it up more bending it farther.

"I understand you are all alone and you want more action other than your left hand tonight but I can assure you that it won't happen with me. I've seen vomit that's more attractive than your face." He was struggling, but I pushed him against the brick wall holding him there. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is I let your sorry ass go and you go refill your drink living to be a drunk asshole that preys on underage girls as they walk by another day, or I can break your arm and then get my father to arrest you for sexual harassment. It's your choice." I lifted his arm a little more and he whimpered. "Good answer." I let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

I muttered some rude insults in Spanish and continued my journey to my destination. I loved using the 'daddy cop' bit to scare people even though my dad was a doctor and I had no idea where he was. Whatever works though, right?

I walked down the deserted streets of downtown adjacent remembering my many memories from growing up. I remember the smell out in front of the floral shop during the hot summer days, I remember eating breakfast at my favorite diner with Audrey, Vanessa, and Nickayla – some of my best memories are from that diner.

The Diamond Diner was built in the 70s, yes it was one of those extremely cheesy diners with a jukebox and old record covers on the wall, along with a celebrity wall with autographs of famous people who have ever had a meal there. I loved sitting by that wall, admiring the way that some celebrities curved certain letters dramatically and sloppy. One day, my name would be on that wall.

When I reached the train tracks I knew I was out of downtown and going into the worst part of town. Graffiti, broken windows, junky cars, and the sounds of trains traveling by showed me that I was close. I knew this town like the back of my hand; I traveled it many times at night by myself or during the day with friends especially when I was at my worst. I remember that time more than any other. I remember being scared but safe with people as long as I didn't fuck them over, I was okay. I spent half of that time doped up on drugs and the other half drunk, slurring my words as we vandalized homes and cars.

I was pleased when I arrived at my old house and I was so grateful no one moved in after we left, I didn't like the thought of other people living in the house where I grew up. I put my hood up walking around the back of my old house, right next to the biggest tree trunk in my yard. I whipped out my phone, hitting the last person I'd thought I'd text: _You deserve better._

I grabbed a flashlight from the storage shed next to the tree turning it on. I looked for a shovel and was happy when I found one. I began shining the new form of light on ground a few feet on the opposite side of the tree looking for a small spot with no grass.

"Santana?" Oh great, just fucking lovely.

"Go away Vanessa." I groaned gritting my teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was the softest I've heard it since our breakup.

"I could ask you the same question." I told her, my voice definitely came off as bitchy. She needed to know that I would no longer melt in her hands like putty.

"I saw the flash light and I wanted to make sure no one was breaking into your house." I rolled my eyes at her, what does she care? "I know I've made mistake after mistake Santana." She took a few steps closer to me as I planted my feet firmly on the ground, starting to dig up the spot that was unleveled from the rest. "But all this time without you made me realize a lot of things."

"Like what? That you are a slut who can't control her hormones and stay faithful to the girl who loved her? Or that Ronnie was just using you to get back at me?" My words were harsh as the came out of my mouth. I didn't look up at her, I just continued to dig.

"Can we just not make this about Ronnie for a minute Santana?" I could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke.

"It is about Ronnie though. It's about you not being faithful to me. It's about you cheating with me on my ex-girlfriend who also cheated on me. God, don't you get it? I thought of all people you'd be the last to do what Ronnie did to me. I don't know what's worse, the fact that you cheated or the fact that it was with Veronica." I scoffed clenching the handle of the shovel.

"I was scared Santana." She started. "I was scared of my feelings for you. Hell I was scared of being with you. Why was I scared? Because I realized that I love you. I loved the way you looked at me like I was the only girl you'd ever see. I loved the way you would have conversations with me through our windows when you were grounded and your mom took your phone. I loved the way you knew just what to do to push me over the edge and make me scream your name out every damn time we made love…"

I put my hand up to silence her. "When I told you that I loved you, you didn't say it back."

"I was scared Santana and I'm sorry." I rasied my eyebrow.

"Did Vanessa Marie Valdez just apologize for the first time in her life?" I was actually surprised since I've never heard her apologize for anything.

She chuckled "Yes she did and she can't express how sorry she is because she can't put it into words."

The green-eyed girl sat against the tree trunk as I continued to dig into the earth under me. Something was unsettling about the situation but I knew once she saw what I was doing, she'd get the hint of all the unsaid words and finally understand what I've been trying to tell her.

The tip of the shovel finally hit the top of a tin box I yanked it out, brushing the dirt off of the top of it. I sat next to her and a smile crept up on her cheeks.

"Is that what you came here for?" She asked looking at the box.

"Yeah." I looked down at the tin half smiling. "Do you remember what we put in here?" I lifted one of the latches.

"Pictures, a few things we stole together, and some other important things." She winked at me.

After unhooking the second latch, I opened the box staring at the contents. We had a ton of pictures of us together on various occasions like our summer trip to New York City, junior prom, and from our trip to Cedar Point. We also had a scarf and a pair of sunglasses we stole from a little boutique a few miles out of Lima(don't ask how we even accomplished that, it wasn't easy.), there was also a notebook we used to write notes to each other handing it off in between classes. Mainly every memory we ever had was in the box. I had the idea to bury it and dig it up years from now to remember all the good times although this isn't how I pictured it being.

I pictured us engaged or married, one of us pregnant and ready to start a family. I pictured coming home to her everyday kissing her lips to say hello and telling her about my day at work. I pictured the smell of her cooking and the feeling of her body as we cuddled when we went to sleep. All I know is that it was stupid of me to think that. Looking at her now I realized that this wasn't how I wanted my life to be. I was blinded by her eyes and the way she made me feel to see what a messed up person she was. Sometimes I wish I never saved her from getting dumpster tossed because we would have never become friends and I wouldn't be sitting here fucked up in the head like I am. Although, I am glad I did because if I didn't, I would probably be in jail or something way worse from the road I was heading down. So I guess I should be thankful that she pulled me out when she did.

We went through the entire box reading notes we wrote to each other and looking through the old pictures using the flashlight. By the end I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Come on, grab the shovel." I said using my shoe to fill the whole I dug back with the dirt.

"You aren't putting it back?" She asked as she picked up the shovel.

"Better idea." I said.

I was surprised that I was still functioning with the level of alcohol in my system. I had more than half the bottle of Jack on my way over. But I was walking in a straight line and I wasn't slurring my words, I guess adrenaline took over since I was about to do something so reckless.

* * *

We made it to an open field just on the other side of the train tracks; we used to party here all the time since it was so secluded from everything else. There was a hallowed log next to the pile of wood and a homemade fire pit we made using rocks to contain it. Inside the log we hid lighter fluid for the camp fires we had to keep warm during our parties.

"What are we doing here?" She asked "Why are you making a fire?"

"So we don't have to use the flashlight to rebury this in its new place." I tapped the top of the tin and began to collect twigs to start the fire.

She helped by making a tepee like structure out of the twigs as I handed them to her.

The fire was going soon after with the help of the fluid. It gave us enough light to do what I planned. I snuck the bottle out from my pocket and downed the rest of the bottle, tossing it into the fire.

"Are you drunk?" Vanessa's eyes looked exceptionally green from the light of the fire but it also gave her eyes and face an orange tint.

"Maybe." I chuckled nervously. That's when I knew I could stop acting like I wanted to be there with her. The hole in the ground was half dug but I had no intention of filling it. She looked at me searching for what I was thinking, her body language was begging for answers. My lips just curled into a devilish grin as I picked up the memory tin. "I just thought you should know about what I think of your apology and our memories." With that I tossed the tin into the fire, squirting lighter fluid onto it making sure it would catch. "You actually thought I'd forgive you?" I let out an evil chuckle. "You have no idea how much I hate you for what you did." I was about to tell her how much I hated her when I heard sirens and wheels coming down the dirt trail. _Shit. _

I took off not caring that I left Vanessa behind. It wouldn't have been the first time I got her in trouble with the law. I booked into the darkness, hopping over obstacles that got in the way. I never thought I could climb a fence so fast but I did in one swift movement, like a monkey climbs a tree. I heard Vanessa screaming in the distance and I almost felt bad. _Almost. _I reached the woods and knew I had a great chance of getting away. I began to wonder how the cops even knew we were there. Did they see the smoke in the air? Did they follow us? All I knew was that I couldn't get caught. Especially with the amount of weed I have on me.

The woods weren't very thick so I was through the other side in a matter of minutes. I slowed and walked casually down the street as if I wasn't running from law enforcement. That's when I realized where I ended up. _Fuck. _

Something hit my head, hard. The last thing I remember before blacking out was looking up at eyes darker than mine, only the whites showing and a smug, evil grin.

* * *

I was snapped back from my thoughts at a sound of a voice.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again Lopez." The voice was deeper than I remembered.

"Tyrell?" I questioned sitting up, the pain in my head was throbbing to the point where it hurt to even move. I winced.

"Sorry about what they did. You were quite fast and they said that you were tough to catch. My guys saw you with a particularly unlikely person. I have to say I'm quite surprised you were with _her." _He was sitting on the edge of his bed now, looking at me. "You should know Santana that there is no hiding anymore." He handed me ice and I thankfully took it, putting it on the bump located on the side of my head mumbling _thank you_. I wasn't sure how long had passed before he spoke again:

"Now I think it's time you start paying back the debt you owe me."

* * *

**Oh snap, shit just got real.**

**I know this chapter was very dramatic and probably set off a few triggers for people – It was important to the storyline to have Brittany have a rough background like Santana for future chapters, without giving to much away.**

**If you ever need someone to talk to I'm one PM away because I know how triggers are in stories for some people, I have many myself so I get where you are coming from.**

**I am overwhelmed with the amount of PMs and reviews I got for my last chapter! It still amazes me that people actually read what I write. It makes me feel good that you all care so much to write to me. I honestly appreciate it so much!**

**Any ideas on the debt that Santana owes Tyrell? Any ideas on who Tyrell even is? What happened to Vanessa after Santana ran? :O**

**Hmmm. Send me your ideas! **

**Until next time readers!**

**-Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8: Debt

**Notes:** Tried so hard to update as quickly as possible! I didn't want to leave you hanging to long (;

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee. Original characters include: Vanessa Valdez, Nickayla Gonzales, Ronnie Cahill, Audrey Rivera, Tyrell Raymond (And members of the Heights), Kyla and Kyra Pierce.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Debt**

**Chapter rating: M for violence**

* * *

**POV: Santana**

"What did you have in mind Ty?" I raised an eyebrow at him not sure if I could do what he asks of me, although I don't really have a choice. If Tyrell does you a favor whatever the cost you have to do what he says. It's like an eye-for-an-eye or some shit like that. Whatever.

"I need you to deliver a package." I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding, I was expecting the worst.

"That's all? Jesus Ty, I thought you were going to make me rob a bank or something." I nudged his arm.

"Now why would I make you rob a bank? Even if you did ask me to make sure ten grams of illegal drugs got planted in your ex-girlfriends locker?" He smirked.

* * *

**September 2011**

"I got an anonymous tip that locker 908 has something inside." Principal Jiroux (JER-ROW) stood with his arms crossed next to the dick police officer that patrols the area during school hours. I peeked around the pillar I was hiding behind. I wasn't sure how long I was waiting for but I needed to see this.

"Who does this locker belong to sir?" The officer asked. _Sir?_ Usually Jiroux is called dickhead, man with the jugs, or fat bastard (like the fat Scottish guy from the Austin Powers movies) but no one ever calls him sir. I rolled my eyes.

"Vanessa Valdez, she is on her way now."

A few minutes had passed and I watched as Vanessa approached the duo.

"Something wrong sir?" She asked. Okay, I guess everyone calls him sir to his face…

"Open your locker." He ordered.

She put her combination in effortlessly, clicking it open. Sitting on top of her books was ten grams of illegal drugs, I told Tyrell to be creative and there was a different type of drug for every two grams.

"Those aren't mine." She looked like she was going to faint. I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Who's are they then?" The officer took out all of the drugs. "It's your locker right?"

"They aren't mine, I swear! I have no idea how they got there!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"My office now." Jiroux barked.

"No, no." the officer stopped him. "Vanessa Valdez, you are under arrest for possession of illegal drugs." He grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them behind her back. _WANKY_. I remember when I used to handcuff her for fun…

* * *

"So why were you with her tonight?" Tyrell checked my head. "By the way, remind me to get on Dante's ass for giving you a bump like that."

"Dante is the one that hit me?" I gritted my teeth. "A simple 'Tyrell wants to see you' would have sufficed."

"Don't change the subject, why were you with her?" He held the ice for me.

"She told me how sorry she was and that she loves me." I looked away from Tyrell.

"Please tell me you didn't…"

"Fuck no, I set the bitch straight by burning all of our memories together. That's when I heard the sirens, I don't know if she made it away or not but I heard her scream…"

"Do you honestly care if she made it or not?"

I thought about it for a minute then shook my head. "No. I hate her because I can't…" I stopped myself.

"What's got you all bugged out?" He grabbed a water bottle from his mini fridge and then handed me one.

"Um…I don't know?" I took the water, was it obvious something was bugging me?

"I know you Snix, what's up?"

"Um well…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I met this girl."

"So what's the problem? That's fantastic." Tyrell took his seat next to me again.

"I really like her, that's the problem." I opened the water, taking a sip.

"And because of your bitch ex-girlfriends you can't open up to her…" Tyrell stated.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"Like I said, I know you." He took a sip of his water. "Look, I can't promise nothing bad will ever happen between you and this mystery girl but I can promise one thing. You are going to regret it if you don't give her a chance."

"She deserves better."

"Did she tell you that she deserves better?"

I shook my head no.

"Then you can't make that decision for her Santana. How do you know that you aren't what she's been looking for all along?"

"I just know okay? I know that she is better off without someone who has had such a fucked up past." I groaned partly out of frustration and partly because my head was starting to hurt again.

"Who hasn't had bad things happen to them in one way or another? Hell, look at me I watched my mom get hit by her boyfriend when I was little and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I nearly murdered him at sixteen and I've been in and out of jail for years. So if anyone knows about having a fucked up past it's me. But life doesn't pause or rewind, you just have to learn from mistakes and grow as a person. I know I should take my own advice but you are a lot stronger than I will ever be. I've watched you grow from a child into a beautiful young woman Santana. Out of all the people who were ever in the Heights, if anyone could make something of themselves it's you."

I cringed at the thought of the gang I was in. Tyrell is still an active member and the only reason why I got out is because of Tyrell, he didn't give me a choice to stay. Things started to get dangerous and he demanded that the Heights let me go. Once you are a member the only way out is death, but Tyrell being the second in command and my cousin he got me out alive.

"I'm scared though Ty, what happens if I mess up? What happens if my past comes back to haunt me? I won't let her get in trouble…" I stopped for a deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"I will make sure nothing about your past gets out Santana and I will make sure that you are always protected and that Brittany is too as long as you do what I ask of you." He smirked.

"Wait, how did you know her name?"

"You were talking in your sleep and just because you move don't mean I don't have tabs on you."

"Look at you trying to talk all gangster like."

"Hey you are the only one who knows that I actually did well in school up until I was arrested." He winked at me and I just smiled.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed coming into realization that I probably already messed things up with Brittany.

"You'll figure it out Santana, you always do."

My phone's text tone went off and it made me jump a little. I leaned back and snagged it off the bedside table.

**From: Blondie 10:30am**

_I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'm different than those girls Santana and I will spend every day of my life proving it to you._

I smiled at the text then read the second one in my inbox.

**From: Blondie 12:03am**

_Don't say that Santana. You are way too hard on yourself. The moment I met you, I knew you were different. I never felt this way about anyone in my life._

I must have groaned out loud because Tyrell was looking at me questioningly. I just handed him my phone and let him read the texts.

"See, I told you." He grinned. "Have a little faith."

"I already fucked things up last night."

"Obviously not if she sent these Santana."

"She kissed me and I ran away, just like I always do."

"One day you will stop running Santana. But I have an idea to help you out Lopez! Hold on to your weave for this one…"

"I don't have weave asshole!"

* * *

**POV: Brittany**

I managed to make it to practice even though I was in pain.

"Come on, we are going to be late." I said to the twins who were tugging along behind me.

"Is the wicked witch of the West going to be here?" Kyra asked

"Don't call her that here Kyra. Yes she is because she's my coach." I glared at her but not because I was trying to be mean but because she has no filter on what she says.

"Tweedle dumb, thank you for joining us." Sue was in a black and white track suit on the field watching my fellow Cheerios stretch. "Nice of you to bring the Olsen twins." She said after observing the fact that my sisters were following me.

"Why are you so mean? Do you have a crayon up your skinny….ass?" Kyra barked.

My mouth dropped but I heard giggles from my teammates. Sue looked equally surprised as me, Kyla was giving her a disapproving look.

"Kyra, that word isn't appropriation." Kyla said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Appropriate Kyla and no it's not Kyra." I picked up the blonde girl without thinking and winced from the pain in my side but I brought her to the bleachers sitting her down anyway. "You have a seven minute time out. Do not move from this seat until I tell you."

"That's a little harsh Brittany." Coach Sue said in a surprisingly sweet voice. "Kyra, how would you like to be my assistant for the day?"

"She needs to be in time-out Coach." I muttered.

"Go stretch goldilocks and let me handle it." Her firm scary voice was back again.

I just nodded and then whispered to Kyla telling her to sit and color in the coloring books she brought. I decided that it would be best for them to come to practice with my since my mom locked herself in her room with a bottle of wine after the incident a few hours ago.

"What is going on Brittany?" Quinn asked when I sat down next to her starting to stretch.

I began to stretch my legs and immediately regretted it when I felt a sharp pain shoot up my entire body. I exhaled an unsteady breath and tried not to show my distress. "Nothing is going on." I whispered.

"What you said on the phone last night about your parents…you never told me. Then you lied to my dad?" Quinn pushed.

I cut her off before she could continue. "Drop it Lucy." I scolded. She backed down quickly knowing I was serious since I used her real name.

Quinn knows that if I don't want to talk about something, to just drop it. I was thankful I had a best friend who knew me like that. I did like to talk about feelings but good feelings not bad ones like the ones I felt this morning.

Practice consisted of Sue telling Kyra to yell through the megaphone about how awful we looked. I could barely concentrate on anything because of the pain on my side, every time I moved it was like sharp jolts of electricity running through my body keeping me from moving. I also couldn't concentrate because Santana hasn't spoken to me since that text last night.

Sue gave us a water break and I took it upon myself to talk to Quinn.

"Have you talked to Santana?"

"Nope, she locked herself in her room last night and hasn't come out since." The blonde shrugged at me and took a sip of water from her Cheerios bottle.

"Is she working tonight?" I asked not sure what I planned to accomplish if she is working. Then an idea popped into my head, a unicorn was definitely close by because I never get ideas unless one is near. Then I saw it, a baby one disguised as a rock right by the fence.

"I think so." Quinn obviously saw the wheels turning in my head because she raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

"How would you feel about a little performance tonight at Breadstix?"

* * *

**POV: Santana**

Sneaking back into the house was a little harder than the last time. It was probably because of this extreme throbbing in my head. _Dante and his stupid right hook_. Once I made it inside, I made sure I put everything I took last night back in its spot. Except for the empty bottle of liquor that I threw out somewhere sometime during the night. I grabbed fresh clothes and ran for the bathroom.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, good God I looked like hell. The bump on my head was gone but it didn't make it hurt any less. There staring back at me was a face I haven't seen in a while. Take away the throbbing in my head, I actually felt pretty content with myself. Maybe it was because I saw Tyrell or maybe because I finally got rid of the memory box that seemed to be holding me back. I still had unfinished business to attend to though…

* * *

**August 2011 (The day after shop lifting from Audrey's work)**

"What the fuck were you thinking Santana?" Audrey barked at me. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsible? Ese es mi lugar de trabajo Santana!" (How could you be so irresponsible? That is my workplace Santana!)

"I'm sorry; she just put so much pressure on me." I looked down.

"You are so oblivious to everything when she is around." The Latina glared at me. "I lost my job because of you. Not only that, shoplifting a serious crime. I could lose my gymnastics scholarship because of it."

"Audrey, you shop lift all the time with us. You act like you've never done it before." I began getting irritated. "You could have just turned me in you know? You didn't have to cover for me."

"You _really_ are oblivious to everything Santana. Just go." Audrey plopped down at her desk with her hand on her head.

"I am not oblivious Audrey; you are over reacting just a bit." I rolled my eyes. "Like I said, you could've turned me in but you chose not to."

"Because Santana, you already have a record, do you want to add on that list of minor offenses?"

I shrugged "It wouldn't be the end of the world."

"You are seriously impossible. Just get the fuck out of here." She began insulting me in Spanish but I didn't stick around to hear it all.

* * *

I left the house after my shower heading back over to Tyrell's to pay back my so-called debt. He wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't one hundred percent necessary for me to do it. I told him that since he did what he did for me that I'd do anything for him. I knew he wouldn't put me in danger as long as I followed through but this task seemed a little too simple.

I arrived to his house just before three o'clock in the afternoon. I did a secret knock him and I made up a long time ago for all the Heights.

"Password?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Snix." I was immediately smothered in a hug.

"SNIX! Holy shit, I wondered when I'd see your fine ass around here again." Lee, a short Hispanic man with tattoos all over his body was the one giving me the bone crushing hug.

"Lee." I huffed "Can't breathe."

"Sorry." He let me go and shut the door.

"Did I hear Snix was here?" A boy named Tate arrived in the same room wrapping his arms around me. He was also Hispanic.

"I'm surprised Tyrell didn't tell you I was the one delivering the package." I laughed lightly.

"Wait, _you _are the one he chose? Is he out of his fucking mind?" Tate growled.

"Why?" I was confused, how could I mess up delivering a package?

"Santana, the package you are delivering is a set up." Lee informed.

"Meaning?" Was all I managed to say.

"Meaning, that the person who is receiving the package will die tonight." Tyrell climbed down the stairs walking towards me.

"Why am I in the middle of this then?" I gulped.

"Julius thought he could get away without blood." Tyrell smirked. "Only family gets away without blood." He winked at me.

I was now terrified, what the hell have I agreed to? "Why me?"

"He trusts you Santana. You were the only one he ever truly trusted." Tyrell began setting up the 'meeting' table. It was where he drew a map and gave us all instructions during robberies and other things we took part in.

"He trusts Carlos, not me." I was hoping I wasn't noticeably shaking.

"Your brother isn't here now is he?" Tyrell gave me a cold look that literally made my heart feel like it ripped opened.

"No, but just because he trusted Carlos doesn't mean he trusts me." I tried swallowing the lump I felt in my throat. "Besides it's like three in the afternoon, isn't it risky to do this now?"

"We aren't doing it until nine." Tyrell grabbed his hand gun loading it. "Besides he knows you are out of the Heights so he'll trust that you still are."

"I work from five until nine…" I prayed that would get me out of it.

"So after that then, Tate will pick you up."

"What am I even supposed to drop off for him?" I grabbed the package and began to open it.

"No don't!" Tate grabbed the brown box from me. "You don't want to see what's inside."

"It's not a body part is it?" I made a grossed out face at the three boys at the table. When they all smirked I was sure I'd vomit it. "Ew. You expect me to carry that?"

"It's just a few fingers from Julius cousin, no big deal." Tate shrugged.

"Disgusting." I didn't really want to do this but I had no way of getting out of it without getting myself killed. It's as simple as that.

"What happened to afraid of nothing Snix? I've seen you jump people before, only stopping when it was someone else's turn to finish the job." Dante appeared in the doorway with some girl under his arm that I've never seen before. "You are a fast little bitch. You still run like a Heights."

"You." I stood up marching over to him. He let go of the girl and put his hands out to hug me, I pretended to reach out for a hug but at the last second I took my left hand in a fist punching him in the cheek as hard as I could. "That's for hitting me and knocking me out."

In a split second he yanked out his pocket knife and pointed at me. At the same time Tyrell clicked his hand gun pointing it at Dante. "Put it away Dante, don't make me do it."

"You told me to catch her any means necessary long as she was alive." He folded his knife putting it back in his pocket.

"Yeah like it or not, you deserved that. I would have hit you more than once but I guess Snix felt nice today." Ty put down the gun on the table next to him, just a reach away.

"Dante, tell your sister to keep a safe distance away from me would ya? I nearly killed her last night." I plopped down in the seat between Tate and Lee.

"That was you? Fucking sweet." He stuck out his hand and we did some stupid handshake that we've always done.

"Ronnie deserved it."

* * *

**POV: Brittany**

"So you are telling me that if I get glee to help you with this, you won't slushie our club members at all?" Rachel was surprised when Quinn and I showed up in the auditorium during their glee rehearsal asking for a favor.

"I can't make any promises about some of the football players or the hockey team but I can promise that I won't order anyone to slushie you." Quinn mumbled, I could tell she didn't want to make that promise but I begged her. And she can't say no to my pouty faces.

"Can I ask why you all of a sudden want to help Santana? I mean just the other day you begged me to bad mouth her to Jacob. I honestly don't understand you Quinn." Rachel chuckled "I guess that's what I get for being at the bottom of the social ladder."

"It's not to help Santana, well it kind of is but it's more about helping me." I looked at the girl who was now sitting on the side of the stage.

"Britty has a crush!" Kyla giggled. "Boys and older girls have cooties!" The smaller version of me covered her mouth as she laughed, Kyra joining in right with her.

"Not all boys and girls have cooties. Finn, my most amazing boy-" Rachel noticed Quinn giving her a death glare. "Sorry Quinn."

I can't believe Quinn was still upset that Finn is with Rachel. Rachel seems like a nice girl other than the fact that she uses really big words I don't understand and the fact that she talks in paragraphs most of the time. But it didn't mean she was a bad person. Plus Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck...

"Look, are you in or out Berry?" Quinn's arms were crossed in her defensive pose.

"Well it would be a good idea for us to hear you both sing so we can see what we have to work with." Rachel stood up motioning for the club to come back into the room. She dismissed them to take five while she talked to us. _Take five of what?_

"I'm not singing it's all Britt." Quinn sat down in a chair next to the twins.

I shook my head at Quinn who groaned then I put on my best pouty face.

"What song did you have in mind?"

* * *

**POV: Santana**

The minute I walked into Breadstix I felt somewhat relieved. I wouldn't have to deal with the drama until after work. I pushed past Nickayla who was clocking in as I entered the staff room.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" She asked looked at me.

"Maybe." I opened my locker putting my purse inside.

"I was only there because Vanessa called Audrey when I was with her. I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice and you simply chose wrong." I slammed my locker walking over to the clock-in computer.

"You are such a hypocrite Santana." Nickayla rolled her eyes at me as she walked out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I caught up to her as she walked towards the kitchen to grab an apron.

"It means that you chose to do wrong all the time. The one time I want to go out and have a little fun you throw a bitch fit about who I'm with. I stopped hanging out with them because you were hurt and because you made me. Even then you still messed around with Audrey but demanded that I stay away from them." She tied the apron around her waist pulling then pen and small note pad from a pocket.

"I was the reason that you even became friends with them in the first place." I grabbed another apron following the same steps as Nickayla.

"No, the only reason why we became friends with them in the first place was because you satisfied Vanessa's needs." Before I could say another word Nickayla was gone.

I got to work as a waitress for my entire shift tonight. I actually loved working Sunday's due to open mic-night. I got to hear some really great people sing and some not so great people sing. It was like having the best of both worlds, good music and hilarious entertainment.

Cassie appeared center stage again as she was ready to introduce the next act.

"Please help me welcome the William McKinley's New Directions!" I stopped in my tracks looking up at the stage. The curtain opened and there standing center stage was Brittany. I could pick out her body in a room full of look-alikes.

The music started and my heart picked up its pace.

"_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest…" _

Her body was moving to the music like it had a mind of its own. I had no idea that she could even sing. I knew she could dance but she's seriously the biggest triple threat ever. I had to rip my eyes away from the stage and turn to the next table to get drink orders.

"_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_"

The lyrics seemed to run through my entire body into my soul. I know that she was singing to me. That thought alone made me weak in the knees and made my usually exceptional hand writing look like gibberish.

The table I was trying to take drink orders from wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to me - they were all engrossed with the amazing performance on the stage. I knew if I looked up there I'd break down and I refused. I walked around pretending to be busy. The chorus gave me goose bumps, especially when other voices joined in with Brittany's.

I survived the second verse and chorus without looking up at them, my heart completely thudding the hardest I've ever felt.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, instantly regretting it when I met sky blue orbs.

"_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_"

I turned and began to walk away knowing if I stood there, I'd completely melt.

Of course, she followed and somehow magically appeared in front of me like some freaky jedi person.

"_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_"

She sang as she approached me. I knew from that moment I could be easily mistaken for a puddle on the floor. Once she knew I had my attention she went back to the stage.

"_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break"_

I watched in complete awe as she finished the performance. I stood there in a trance gazing into Brittany's eyes. I could only hear the faint noise of applause but the minute I was snapped out of it, it was like someone turned the volume up on the television because the applause was ten times louder. I took a look at the people around Brittany. I saw that dorky virgin guy named Finn, _no wonder he's still a virgin_, Puck – _wait what? _Rachel Berry – _barf_, some other people I didn't recognize and _holy shit_ Quinn?

The group began to file off stage obviously hyped from their performance leaving only Brittany center stage, Finn and Rachel sitting on stools on the left side of the stage.

I had to get back to work so I decided to just give Brittany a nod so she knew I would be listening. I think she knew what it meant because she nodded back and began to sing her next song.

I listen carefully to the lyrics, my heart literally holding on by a string. It's the happiest it's ever felt and that scared the shit out of me. I managed to get orders down and bring them to the back without breaking down, or tripping, or doing something completely embarrassing.

I froze in place as she sang words that literally tugged at my heart.

"_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?"_

I cleared my throat choking down some tears. The rest of my shift I was in a daze, I didn't even realize that it was closing time until the last person filed out. It was like my body was taken over by a zombie or something.

"You okay sweet cheeks?" Holly grabbed my arm pulling me away from my co-workers who were cleaning.

"Mhm." I nodded not exactly sure if I was okay. I mean I'm at my work place and Brittany was putting herself out there on display for me. I know how vulnerable it feels to be singing your heart out on stage.

"I knew that she liked you from the minute I met her." Holly winked at me. "Why aren't you going after her?"

I shrugged and mentally hated Holly right now. She could read people like an open book and I think I was the only exception to that. She never knows what I'm thinking and right now I was pretty fucking glad.

"Complicated."

"Sweetie life is complicated. It doesn't mean to close yourself off from everything because you are scared. She really cares about you if you couldn't tell. Put on your big girl panties and go get her." She nudged my arm and I sighed.

"I have to go…feed my goldfish." I walked into the staff room trying to calm down as I clocked out. _Feed your goldfish? Santana you are losing it_. I grabbed my purse from my locker taking deep breaths.

"She must really love you." A voice appeared and I groaned. "But not as much as I do."

"You can't be back here Vanessa. How did you even get back here?"

"Noah let me in the back door." She smiled at me.

"Look, I knew you would be here tonight if you weren't in jail from last night." I sighed. "I prepared a song for you for tomorrow." I looked at her then away. "I hope you come and listen."

"I wouldn't miss one of your performances for the world Santana." She approached me wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned in her arms looking into her eyes and then her lips.

Before I knew it was happening, we are kissing. I was pushed against the locker and her body was grinding into me like it always did.

"Santana? Your boss said you came back here-" I broke away from Vanessa instantly. Brittany was staring at us, wide-eyed. "Um, sorry. I uh, your boss said I could come back here. Um yeah bye."

"Brittany wait!" I started after her and Vanessa grabbed my arm stopping me.

I shook my arm free. "Just stop Vanessa, I know what you are trying to do and I suggest you don't." I bolted out as fast as I could, trying to look for any signs of Brittany.

"Brittany?" I called out.

"She just left in a hurry." Nickayla pointed towards the front door.

"Thanks." I pushed through the door running towards a figure I saw jogging. "BRITTANY!" I called again, only to have the person stop. I ran up to her grabbing her arm. "Let me explain."

She sniffled turning around. The view was heart breaking - her eyes were already red and puffy.

"Those songs you sang….they were beautiful." I wasn't sure what to say, I've never been good with words.

"Really?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes." I looked into her eyes then at the ground. I heard someone laying on the horn from the road.

"Snix let's go we're late!" Tate shouted from the passenger's side of Lee's car.

"Look, I perform tomorrow night here. Please come. If you don't I understand why you wouldn't. But I prepared a song for you. I really need to go now but think about it okay?" With that I turned on my heel instantly regretting it when I heard sobbing come from where Brittany was just left standing. I hated myself for leaving her there…

* * *

"Okay remember the plan?" Tate asked as he handed me the package.

"Kind of hard to forget." I said coldly still not believing that I was going through with this.

"As soon as we get in there, run back over to the car. Tate will drive you back to Breadstix to get your car." Lee told me.

I just nodded.

We pulled onto a small dirt trail and a few feet in I spotted the rest of the crew. Tyrell was smoking a cigarette leaning against the side of his car with Dante, that girl he was with earlier, and some other members of Heights that I barely remember.

"You ready Snix?" Tyrell flicked his bud into the woods that were surrounding us.

"I guess." I watched them as they all loaded their guns and I stood in silence.

Dante looked at me handing me his pocket knife. "In case something goes wrong."

I put it in my back pocket where I used to keep mine and put on a hoodie Tate gave me on the way over. "What happens with the package? Won't it have my finger prints all over it?" I thought outloud.

"We got it covered don't worry. The package won't be left. Just make sure he opens it." I nodded and set off on foot over to a house that was pretty run down. I knew the crew already took their places around the perimeter waiting for him to ask me inside. When he did they would approach and wait silently until the package was opened.

I knocked twice and waited for an answer, Julius answered with a surprised look on his face. "Santana?"

"Hey Julius, I know you are surprised to see me." I was silenced by him wrapping his arms around me. I gulped, should I really do this? I know if I didn't Tyrell _would_ hurt me. Cousin or not, if I don't do this for him, I'm on his list.

"No kidding!" He seemed a lot more laid back than he was while he was with us. Jail time obviously did that to some people – scared them straight. "Please come in."

I nodded and took a step inside. "This package came to my old house for you."

"Oh you don't live in Adjacent anymore?" He walked me to his kitchen opening it. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks." I tried to plaster a fake smile across my face. "But I moved out of that house about a month ago. My mom decided to go and get engaged."

"To Russell Fabray right?" He smiled. "He is actually my employer." I tried to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he is my savior. Not many people want to hire ex-cons. I didn't think you'd move in with him and your mom though. I figured you'd stand clear." He began working the tape on the package. "I wonder why this was dropped off at your house." He opened one flap of the box.

"Julius?"

"Yeah?" He paused and looked up at me.

"Nothing." I gulped as he opened the other flap.

In a matter of seconds he looked inside and then he threw the box across the room. "What the fuck?" He shouted, I saw something that I didn't want to – a finger.

He looked at me and I could tell his heart was thudding in his chest. I mouthed three words to him: _I'm so sorry._

Tyrell entered from behind me, "Hello Julius."

_**BANG.**_

* * *

**I know you all hate me right now. :( Please don't! I promise next chapter will have serious fluff in it.**

**I apologize for the amount of lyrics in this chapter but it was a necessity to the storyline.**

**If you haven't yet, check out my new story called: Talk Dirty to Me. It is a smut-fic for all you Brittana sex monkeys. **

**Anyways, please review, I love hearing back from everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Won't Give Up

**Notes: **I forgot to mention songs last chapter: _Give your heart a break – Demi Lovato _and _Pretending – _An original glee song.

I got quite a bit of hate for my last chapter so here as promised is all your Brittana fluff (It will not be the whole chapter only because I have a story to write :p) Just know that anything I write is for a reason. (;

I'm sorry it took longer than usual for the update, I've been extremely busy with life.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

**Original characters**: Vanessa Valdez, Nickayla Gonzales, Veronica "Ronnie" Cahill, Audrey Rivera, Tyrell Raymond (And members of the Heights), Kyla and Kyra Pierce.

* * *

**POV: Santana**

"Hello Julius."

_**BANG.**_

It wasn't a loud noise I always pictured a gun to make. It was more muffled than anything, like the gun had some type of silencer. I stood frozen in my spot looking down at Julius. He was holding a wound located on his right shoulder, blood was pooling out of it. I thought they were going to wait until I left before they did anything? I had the worst feeling in my gut that this whole thing was far from over. I pictured them torturing Julius instead of just getting the job done. Tears filled my eyes as Julius looked up at me mouthing a few simple words: _It's okay I forgive you. _It felt like all the air in the room left and I was breathing with a plastic bag covering my face and someone was trying to suffocate me.

"Santana run!" Lee shouted as he shook me. "Get out of here."

I stared at him blankly, I could see he was just as scared as I was.

"Julius?" A frantic female voice approached which snapped me out of my trance. I pushed my way through the door and ran as fast as I could towards the car. I felt like I wasn't getting any where, as if I was running on a conveyor belt that was going the opposite way and I was inches away from getting sucked into a wood chipper that could easily rip my body into tiny bits. I kept running as hard and as fast as I could, not stopping until I reached the car.

I came to a halt when my torso made contact with the trunk of the junky neon parked on the trail.

"Whoa Santana, are you okay?" Tate wrapped his arms around me and ushered me into the passengers seat.

I didn't reply, I just stared out the windshield trying to focus on my breathing.

"I told him not to involve you." Tate placed his hand on my leg, I could feel the coldness of his hand through the material of my dress pants. "I didn't even want to do this, neither did Lee or Dante. Tyrell demanded it." He stated as he drove down one of the slower streets in town.

I still didn't answer.

"You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone Santana. If you do, that's jail time for all of us, even you."

I took my eyes off the road. "Is that all you fucking care about Tate? Is jail time? You didn't see the look on Julius' face. You didn't watch him bleed. You had the easy job, I would have gladly taken the get-a-way car driver over delivery girl." I snapped. Streams of tears finally fell down my cheeks, I was unable to hold it anymore. I began swallowing repeatedly trying to swallow whatever it was that was caught in my throat, then I realized...

"PULL OVER." I shouted. He did immediately and I jumped out of the car putting my hands on my knees.

I began dry heaving, trying to get any air into my lungs that I could. Finally, my stomach contents erupted like a volcano from my mouth into the grass. At some point between my heaving, Tate grabbed a hold of my hair until I was done.

"Listen here, Frankenstein if you ever tell any of them that I broke down like this you are so dead." I stuck my finger in his face waving it around as I spoke.

"Not a word Snix." He nodded and then got back into the car.

It was silent as we pulled into the Breadstix parking lot, pulling up next to the passengers side of my car, he put it in park.

"Do you want me to stay until you calm down?" He asked sweetly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to see him or anyone else from Lima Heights Adjacent right now or ever again for that matter. "I'll be fine."

He nodded but stopped me as I turned to get out of the car. "If you choose to tell about this, it's okay. I won't be mad."

"Errr-okay. But I really wouldn't care if you were mad or not." I reached in the backseat remembering my purse was back there. I needed a damn cigarette. "See you around." His reply was silenced with a door slamming in his face as he spoke. I needed to get out of here and fast.

After lighting up a cigarette I got in my car, speeding away not exactly sure where I was going. I was still shaking uncontrollably and this cigarette was doing nothing for me.

* * *

I found myself on a dirt trail that was all to familiar going up the biggest hill in Ohio. When the ground leveled out I was surprised to find a truck there, a figure laying in the back. Brittany.

I parked my car, killing the ignition and got out, sliding my hands in my pocket. I didn't know what to do or say, what if she is sleeping?

"San?"she mumbled.

"Hey." I said sweetly trying to hide the frantic feelings I was having.

The light of the one lonely lamp gave off enough light to see her as she sat up, a giant bruise under her left eye gave me the chills.

"Oh my god B, what happened?" I approached her quickly, running my finger tips along the outside of the bruise.

"I ran into the door at my house, Kyra let it go right in front of me when we got home after Breadstix, I thought she was holding it but she wasn't." She chuckled then winced.

I looked at her questioningly, not sure what to make of her story. "Was it Vanessa? Did she come after you? Because I got a shit loud of people willing to just - "

A pair of lips met mine which surprised me. The minute I kissed back the same fireworks I saw when we first kissed were dancing in the sky. I pulled her closer kissing her the way I should have the first time. I tangled my fingers in her hair, bringing them down to either side of her neck, just as I was about to deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue against her bottom lip she pulled away.

"Sometimes you talk way to much." She smiled slightly.

"That should've been our first kiss." I mumbled. I positive that I was blushing.

"I didn't scare you off that time." She looked at her feet that were hanging off the end of the bed of her truck. She was still in the same clothes as earlier.

I took a deep breath about to say something but she noticed and started first.

"Before you say anything S, you need to know something. You need to know that there is no one in the world like you. From the first day we met I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was fate. If you can't let yourself be with me that's fine but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to wait, I will be whatever you want me to. A friend, a classmate, anything as long as you don't shut me out. All this talk about you not deserving me is just completely wrong. I decide who is good for me and who's not. I hate that you tried to make that decision for me." She was playing with her fingers, but looking directly at me as she spoke. I was the one looking around awkwardly trying not to make eye contact. "If you want to be with that girl you were kissing you just need to tell me."

"Britt, I never meant to hurt you this way. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of all these feelings you give to me. I'm terrified that if I let you in, my heart will get broken. I know for a fact that it wouldn't survive another disaster." I felt tears forming in my eyes, all I could see was a blurry version of Brittany's silhouette. "I've done a lot of fucked up things in my life that you haven't even heard the start of..." I paused trying to find the words. Should I tell her about what I just did? Should I tell her about the robberies? The shoplifting?

"When I was six, I stole a whole box of my cousin's brand new crayons. When she asked if I knew where they were I told her that the elf living in her desk drawer stole them." Brittany said in a serious tone. It caught me completely of guard. Part of me wanted to laugh but it didn't seem appropriate.

"When I was thirteen, my mom told me not to eat my birthday cupcake until after dinner. I hid in my closet with it and ate every last bit of cake off of the wrapper. When my mom asked me what happened to it, I said that Lord Tubbington had the munchies from smoking to much. When she asked what I knew smoking meant, I told her that I seen people smoking funny things in that DVD collection my dad hides in his underwear drawer. I got grounded for a month."

I laughed, not sure if it was because of Brittany watching porn or the fact that she sounded so serious. Soon, her amazing laugh echoed through my ears. I climbed on the back of her truck and she shared her blanket with me.

"Tell me more." I said as I starting to lay down in the back of her truck. She followed suit and smiled.

"When I was eleven my mom told me she was pregnant. When the twins were born I asked if we could get a refund from the stork." She shrugged. "I'm glad we couldn't because I love them so much."

"Tell me about them." I loved hearing new things about Brittany's life.

"Kyra is a lot like you actually. She's a trouble maker, loves to talk back, she refuses to do homework most of the time, and she is very stubborn and hardheaded. She goes to the beat of her own drum and doesn't care what anyone thinks." Brittany looked at me. "I get to see a side of her no one else does. She's such a loving person even if she doesn't show it. She has the biggest heart. There was this one time around Christmas, she asked me if Santa could hear her. I told her yes obviously because he hears and knows everything and I'm pretty sure he's not deaf. Even if he is the elves would make him a hearing aid. Anyways, she asked Santa if he could give a little girl in her class her daddy back. She lost him in the war." Brittany sighed and scooted closer to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Kyla is the smartest seven year old I've ever met. She loves to dance."

"Like you.." I observed.

"Yes, like me. She sees the best in every person and every situation. She is always so happy but she also worries about other peoples happiness before her own. She is so brave and takes on a lot more than your average seven year old. When she was five she got really sick, she was in the hospital for a few days because she has this thing called hypoglycemia. She has a deficiency of glucose in the bloodstream. I usually help her out with it because she doesn't like to get her fingers pricked. She is on a special diet and can only eat certain foods but I can't afford to get her those things and I hate it." I could tell in Brittany's voice she was genuinely upset about this. Something clicked in my head, I didn't want to upset her but I had to ask.

"Can't your parents provide it?"

"Um...yeah." She shifted next to me

"Then can't they get it?"

"Well my dad is away for a while and my mom doesn't have any extra money for me or the girls." She let out a deep breath, since she wasn't denying me I pushed.

"Food isn't for extra money. Food is something you need. Does your mom work?" I traced circles gently on Brittany's arm, the tingles against my finger were electrifying.

"Yeah, she is a dentist."

"Dentists make good money, she should be able to provide food for you and your sisters." I was really angry, why was her mom being so greedy? I didn't understand but I also didn't want to push. I'd definitely be investigating later on.

"It's been really hard for her since my dad le...went away." She shrugged. "As long as the girls get enough food that's all that matters to me."

"Well what about you? You need to eat."

"I do. I usually grab something out of the vending machine with the change I find between the couch cushions and on the ground." Brittany gave me a smile. "No big deal."

"It is a big deal Britt." I sat up angrily wanting to give her mother a piece of my mind. "I really want to march up to your mother and tell her a thing or two about being a parent."

"No Santana, don't do that. She might lose her temper." She sat up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm okay, I make sure I eat. I'm looking for a job too."

"Does she lose her temper often?" Things started to make sense. I glanced at her eye and sighed, did Brittany's mom do this to her?

"Sometimes, if you really make her mad. The last time I said something about her parenting skills, things didn't end well." She looked down. "Please don't say anything, my mom is a good person she's just lost."

_Damn those puppy eyes and that cute pout of hers. _

"Okay." Was all I said. I didn't want to push Brittany anymore. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it any longer because of the way her body language changed. I just sighed and leaned into her. A comfortable silence washed over us, all I could hear were the sounds of crickets chirping and Brittany's heartbeat. My head was resting on her chest, our limbs were tangled like a pretzel and that was enough for me. For the first time in my life, I truly felt that this is where I belong.

I began to doze off, but the sound of Brittany's voice woke me.

"San?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" I hummed lazily.

"Want to listen to music?" She pulled out her iPod Touch which looked extremely beat up. It must have been dropped a million times and it was probably about to shit the bed anytime now.

She hit the play button and a song I never heard of came on. She was searching for another one. The music was upbeat and it sounded like something I'd like.

"Wait, what's this called?" I played with her baggy shirt as I asked, waiting for an answer.

"It's called Bring On The Comets by VHS or Beta."

I listened to the words closely, admiring them.

_Suddenly we were left_

_Without the worry of tomorrow_

_And comets fell from the sky_

_I took your breath, you took my sorrow_

_You walked sad in a dream_

_Count your days boy, they are fading._

_You set a fire in my heart_

_One chance in a lifetime was worth the waiting._

In a weird way this song talked to me in a way that only certain songs do. It was like the writer knew exactly what I was feeling at this point in time. I, Santana Lopez, was falling in love and that scared the shit out of me_._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the warmth of the sunlight beaming against my face. My eyes flickered open and I realized I was still in Brittany's embrace. She was sleeping soundly, her arms lazily around me. Something about this moment was perfect to me; maybe it's because I woke up in Brittany's arms or maybe it was because she made me forget about my troubles last night.

"Oh shit." I mumbled remembering last nights events.

"You okay?" Brittany's voice was horse from sleeping, it sounded sexy.

"Yeah I just really need to get home. I'll see you at school?" I sat up kissing her lips softly.

"Will there be kisses involved?" She smirked.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see." I winked at her. A goofy grin appeared on her face and I melted.

* * *

When I got home, my mom was waiting. Her brown eyes were soaked with tears and she seemed relieved when I got home.

"Oh, gracias a dios! Santanita ¿dónde has estado? He estado muy preocupada!" (Oh thank god! Santana where have you been? I've been worried sick!) She wrapped her arms around me so tightly.

"Mami, whats going on? I'm fine I was with Brittany."

She led me to the couch sitting me down, looking at me. I was suddenly nervous.

"Mija, something happened. Julius has passed away." My mom grabbed my hands holding them tight. I instantly began to sob, only because it was confirmed, they really did kill him.

"Oh sweetie, Yo estaba tan preocupado. I'm so glad you are okay." (I was so worried.)

Russel came into the living room with two cups filled with coffee, setting them in front of me and my mother. He took the spot next to her, holding her shoulders. I meshed my body into the women who created me, having a worse break down than last night. My body was shaking violently, my insides were cringing. I can't believe I helped someone murder someone else. I felt someone playing with my hair and I was surprised who it was.

I turned my body into Quinn and just cried. She held me. My future sister who I thought was this horrible person, was there holding me. Even after I said all those nasty things to her. She really did care. I spent so much time not letting anyone in that I forgot what it's like to have people that care enough to hold you when you're upset. That only made me cry harder.

Finally, I sat up wiping my eyes.

"Mija, I won't give you details but it appears that he was involved with some gang related violence. His girlfriend has been missing since last night. The police are doing everything they can to bring her back safely. Please stay home today, you shouldn't be at school under these conditions. If Carlos was here he-"

I cut her off "Carlos _isn't _here. He is never here when I need him. Lo odio. Él no se preocupa por nadie más que a sí mismo. Why else would he leave us behind? He left because he's selfish. He didn't care who he was affecting by leaving and I refuse to take orders because you suggest that Carlos wouldn't want me to. I'm going to school, I'm going to work, I'm performing tonight and nothing you can say will change my mind." (I hate him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.) I marched into my bedroom slamming the door. I was angry because my mom still thinks that Carlos can influence me positively. Fuck that. He stopped doing that when he walked out of my life for some tramp in New York.

Besides I want to keep busy, otherwise I'd go crazy with guilt which was already bad enough. One thing is for sure, I'm going to get that girl home safe, even if it kills me.

* * *

Quinn offered me a ride to school and I decided to take it. As soon as the drivers side door closed she looked at me with some stupid concerned look on her face like I needed protection.

"Why did you kiss Vanessa last night?" Not the question I was suspecting to come out of her mouth.

"I had to find out something okay? I don't need the lecture." I spat rolling my eyes.

"For one, she's a whore. You need to check and make sure you don't have any diseases from her."

"Already did that thanks. Second?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Second, why did you kiss her? Brittany was really hurt over it. So hurt that she screamed at the twins. She never screams at them. A simple 'I'm sorry but I'm not into you like that' would have been okay. But kissing your ex-girlfriend where she could possibly see, that was even low for you."

"I kissed her goodbye alright? I never got the chance to say goodbye. The only thing I got to do was break up with her and leave because if I didn't, I'd still be with her – stupidly in love with someone who used me." I looked at the garage door since we were still somehow in the driveway.

"Like you've been using Audrey and Brittany?" She started her car and began to back out of the driveway. Her words ringing violently in my ears.

"Look Lucy, I appreciate what you are trying to do but don't alright? I know I'm a horrible person I don't need you to remind me of it all the time." I really did appreciate what she was doing because she's the only person to ever stand up to me. "And I'm not using Brittany for your information."

"You aren't a horrible person Santana. I just think you need to get on the right track. Starting with Brittany. You need to apolog-"

"I already did." I looked out the window not daring to look at her. I could feel her eyes darting from the road back to me.

"You did?"

"Did I fucking stutter Queen Queef?" I glared at her.

"Wow Santana Lopez actually has a heart. Who knew." She nodded her head and pulled into her usually parking space. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car.

"Bite me." I muttered.

* * *

I smiled when I saw who was waiting for me by my locker, the bruise was gone under her eye. She must have awesome cover up.

"Hey." She stood up straight trying to hide her excitement.

"Hey Britt!" Quinn walked by me opening her arms for Brittany.

"Um excuse me baby beluga but that cute little hey coming from that blonde beauty's mouth was for me." I nudged her out of the way and grabbed a hold of the tall blonde by her waist yanking her into me. Her lips met mine, her lower lip wedged between mine. She tugged me into her more and arched her back as she did. Her front was being forcefully pushed into me since I was leaning over her body slightly as we battled for dominance.

"Well I see you two worked things out." Quinn's annoying voice interrupted our sweet lady kisses, Brittany pulled away and I growled at the third wheel.

"Excuse me Barbie, but I believe you have a date with Ken in your magical plastic dream house. So get lost before I torch it." I was taking my usual defensive stance as I spoke.

"Santana, be nice. She's just happy that we aren't mad at each other or something." Brittany rested her hand on my cheek turning my face towards her.

"But." Kiss. "She." Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "A." Kiss. I forgot what I wanted to say as I melted into Brittany once again.

"Pardon me." Oh great, that voice. I would know it from anywhere.

"Listen Berrywinkle, go and bother lumps the clown and leave us alone. I'm in the middle of getting my mack on." I gritted my teeth and Brittany swatted me playfully in the arm.

"Finn is far from lumpy Santana. I will have you know he has an excellent body and I am very proud to be his girlfriend. Not that we've had sex or anything..." She shook her head as if to say 'I'm not like that.'

"You don't say sister Christian?" I snickered. "That explains why you dress like a two year old. I just assumed that you let your fathers dress you every morning."

"Although I love their style and clothing choices, I would just like to say that I pick my clothing according to the mood I'm in." Rachel was looking at me, trying to be firm. But I couldn't take her seriously when her nose was distracting me so badly.

"So you always feel like a toddler with a horrible sense of style and with a very bad parent that lets you leave the house looking like that?"

"It's better than dressing like the schools whore." She was yelling now, a few kids stopped in the hallway watching.

"What did you say hobbit?" My arms were crossed, stalking my prey.

"Knock it off Rachel. My sister isn't a whore." Quinn butted in. I didn't know she was still standing there. "I have no problem backing out of the agreement we made yesterday. I have all sorts of colorful frozen treats waiting to be flung in your face."

I was taken aback from her words, did she just really stick up for me? She was giving me less reasons to hate her...

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Anyways, I just wanted to confirm our agreement Brittany. Will you be joining us this morning?"

"Yes, I'm excited." Brittany replied not being able to hide just how excited she was.

"Quinn?" She looked at the blonde standing next to me and Brittany.

"I said I'd think about it Rachel."

"Okay well I hope you choose to join. Be in the choir room in ten minutes Brittany." With that, she was gone.

"Are you really going to take orders from the leaping dwarf?" I opened my locker, checking my appearance in the mirror.

"What's a leaping dwarf?" Brittany studied me as I grabbed some books.

"Sorry, old nickname for Berry. You shouldn't take orders from the hobbit. What's this all about anyways?"

"Yesterday, Brittany begged for Rachel's help for the performance she put on for you. Somehow, she got roped into being in this damn glee club. Which by the way is social suicide Brittany, I hope you know that." Quinn opened her locker which was annoyingly next to mine. Somehow I got stuffed between Paris and Nicole. Not that I was complaining about having my locker next to Britt's.

"You are really going to join that? Rachel was begging our principal for one. Thank GOD Jiroux didn't have the money to fund the program because of my cheer squad. Otherwise I would have had to listen to show tunes during practice. That would have been a disaster."

"Wait, cheer squad?" Quinn stared at me, obviously surprised.

"Surprise. See you in class." I blew her a kiss and shut my locker, walking past her with my head held high.

* * *

The school day flew by, which was a pleasant surprise. After I finished my cigarette I went into the locker room and got changed. I put on my spankies, my physical education shirt, and the matching shorts. After slipping on my cheer shoes I left the locker room to go into the Cheerios training gym.

When I got in there, I looked around in awe. It had everything that a cheerleader would need. A long trampoline tumble track, a foam pit, an air floor tumble mat, and a full size competition cheer mat. I didn't have any of this at my old school.

I got some nasty looks from a group of girls stretching, I smiled at them and wiggled three of my fingers at them.

"Well, you look super hot in cheer shorts." Brittany tapped my ass as she walked by.

"Wait until you see how flexible I really am." I bent down forward, the palms of my hands rested flat against the mat.

"Stop flirting, we are in my gym. Focus." Quinn walked by, her ponytail whipping from side to side as she walked. I rolled my eyes.

Brittany sat at one side of the table, Quinn on the other leaving the middle chair opened.

"Welcome to hell week ladies. You will be judged on every move your little pudgy bodies do so make sure that you are always at your best." The women that I thought was a man made an appearance from the left side of the gym, I assumed her office was connected. "Say hello to my captains B and Q." She sat down in between them looking down at the paper.

"My cheerleaders are able to throw their tumbling sequences without warming up so first up..." She listed a name that wasn't mine so I went and sat on the edge of the mat watching. The girl over rotated and stumbled at the end.

"I've seen an one thousand pound hippo that could roll over better than that performance. NEXT."

Finally when she called my name I stood up and walked to the corner of the mat. I took a deep breath, I've done this pass like a million times. I ran full force half way across the mat, throwing my body into a cartwheel, back hand spring, back tuck, full twist layout landing perfectly. I heard clapping so I turned in the direction of it. Brittany was on her feet, clapping away with the silliest smile on her face. I winked at her as I took my spot back on the edge of the mat.

Quinn's mouth was hanging open, she looked like a fish in a tank that would open and close its mouth repeatedly. Sue was staring at me, giving me the most evil look I've ever seen on another human. It was worse than my glare and that was saying something.

"Santana." She barked

"That's what they call me."

"Front and center." Was she always this demanding?

I walked to the middle of the mat, directly in the center looking at the table.

"Now, I'm sure if we were on the titanic and not all of us could fit on a life boat, you'd use your implants as a life preserver to save us all. However they throw off your balance greatly as you tumble. So either you can pop those suckers or learn to do your job correctly, lady tatas."

I heard chuckling from the girls behind me, I turned around giving them a death glare.

"Coach, she's the best one we've seen all day." Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah. Her and her boobs are fabulous." Brittany added. "Especially when she's running. She looks like one of the lifeguards from Baywatch."

I felt my cheeks get hot and I smiled.

"Which explains why her boobs are used as a life saving device." Sue smiled. "Okay boobs Mcgee, let's see your stunting abilities. Main base Q."

"I'm a flyer." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Not with those fake mountains on your chest you aren't."

"Just let her try, I don't think she can do it." Quinn winked at me. Was she trying to help me out?

"Fine, B back spot, Q side base, you with the face main base. The rest of you spread out around to help catch her if she falls. If she hits the blue mat, you are all running laps." Sue got up crossing her arms standing at the edge of the mat. "I want you to do a tuck toss."

I got in my position, Quinn on one side and some other girl on the other. Brittany walked behind me leaning into me.

"I get to touch your butt, I hope you don't mind." She whispered into my ear.

A feeling jolted through my body, settling uncomfortably between my legs. I took a few deep breaths then grabbed my bases shoulders. Brittany grabbed my waist and it took everything in my power not to lean into her.

"5,6,7,8..." The dancer behind me counted, I jumped on the bases hands which were squeezed together in a tight square. "1,2,3,4..." I got thrown in the air so high that I could see the dots on the ceiling. When I hit my peak I tucked and flipped backwards, then positioned my body for the cradle. I landed in the bases arms, Brittany had a strong hold under my arms. Quinn and the other base hit heads when I landed. The whole thing lasted about two seconds.

"Ow." Quinn groaned as she set me down rubbing her head.

"You there. Get out of my gym. You hurt my star cheerleader." She demanded to my other base. The girl quickly ran out, I was almost positive she was crying.

"You." She pointed at me then curled her finger towards her telling me to 'come here'. I took a few steps towards her nervously. "Q and B, do jump drills."

I followed her to her office, she motioned for me to sit down. I did and waited as she disappeared into a smaller room connected to her office. She came back with a large white box, setting it on her desk. She opened it revealing an identical uniform to the ones Brittany and Quinn were wearing.

"Congratulations, don't let me down." She went back into the room coming back with a Cheerios winter coat, a track suit, practice gear and took down my shoe size so she could order them. "You don't need to go through with the rest of tryouts, I've seen enough. Go into the bathroom and change." She pointed to the restroom located behind her. I nodded and went in there to change. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay on the team but it did feel good to be getting changed into a cheerleading uniform again.

I looked in the mirror, damn I looked like a fucking candy cane. I wasn't fond of the colors, or the uniform but I make it look good. Plus Quinn has to make out with Berry now and I get to slushie her.

* * *

"I can't believe you are making me go through with this." Quinn rubbed each other her temples.

I was at work, Berry and her glee club showed up with Brittany. I was backstage smirking at the blonde who was freaking out in front of me. "I'd be nice and say you don't have to but I'm not that nice." I let out an evil laugh and Quinn joined in.

"Just so you know, I still hate you." She pushed my arm and I pushed back.

"Call her over here." I ordered.

Quinn did as I told her and Rachel was walking happily over to us.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" The brunette asked.

"Nope but Santana is making me do this." Quinn grabbed Rachel's cheeks and kissed her quickly.

"uh..." Rachel stood wide-eyed looking between Quinn and I.

"Relax Berry, don't soak your panties. It was a bet we had going. I of course won and little Queef here had to kiss you." I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me I have some songs to sing."

I left to join Cassie who was already on the stage behind the curtain.

"You ready kiddo?" She asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Go get her tiger." She nudged me with her elbow and I got in my starting position.

"We have a very special night tonight ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready for miss Santana Lopez? Make some noise!" Cassie disappeared, the curtains opened, and the music started.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is, and had enough, cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" _I danced around the stage to the beat of the music looking for Vanessa in the audience. I found her and I jumped off the stage and moved in the direction towards her.

"_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together." _I made it to her table and I sat down in the empty chair next to her, looking directly at her as I sang.

_"We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk and my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" _I had the crowd clapping along to the music as I danced around the entire room freely. It felt so good to let myself go and express myself through this song to Vanessa. She was visibly angry, I could practically see the steam coming from her ears. It only made me sing better than I ever have. By the time the last line of the song came around, I was over by the grand piano I had talked Holly into buying. Loud applause filled the room and when I looked at the table my old friends were at, they were all shooting their daggers at me. If that pissed them off, wait until they hear what I have planned next.

As I sat down, I put my microphone in the stand everyone's attention was on me. I took a deep breath. Now or never Santana. You can do this. You are Santanita Isabella Lopez after all.

"Before I sing my next song I'd just like to say a few words." I swallowed dryly wishing I had a water. I motioned to Cassie who nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Someone very special walked into my life recently. At first I wasn't sure what was going on, I haven't known the person for very long but I feel like I've known her forever. I haven't been the best person to her either I've been stand offish and I've been pushing her away because I've been hurt so badly before." Cassie tapped my shoulder and handed me a bottle of water. I quickly sneaked a drink and then set it down next to me. I began to hit a few keys on the piano, playing the tune of my next song choice.

"She showed me that not everyone is out to get you and not everyone is the same. You just got to look before you leap. Nothing is set in stone and things are going to happen that won't always work in your favor. But life doesn't stop, it keeps moving." I paused for a minute, nervously. "I haven't been able to express my true feelings for her because I mask them, I don't let anyone in long enough to learn how to read me. I just assume that I don't deserve people to know the real me because I've come from such a bad place. When you feel like that all the time, it eats at your soul. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be better and since I can't tell you how I truly feel in words, I'll let my music do the talking."

I took another deep breath, still playing the chord progression. I waited until it started over, that's when I found those perfect blue eyes watching me. I smiled at her and began to sing.

"_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_" I held back tears that began to form in my eyes. This was by far the hardest thing I've ever done on stage.

"_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

" I sang through the tears streaming down my face, Brittany was crying too. I could see the redness in her eyes.

As I continued through the song, my eyes never left Brittany's. It was like we were the only ones in the room. My heart was pounding in my chest, rattling it like a caged beast would. I haven't put my finger on it yet, but Brittany has a way of making me fall for her harder each second. I honestly couldn't stop myself from it and now I don't think I want to.

"_I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it." _When I finished I just sat still, looking into the ocean blue eyes looking back at me. I heard the applause around me but I stayed fixed on Brittany. I seen her get up from her seat, wiping her eyes free from tears. She reached me and I stood up gazing at her.

"Do you really feel that way?" She placed each of her hands on my shoulders. I didn't realize it but I was crying a lot harder than I thought I was when she wiped my tears.

I nodded "Yeah Britt." I felt my body be pulled into her warm and loving embrace.

She lifted my chin with her fingers, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss spoke the words she didn't. She felt the same.

"YOU!" Brittany was yanked backwards by her pony-tail. I didn't know what was going on until I saw Vanessa hovering over Brittany, screaming at her. "This is all your fucking fault!"

"Vanessa!" I shouted immediately helping Brittany up. I wanted nothing more than to punch Vanessa in the face right now but I was at my job and I couldn't get fired. I just held Brittany protectively in my arms as she sobbed.

Nickayla obviously didn't feel the same way I did because she bawled up her fist sending a single blow into Vanessa cheek causing the smaller girl to fall and smack her head against the floor.

"You did it to yourself, slut." Nickayla shook her hand as if trying to remove the throbbing that her hand now had. She turned to me and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that." She sent a wink my way and disappeared into the staff room.

Vanessa staggered to her feet, walking away wobbly. "This is far from over Lopez, you don't know who you are messing with." She fell out the front door of Breadstix and I hoped that would be the last time I'd see her.

"Santana take the rest of the night off. Get your girlfriend home." Holly smirked at me.

"Come on babe." I guided her to the staff room sitting her down in a chair. "Can I check and see if you have any injuries."

She wiped her eyes, sniffled then shook her head. "I'm fine Santana."

"Britt let me he-"

"No, I don't need your help. I don't need all of this. I'm going home okay?" She pushed past me and I was left standing in the staff room like alone and confused.

* * *

**Got some fluff in there but also some drama...I think it was a good mix? Sometime in the near future I promise a chapter of nothing but fluff.**

**You guys found out how I came up with the title for this story this chapter! Listen to the song here – youtube watch ? v=uFDbu9K917s (without the spaces)**

**Other songs this chapter:**

**_We are Never Getting Back Together_ – Taylor Swift**

**_I Won't Give Up_ – Jason Mraz (However, when I wrote this I had this cover in mind of how it sounded: youtube watch ? v=FNTFej_Cu90)**

**Hope you enjoyed this update, let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Need You

**Notes: **hey readers! Sorry this took so long, I've been super busy. I also had a loss in the family so I've been trying to get my feet back on the ground. Every time I sat down to write, I'd write a paragraph or two and get writers block horribly. Also, I'm looking for a few Betas! If you are interested, please PM me.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters (unless otherwise stated). These characters belong to the writers of Glee.

**Original characters**: Vanessa Valdez, Nickayla Gonzales, Veronica "Ronnie" Cahill, Audrey Rivera, Tyrell Raymond (And members of the Heights), Kyla and Kyra Pierce.

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****I Need You**

**Chapter rating: M for violence**

* * *

**POV: Brittany**

All I wanted to do was run home but home wasn't safe either. I felt like a personal punching bag to everyone that was angry. The bruises under my clothing and makeup was proof of that. I was so tired of this. I had a different type of pain for every which way I moved but I had to play it off like nothing was wrong. People just wouldn't understand, my mom isn't a bad person she's just in a bad place right now. I couldn't let myself be mad at her either, she created me.

She gave me the chance to experience all the good things life has to offer.

She gave me the chance to experience all that is Santana Lopez.

I instantly remembered what had me leaving Beadstix abruptly when I saw a certain green-eyed girl waiting by my truck.

"Brittany right?" She smirked the same way Santana did, except it wasn't cute at all and I knew that this wasn't a good smirk.

"Excuse me I'd like to get in my truck." I looked at my feet, firmness in my voice that I was aiming for was failing.

"I'd like to do a lot of things but you are preventing me from that." She poked my shoulder where a bruise was hidden by the material of my Cheerios uniform.

I winced slightly but I used every ounce of strength in me to try and weave around her. I got a hold of my door handle but she swatted my hand away.

"Going some where?" She pushed me back a little and I felt anger building in me.

"Stop touching me." I barked.

"Or what, blondie?" She pushed my shoulders again, but harder this time. "Santana isn't good enough for you, she doesn't belong in your _perfect_ life. She's not rich like half of the snobs in this fucking town. Trust me when I say, she'll only bring you down." Vanessa looked around the parking lot, I'm assuming she was looking for any sign of my favorite Latina. I really wish I didn't leave Santana's side.

"Why are people telling me what is good enough for me? I make my own decisions." I shouted surprised at how loud my voice was. "Who the hell are you to tell me? You don't know me and you obviously don't know Santana. Just because _you_ fucked up your chances by cheating on her doesn't mean you can come here and bully me for liking Santana. Santana is a great person, she's just misunderstood but you wouldn't know that because you didn't take the time to get to know her, you just wanted to get in her pants." I was surprised at my choice of language. I never used bad words unless I was really angry.

"Don't get mouthy with me because I promise that you won't like it when I take you down. You don't know who you are messing with." She clenched her jaw, I couldn't help but scoff as she spoke.

"I know exactly who I'm 'messing' with." I put air quotes around the word messing. "All you are is a cheater. A bully. I don't know why Santana even liked you in the first place, you are worser than our cheerleading coach. You make her look like the nicest lady on the planet."

"Worser? You really are as dumb as everyone says." She took a step closer like she was about to attack me, I bawled my fists up not sure if I was preparing to get hit, or preparing to hit her. I was thinking about unicorns and Santana, my happy places as I tried to stay calm.

"Britt?" I heard Santana's sweet raspy voice in the distance.

With that, Vanessa mumbled something about this not being over and disappeared into the darkness. I fumbled with my keys until I was able to unlock my truck. My heart pounding in my chest from recent events – I was terrified but I really hope I did a good job of not showing it.

I didn't call out to Santana only because I wasn't sure if I should talk to her. I know why I ran out on her but what was I supposed to say? All I know is I didn't want her to see my bruises.

"Brittany." Her voice was muffled from the barrier between us: the window. "Please talk to me." I sighed and pointed to the passengers side door of my truck and in the blink of an eye, she was shutting the door behind her.

It was silent, I was almost positive she didn't know what to say. I knew she wanted to tell me something otherwise she wouldn't have come after me.

"I, um..." She was stuttering like she always did when she was nervous. It was something I picked up instantly. I stayed quiet to let her brain catch up to her mouth, I know what it's like to have your mouth running away leaving your brain behind.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. I turned my head raising and eyebrow at her.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I didn't even know what she was apologizing for. She _really_ didn't do anything wrong. It was me who walked out, not her. I should be apologizing to her.

"For being such a coward, for kissing Vanessa, for running away from you that night. For not telling you that you are different, for not telling you that you give me these crazy butterflies that go into war whenever you are around. For not telling you that you are perfect, so perfect that I know that you can do better and for not telling you these feelings that I got from the first time I saw you. I feel like even though I was a raging bitch that day, you saw right through the act and just saw me, the person I never open up to let anyone else see." She was talking faster than usual, another habit I noticed when she was nervous, it made me smile.

"I've been hurt. I've been used. I've been broken. But when I'm with you I feel like I'm put together in a way I never was before. I feel at home. I'm so scared of that because almost everyone that I've ever needed or depended on has left me. My dad, my abuela, my brother, Vanessa, and the list continues." Hearing her sob as she spoke was probably the hardest thing I've witnessed or heard but I was so grateful for this. For her opening up to me I mean, not for her crying. It's all I've wanted since I met her: for her to trust me. Tears filled my own eyes as I listened to her voice, which was now the raspiest I've ever heard it.

"I've spent so much time building these walls so that no one could see me. It's like you only see the good things hidden beneath the surface. I'm sorry that I tried to make decisions for you but in my heart I was really looking out for the best for you. I don't have the power or will to stay away from you anymore. I need this Brittany. I need you."

I never thought my heart could be filled with so much joy or love. I was scared that it would burst out of my chest. My heart has had two different ways of beating since I met Santana. The normal beat - whenever she's not around - and the Santana beat. The one that thudded against my ribcage excitedly. It was like the sound of a bass drum beating louder and faster whenever she was near me. This was on a whole new level, it's like my heart was leading a marching band in a parade. She needs me and I need her. I reached up wiping the few tears I spotted off of her cheeks, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Please say something." She pleaded looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"I need you too Santana." I wasn't sure what else to say. My brain felt like it was going to explode. So many thoughts were plowing through my head all at once. I pealed my eyes away from her, looking out into the almost empty parking lot. "The song was beautiful Santana. The kiss after was amazing but I don't know what to do now..." I tried to keep my eyes off of her but I couldn't.

"I don't know either." Santana immediately took her defensive pose – arms crossed just under her chest. A few stray tears sneaked down her cheeks on a shaky path not sure which way they were going to go.

"I think you need to be okay with all this before we decide what we are. I feel like you are forcing yourself to open up to me because it's what I want and what everyone else is telling you to do. I don't want this to feel forced and I want to know that you aren't going to flake out on me again. If you care about me like you say then show me. I need to know that this is truly what you want."

"This is what I want B." She grabbed my hands in hers. "I will do whatever I need to, to prove that to you."

I smiled sweetly at her. She closed the gap almost instantly taking my lips into hers. Something about kissing Santana reminded me of candy land. She was Gloppy the chocolate monster – a nice monster of course, like Elmo – and I was princess Lolly. It was a new adventure through the candy woods every time I kissed her.

I wasn't sure how long we kissed for - I was running out of air. All I could think about was the taste of her tongue in my mouth. It was a mixture of salty and sweet... I didn't want it to end but I slowly pulled away pressing my forehead against hers catching my breath. "Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hi." she smiled at me and leaned back tapping my knee. "I should get home, I have to tell my mom about the Cheerios. She's going to piss her pants when I tell her I'm a cheerleader again." Santana did her signature eye roll and kissed my lips quickly.

The talk of the Cheerios made me think of something.

"Did Quinn kiss Rachel earlier because she lost the bet? When Rachel came back to the glee table she was bright red and smiling."

"Uh yeah, it was golden. Rachel was totally shocked. She probably got a girl boner and that's why she was smiling. I hate Quinn and all, but that girl knows how to kiss. It was a serious lip-lock even though it was quick." Santana reached for the door handle and kissed me one more time. "I'll call you before bed." She winked at me then got out of the truck.

I was on my street within ten minutes of leaving the parking lot of Breadstix. I was a little later than normal, so I knew the girls must be hungry. When I got inside, my mother was sitting in her chair with a cigarette and a bottle of liquor. I held my breath trying to sneak past her. Wait where are my sisters?

"Brittany." She said sternly.

"Where are the girls?"

"Out." She took a drag of her cigarette before putting it out a little to rough in the ashtray.

"Out where?" I was worried.

"With your father."

"What? Why? When did he come back? Why didn't he see me?" I looked around for any sign of my dad, but I couldn't even smell his cologne. All I could smell was the alcohol pooling off of my mother as well as cigarette smoke.

"You see Brittany, he doesn't care about you. He only cares about those rat nose twins, his real daughters. He doesn't care about me or you anymore." She got up from her chair stumbling towards me.

"Real daughters? He is my dad too."

She scoffed and waved her finger in my face. "You are the one mistake that made your father leave me. This is your fault." She barked.

I took a step back, fumbling into the end table, I grabbed the edge and braced myself. "W-w-hat are you talking about?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She snickered taking a sip from her bottle. "Ryan isn't your father. Chris Puckerman is." The words were ringing in my ears louder than my mother was yelling. "It's your fucking fault he left. He found out about Chris because of _you_." She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Why is it my fault? Why did my mother cheat on my dad?

I put on the best brave face I could muster.

"It's n-not my fault." I sputtered standing up straight. "It's yours for being so careless. Dad doesn't deserve it, I'm glad he left you." I wasn't sure where this bravery was coming from, I just had enough. "If it wasn't for Kyla and Kyra, I would have been gone the first time you raised your hand to me. I don't deserve to be treated like this. I haven't done anything wrong, you are blaming me for _your_ mistake. Because apparently I'm your biggest mistake."

She lifted her hand again, striking me with a closed fist making my head hitting something hard. That's the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**POV: Santana**

"Mami? Where are you?" I shouted as I walked into the house.

"Si mi hija, in the kitchen."

When I got into the kitchen, my mom was making tamales – Quinn was reading and Russel was assisting my mom.

"Supongo que lo que!" (Guess what) I smirked.

"You made the Cheerios?" She turned and wrapped her arms around me. "enhorabuena, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! I didn't know you were trying out." (Congratulations, I'm so proud of you.)

"Qunnie and I had a little bet going." I nudged her arm and she peeked up from her book.

"So that was some song you sang to Brittany." She closed her book setting it on the table. "And some kiss at the end. It looked like you were trying to eat her face."

"Wait, Brittany as in that lovely girl that is totally into Santana?" My mom chirped as she went back to her tamales.

"I didn't know Brittany was...into that." Russel said.

"Into what exactly Russel?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What we like Santana." He turned and winked at me.

"Ew." Quinn made a disgusted face. "Gross. I don't want to know that." She mumbled.

"It's okay to say pussy Russel." I took one of the tamales and sat at the table.

"Santanita Isabella." Scolded my mom.

"What? You act like I'm some 12-year-old virgin that doesn't know what pussy is. I'm not Quinn." I shrugged.

I felt a playful slap against my head and I just stuck my tongue out at the blonde sitting next to me.

"I still hate you Paris Hilton."

"I still hate you Dora the explorer."

"Touche." I winked at Quinn and was rewarded with a bow.

It was after eleven and I was exhausted, I changed into shorts and a tank top, climbing under my covers. I picked up my phone and called Brittany.

No answer.

I called again.

No answer.

There was something in my gut screaming at me. Something didn't feel right. Brittany always answered my calls. I crawled back out of bed and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt on my way out.

I drove as fast as I possibly could over to Brittany's place. All the lights were on, so I decided it was okay to knock.

When no one answered, I turned the door handle – it wasn't locked.

"B?" I said in my normal tone of voice.

I took another step in. I instantly felt my heart drop out of my ass at the sight of Brittany laying on the floor motionless – a small puddle of blood by her head. "Oh my god Brittany!" I whipped out my phone and dialed 911.

"Who the hell are you?" A women in her mid-forties barked from a recliner chair. Her eyes were swollen from obvious crying.

"It doesn't matter who the fuck I am, were you planning on just leaving her here? She could die!" I searched for Brittany's pulse.

"I d-don't know what happened. I just got so angry at her." She fell to her knees grabbing Brittany's hand.

"YOU did this?" I didn't care who this lady was, she had no right to touch Brittany. I shoved her away. "You going to hit me too? I dare you." I began cursing in Spanish at the women.

"I'm her mother I can touch her if I want to." She said.

I looked up at her puzzled for a moment. What kind of mother would do this to their own child? Especially someone like Brittany. "Some mother you are." I mumbled.

Within a few minutes, the ambulance got to the house and the EMTs began asking questions. I told them everything I knew. Brittany's mother was being put into the back of a cop car in handcuffs. I felt like sticking out my tongue at her or making a foul remark but I was too worried about Brittany.

As soon as they put Brittany in the back of the ambulance, I called Quinn as I got into my car. She told me she'd meet me at the hospital.

* * *

**POV: Brittany**

I'm standing at the reservoir overlooking the city of Lima. Santana is here with me, we are holding pinkies sitting in silence. For some reason I can't read her body language like I usually can. Everything seems off, like her mind isn't here with me but someplace else. When I went to speak, nothing came out. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she released my pinky, only to turn into someone else. Gemstone green eyes appear, looking directly at me. Vanessa winks at me, only to have Santana attack her lips with kisses. I step forward to pull Santana away from her, one hard push from Vanessa and I'm free falling down to the unknown darkness. I'm screaming but there is no sound but just an annoying beeping noise.

I crash through the roof of my house, landing on the couch. My sisters are playing with my dad, my mother is smiling warmly at them, running her hand through my fathers hair.

"Sjk dotn lbe yi!" I shouted. Why are my words coming out as gibberish?

My mother looks at me, getting up from her spot. She attacks me and my sisters are going on if I was invisible.

"delp!" I begged but no one heard. One final blow and everything around me disintegrates to dust. It's just me and a stereo in the remains of my home. A dark figure walks up to the stereo and hits play, the sounds of a piano invade my ears. It's soothing.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Someone grabs my body beginning to dance with me. I can't see the person because their face and body is pixelated.

_One step closer _

I step on the persons feet as I tried to move with them but I didn't know this dance. I thought I knew every dance but I didn't know this one.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

This song is beautiful I decided but I still don't know how to dance to it. All of a sudden I'm thrown into a mirror that I didn't know was there...

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Holy shit, she just squeezed my hand." A sweet raspy voice said, you could tell the person had been crying.

"She hasn't moved in weeks Santana, you've said this like a million times and she hasn't made progress."

"Lucy do not mess with me right now. Get the fucking doctor!"

I heard a door open and I felt someones finger tips graze my arm.

"Brittany please wake up. I need you. I can't live life without you. I wish I had known about your mom, I would've gone all Lima Heights on her sorry ass." I felt something cold and wet on my arm, sniffling was making noise over the annoying beeping. "Brittany, I love you. I know it's crazy but I do. I'd do anything to make sure you knew that. I'd do anything for a chance to tell you that. Please w-w-w-ake up."

My eyes fluttered open, I got a glimpse of dark hair before my eyes shut again.

"Satnnna?" I mumbled, why couldn't I talk right? I forced my eyes open again, meeting chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god Brittany!" She leaped on top of me, but it wasn't hard, it was gentle and delicate. "I t-t-thought I lost you."

"Where am I?" Finally I started making sense.

"The hospital." She was wiping her eyes. "QUINN!"

"Why?" I felt around my body, I felt a large cloth on my head.

"Holy fucking shit fuck!" Quinn appeared by my side then ran out of the room again.

A tall man came bolting into the room, he smiled at me. "Welcome back." He began to ask Santana questions, I was really confused.

"Why am I here?" My voice cracked.

"Ladies can you give us a moment?" I could finally see everything clearly. Santana was in sweat pants and a Cheerios sweatshirt. Quinn was dressed the same.

"I'm not leaving her side." Santana barked. I smiled.

"Santana, let's give Brittany some room to breathe. We haven't had anything to eat, lets go to the cafe." Quinn grabbed her arm but Santana snatched it away.

"No I'm not leaving. What if she goes back to sleep?" I could tell Santana was worried. I reached for her hand. Mine was shaking.

"It's okay Santana. I'll be here awake when you get back." I said weakly.

She kissed my hand, nodded, and left the room with Quinn.

"Hello, I'm doctor Gonzales. Do you know the date Brittany?" He began to write things down on a clip board. I'm assuming it was my chart. I don't know why I'm here.

"Calenders confuse me." I went to lift my head but it felt like a million pounds.

"Good answer." He laughed. "It's December 22nd 2012."

"Wait, I thought it was November?" I remembered because we had Cheerio's tryouts yesterday and they were always held in November.

"Brittany, you've been in coma for a little less than a month." He sat on the edge of my bed. "Do you remember anything from that night?" He began to shine an annoying light in my eyes.

I shook my head. I was really confused.

"Where are my sisters and my dad?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"You fell and hit your head, it caused you to start hemorrhaging. A brain hemorrhage is a type of stroke. It's caused by an artery in the brain bursting and causing localized bleeding in the surrounding tissues." He began.

"I don't know what that means." I said truthfully.

"It's okay you don't have to understand, I've talked to your dad as well as Santana. The impact when you hit your head was so hard that you should have died instantly. Hadn't it been for your friend finding you when she did, you probably wouldn't be with us." He frowned. "I had one of the nurses contact your dad, he should be here anytime."

"I'd like to see Santana again." My eyes started to get heavy. "Can you get..." I felt my entire body relax and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**POV: Santana**

"So you love her?" Quinn sat down at the table across from me.

"What?" I forced down some of the fruit cup I didn't even want to eat.

"I heard you Santana. Besides it's not like it wasn't obvious. You haven't slept at home since it happened. I'm surprised you even went to school and Cheerios." Quinn opened her salad, putting her dressing on it.

"You were listening when you were supposed to be getting the doctor?" I glared at her.

"I thought you were just imagining things again. But when I heard her talk back that's when I knew you weren't." She looked down at her salad. "I think it's sweet. I've known you for a few years now and I've never seen you love anyone so much."

I didn't say anything, I just forced down a piece of pineapple.

"You know she's probably going to be really confused. More than normal." Quinn added after a awkward silence.

"I got it covered Quinn." I said without looking up.

"Oh yeah? What's your plan Dora?"

"Listen Barbie, don't push me." I stood up. "I don't even know why I'm down here with you when I should be up in Brittany's room calming her down. She's probably freaking out." I turned to walk away running into someone.

"Hello Santana." the girl said.

"Good lord, what do I have to do to get rid of you?" I rolled my eyes at Vanessa.

"I just was checking the status on Brittany." She cocked her head sideways looking at Quinn. "Hello Quinn."

"Bite me." Quinn shoved a fork full of food in her mouth. I couldn't help but snort.

"I'm not up for discussing matters with you right now Valdez." I walked by her shoving my shoulder into her. "Quinn lets go." Quinn was quick to follow as we made our way back to Brittany's room.

* * *

We were greeted by Ryan, the guy who raised Brittany as her own. I knew the entire situation only because Ryan and I had many late nights at the hospital talking.

"Hey girls, she fell asleep." He gave a weak smile.

"What? Is she going to wake back up? Brittany?" I tried to push past Ryan but he just wrapped his arms around me. "She's going to be okay because of you Santana."

"Santana?" Kyla appeared at the door with a gigantic smile on her face, she ran to me. I picked her up swinging her around in a circle.

"Hey cutie." I poked her nose with my index finger. "How was school?"

"Daddy came and got us early because Britty woke up! I was so excited that I forgot to go potty and had an accident." She frowned.

"Aw, it's okay. Sometimes Quinn forgets to go potty too." I set her down. "Where is Kyra?"

"Sleeping with Britt." Ryan smiled and allowed us into the room.

I looked around, there were only a few pots of flowers left since the rest had died. The room was filled with stuffed animals and get well cards. I read all of the get well cards to Brittany, hoping she could hear.

"Best Christmas gift ever." I mumbled sitting in an empty chair.

"I'm going to go make some phone calls, can you keep and eye on the girls for me?" Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

* * *

"Sntane?" I heard a voice say.

"I'm here Britt." I smiled. "So is Quinn, the twins, and your dad. They are in the cafe getting some dinner."

"Why am I here?" Her voice was very weak and she looked like she was doped up on five different drugs – maybe she was.

"Sweetie, you fell. Don't worry though, you are okay that's all that matters." I smiled and reached slowly for her hand.

"Okay." She looked around the room slowly, she must have been checking out all the flowers and get well wishes. "It's almost Christmas."

"I know." I felt her give my hand a squeeze.

"I'm so sad that I didn't get to send my list to the north pole."

"We can work on it now." I reached for a notebook I kept next to Brittany's bed.

"No it's okay. I don't really want anything. Except for one thing.."

"What's that?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"A kiss from you." She smiled and I felt my heart flutter with excitement. She was seriously the cutest thing ever.

"Hmmm, I don't know if that's possible. I've been very busy lately...with stuff." I teased.

She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "But I'm injured..."

I rolled my eyes, she sure knows how to milk something for all its worth.

I stood up, leaning over her bed lingering my lips in front of hers. "Tell me if I hurt you." I said moving closer.

Our lips met and fireworks exploded in my head, I missed her lips so much. I didn't deepen the kiss and neither did she, our lips just molded together perfectly.

"Ew, cooties!" Kyra's voice made me jump and I slumped back in my chair red in the cheeks. I can't believe I was embarrassed because a seven year old caught me kissing someone. At least it was her and not Ryan.

"Hey Ky-ky." Brittany smiled at her sister. I realized this was the first time that she got to see her awake. I got up deciding it was best to give them a moment.

"Is she awake?" Kyla asked. I nodded and with that the little blonde was rushing for the door.

"Hey Ryan, she's awake." I announced as Ryan walked up with Quinn.

"Thanks so much." He smiled sweetly at me and patted my shoulder. "You going to join us?"

"In a minute, go enjoy your first meeting with her." I nodded and he just waved. He quickly disappeared into the room.

"So, you finally got your kiss?" Quinn smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried my hardest not to smile.

"You're glowing." She smacked my ass and I jumped.

"Still hate you." I smirked.

"Hate you too."

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

I picked up Brittany from the hospital about ten in the morning, she has recovered pretty well after she woke up, so they allowed her to leave assigning a nurse to come check on her through out the days.

I helped Brittany out of my car after grabbing her bags from the backseat.

"I'm so glad you are okay Britt." I smiled at her.

She leaned closer to me, her warm lips met my forehead. "All thanks to you."

I knew she was going to be surprised with what was on the other side of the door. I opened it slowly...

"SURPRISE!" We were greeted by what looked like all of Brittany's family. I had met almost everyone over the course of the time Brittany was in coma. I glanced at Brittany, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Welcome home Britt-Britt." I winked at her.

"Thanks so much Santana." Ryan took the bags from me and disappeared up the stairs.

The morning mainly consisted of Brittany getting caught up on the things she's missed. I couldn't wait to give her the journal I kept for her.

* * *

When we all sat down for lunch, Brittany grabbed my hand under the table. I felt tingles invade my body and a warm feeling overwhelmed me. Right then, I knew for sure – I was in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

I took the napkin off my lap setting it on the table, rubbing my stomach. "Well that was delicious."

"Agreed!" Brittany smiled nodded her head vigorously then winced in pain. "Owie."

"Let Sanny kiss your boo-boo." Kyra made kissing noises and faces on the other side of Brittany.

I sank in my chair, looking at the table. I was hoping my tanned cheeks were hiding the red color trying to escape.

"Yeah kiss my boo-boo." Brittany pouted. God, that pout could kill me.

"Wanky." Kyla said with a smile.

"Wanky? What's that Kyla?" Brittany's grandma asked. She reminded me a lot of my abuela – it made me miss her more than I already did. Brittany's grandma is younger, with blonde hair and blue eyes much like Brittany. She is the one who decided that her own daughter was to stay in custody at a rehab center for what she did to Brittany. I gave Judy a lot of credit for protecting her granddaughter over her own daughter.

"I don't know, Sanny says it." The little girl shrugged and shoveled a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth. The twins have gained a little weight since the first time I've seen them. I glanced at Ryan, he looked so happy.

Ryan confided in me one night at the hospital – a conversation I don't think I could ever forget.

* * *

I sat down in the chair by Brittany's bedside, grabbing the journal I kept by her side table. I pulled the pen out of the spiral binding and opened to a fresh page. I began writing down things that went on that day at school – just like I did every night when I arrived.

"Writing again?" Ryan appeared in the doorway – his dark curly hair was messy. Dressed in jeans and a work shirt he sat down in the other chair close by.

"Hey Ry." I smiled at him. "Just writing things that went on today."

"Do you mind if I take a peak?" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly and I just laughed shaking my head at him handing over the notebook.

"Today Quinn was a lot bitchier at practice than normal. It must have been because I called her fat. Could you blame me? The girl was scarfing down chocolate like it was going out of style..." Ryan snorted.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Nothing, just that...you make yourself out to be this horrible mean girl who hates everyone. Yet here you are every night at Brittany's bedside writing about your day so when she wakes up you can have her see what she missed." He sighed and handed me back the book.

"It's different with Brittany..." I admitted.

"Brittany has always been different, able to light up any room she enters. You know Santana, you are far from anything bad. You saved Brittany's life, you did your best to keep her safe since I wasn't there to do so. I should have been there to prevent this." He looked at the blonde laying motionless on the hospital bed. "I shouldn't have left. I put all three girls in danger. The twins are sickly skinny, when I got to the house there was no food. Nothing but wine and crackers." Tears filled his eyes as he continued. "I should have just stayed with Darby. I...-"

"None of this is your fault Ryan. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. No one did." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "You are here now and that's the important thing. You came back." I knew how Brittany must have felt to just wake up one day and notice the guy who raised you was gone. Ryan had the strength to return and that was something my father never had the courage to do.

"Brittany may not be my flesh and blood but she is my daughter." His voice was muffled but I managed to understand him.

"I know she is and she loves you." I released him and gave a reassuring smile.

"You are good for her you know?" He looked at Brittany. "You are strong and don't let anyone mess with you or her. She needs you."

"I need her." I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face as I looked at Brittany.

"You two make a very cute couple."

"Uh sir, we aren't to.."

Ryan raised his hand to silence me. "No need to explain Santana. I know love when I see it and you have more love pooling out of your body for Brittany than anyone I've ever met." He got up from his chair going over to the cot set up on the other side of the hospital bed. "Goodnight kiddo."

"Goodnight Ryan." I smiled to myself. Just knowing that Ryan knew that I loved his daughter more than anything was important to me.

* * *

"So what does this wanky mean Santana?" Judy asked.

"Um well...uh..." I looked at Brittany for an answer of what was okay to say.

"It means hot." Brittany giggled.

I picked up my glass of water from the table, sipping it.

"Well then.." Judy started. "Santana you are looking wanky this evening."

I spit out the water that was in my mouth stunned by Judy's words. "Oh my god Brittany I am so sorry." I looked at the blonde, her eyes squeezed shut with her faced scrunched up. I grabbed a napkin and began dabbing her face.

"It's okay Santana." She opened her eyes, a there was a twinkle in her eye – like the first time she kissed me.

I looked away quickly, I wasn't sure how I felt about kissing her in front of her family. "Britt I got your bandage wet. Let me change it." I touched the wet bandage on her head and sighed before getting up and grabbing Brittany's hands. She silently followed as I led her to the bathroom. When we were behind the closed door, I fumbled to find where Ryan put her bandages.

"What's wrong?" She put the toilet seat top down, sitting on it.

"Nothing." I found the bandages and began unwrapping the old bandages. I only knew how to change them because I watched the nurses do it every night.

"Are yo-"

I cut Brittany off, with a gentle kiss. "Shhh" I smirked at her and we sat in silence as I finished changing her soaked bandages. "Everything is fine."

* * *

**Again – I'm sorry this took so long. I've had a lot going on these past few months. I know it's not my best writing but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Sorry if the time jumps are confusing, I felt like they needed to happen.**

**Song: A Thousand Years – Christina Perry. **

**Please, if you are interested in being a beta for this story please PM me :)**

**See you next update! -Jess**


End file.
